


失业自救计划

by Arashi7



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 93,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashi7/pseuds/Arashi7
Summary: 一夕之间，年仅二十岁的Loki遭遇了男人们的中年危机——不是脱发，是失业。一向在道上号称“能打架绝不废话，能杀人绝不出卖色相”的五好杀手在离开组织后将何去何从？Loki压力很大，因为他除了杀人，没什么其他技能。而他的前老板Thor打不得、骂不得、更杀不动，为了保住饭碗，难不成只能出卖色相了？





	1. 01

# 01

 

_亲爱的Loki_ _先生：_

_出于公司转型需要，公关二部现已解散，部门人员将统一于明日（3_ _月1_ _日）参加内部招聘会，时间为早上九点至下午三点，地点位于公司一楼广场的西北角，希望您按时到来。如无特殊情况缺席，则视为服从公司安排，失去本次调岗机会。_

_您忠诚的_

_Fandral_

_2_ _月28_ _日_

 

_亲爱的Loki_ _先生：_

_因为本公司的经营方针和业务领域发生重大变化和调整，您所学的专业和您的经历、能力等均不符合公司现在的要求，故请您于3_ _月4_ _日离开本公司。请您接到本辞退通知后，到公司人力资源部办理离职手续，本公司将依照相关规定，给予你十个月工资作为经济补偿金。_

_您忠诚的_

_Fandral_

_3_ _月2_ _日_

 

 

电视里放着今季最流行的连续剧，吵吵闹闹，时而蹦出一首耐听的配乐。沙发上的男人顶着一头黑发，微卷的发梢里插着一根铅笔，他穿着红色睡衣，双腿交叠，拿着手机，目光聚焦在计算器上的数字，一边打哈欠一边晃着辞退书，仔细清点自己明天能拿到的离职金额。

“十万美元？”Loki打了个嗝，掰着自己的手指又算了一遍，他惊喜万分，立刻从刚才的困顿中清醒过来，脑子里闪过十万美元能做的事，他越发庆幸——早在第一天听说公司有裁员打算时Loki便找人事部问清摆在自己面前的两条路。

公关二部名字好听，实际上是公司转型前的杀手聚集地。一般来说，一个职业杀手除了杀人以外没有其他技能，在公司决定解散二部那天起，Loki知道失业的阴影已经笼罩在他——一个年仅二十岁、风华正茂的青年身上，电视剧果然不可信，谁说男人四十才可能面临失业危机？但在其他几个同事跑去酒吧买醉的衬托下，Loki真的算反应平和。

为了挽留他们这些曾为公司做出杰出贡献的杀手，人事部专门组织了一场招聘会，有意愿调岗其他部门的人员可以前去参加。Loki问过Fandral自己还能做什么，而后者立刻反问他有什么特长，Loki因此陷入沉默。

他既不会谈生意，也不会做日常的文员工作，空有一身力气——Fandral便尴尬地问他要不要去当保安。Loki感到非常掉价，他曾出入酒绿灯红的十字区，手起枪落带走一条条价值连城的人命，怎么最后落到要给Thor当保安的地步？

Fandral非常惋惜地说：“那就只能请你暂时离开公司了，不过我们提供了丰厚的离职金，你不要担心。”

Loki立刻被文件上的数字吸引了注意力，加总起来那可真是一个巨大的数目呢。

 

看在钱的份上，Loki在沙发上翻滚一圈，十年杀手生涯就此结束，十万美元作为补偿金其实挺不错。听说这里面还有公司特别补贴给他的钱，Loki得意地想，他不愧是二部第一人，离职金也拿的最多。Thor残忍开除他，不多给一些离职金，Loki肯定跟他没完。

打开MjoMjo，Loki准备核算一下自己户头的总资产——即使将要离开老东家，Loki依然是Thor产品的忠诚用户，毕竟现在人人都在用MjoMjo，不然他们也不会这么快从西城第一黑帮顺利转型为互联网第三方支付企业。

十年前Loki来到阿斯加德，满心以为自己会过一辈子枪口舔血的生活，哪知道去年他才从助手转为正职，杀手生涯刚刚起跑，就被Thor这个无良老板掐灭了，有那么几天Loki持续陷入自我怀疑中，他学了七年的精英杀手教育课程究竟是为什么？他每天起早贪黑学射击又是为什么？

Loki盯着锤子图标好一会儿，颤抖着手指点下账户余额——Loki倒抽一口凉气，加上他的离职金，只有十五万美元！这非常不妙，Loki想起今天早上他刚付掉的季度家政服务金，由于他职业特殊，需要保密工作做得特别出色的服务人员，就算他不吃不喝，十五万也只能供他挨到明年，这很危险。

加上他不可能不吃不喝。在被Thor养了这么多年以后，Loki家的恩格尔系数一向很高，何况杀手平日并不经常出去抛头露面，吃喝成了Loki的一大爱好——尽管在旁人眼中他就像饿了好几年一样。

Loki开始发愁了，十五万根本不够，不行，他要自立自强，就算没有Thor，他也要养活自己。

那么问题来了，他究竟有什么技能？

 

 

头疼想了半天加一夜后，Loki仍旧不知道上述问题的答案，他没有正经学历，没有见得了光的工作经历，没有技能等级证书，在这个就业压力倍大的社会，除了有个安身之所，Loki一无所有。

好在公司的离职金如期发放。Loki一大早开车出门，直奔人力资源部，领完同事说还有一笔抚恤金在对面等他过去。

嗯？抚恤金？Loki疑惑半晌，之前看到的清单好像没有这一项，难道是Thor良心发现，单独给他准备的一笔款项？

一定是这样。想清楚后Loki激动极了，飞快离开办公室奔向目的地，看来Thor也不坏，考虑得非常细致体贴。

 

结果下一秒，Loki看见Fandral的办公室门口排起了长队，旁边空着的墙上贴着一张领取顺序表格。等Loki看清上面的字样，他差点昏倒在Fandral门前。

第十九号，Loki Odinson，隶属公关二部。

他前面整整有十八个人！说好是Thor的唯一呢？！Loki目瞪口呆，还有十八个人能领抚恤金？Loki无法置信，迅速扫了队伍一眼，他出色的记忆力立刻让他认出队伍里不少熟悉面孔。

如果没有总结错误，这些人基本上在五十岁以上，或者受过重伤，没办法继续工作——天啊，自己竟然和这些人一起拿抚恤金？！

Loki觉得他的自尊心受到了强烈冲击。

“……下一个，十九号，Odinson先生。”Fandral的声音响起，其余领完抚恤金的十八个老弱病残因为行动迟缓还没离开公司，他们听到Loki与Thor如出一辙的姓氏，同情地看了一眼这个年轻的杀手。

“Thor挺厚道，就算姓Odinson也跟我们拿一样的离职金。”有人窃窃私语道。

不，我们不一样！Loki气得鼓起腮帮子，愤恨地走进Fandral的办公室，金发男人推来一张签名表，Loki本想拒签，转念想起自己的账户余额，他不得不叹了口气。

“在这里签完字，钱就会打到你的MjoMjo账户上，加上你之前领的补偿金一共十万元，请你核对数目。”Fandral公事公办的语气尤其欠揍，随后他附赠了一个笑容道，“西城人民的最爱——妙妙宝，足不出户，带你买遍世界。”

“……”Loki嘴角抽搐，Thor一定是脑子有病才想出这种傻气至极的推广语。一边否认着老东家的产品，Loki一边打开MjoMjo查账，确认金额入户后打起精神来跟Fandral招了招手离开。

隔壁工作区的Heimdallr正巧捧着咖啡杯路过，看了一眼晃晃悠悠出门去的Loki疑惑地问：“Loki也要离开公司？”

Fandral从名单中抬起头来，迷迷糊糊地想了一会儿，“Thor好像还不知道呢。”

 

 

Loki盯着他的资产数额走进电梯，拿到离职金后他的脑子一片空白。照理说他应该兢兢业业地去找新工作，可是他不太清楚怎么在找工作的APP上填工作经历。暂且把工作的事压下，Loki想先放松一段时间。他刚从浴血战斗的日子中解放，理所应当去度假晒个日光浴——在他还没破产前。

电梯到达一楼，Loki已经开始搜索机票，他走了两步抬头，看到一张熟面孔走近，Loki还没出声，对方三两步走到他面前，保持着一贯高调的作风拍了他的肩膀一把，“Loki！好久不见！”

“Tony，好久不见。”Loki清清嗓，把手机收起来，“来找Thor吗？”

著名的西城军火商耸耸肩，“只能来找他，不然来找他爸吗？不了，我跟独眼老头没那么多话说……你要去哪？我可以让Jarvis顺路送你一程。”

两年前Loki在任务中偶然结识了比他大不少的Tony Stark，和传闻中难缠的军火商不太一样，Tony日常只是有点浮夸，但绝对算得上是一位热心的朋友。Loki不甚在意地抬头反问：“我刚离职，附近有什么好玩的地方推荐吗？”

Tony愣了半秒，不可置信地说：“Thor解雇你？”

谢谢，我非常清楚这个事实。Loki皱起眉头，从刚才的淡定变得稍加烦躁。

“这真是……太好了！”Tony猛地抓住Loki的手，把黑发小年轻吓得懵了几秒，瞪大翠绿的眼睛看着他，Tony连忙松开Loki，咳嗽一声认真地说，“不好意思，是这样，我刚好缺一个秘书——一个保镖，换句话说就是我这里有一份工作，你愿意来吗？”开什么玩笑！Loki的身手在西城小有名气，要是知道能在这里捡到一个完美的人选，Tony这几天才不至于烦恼得睡不着觉，他一向严格挑剔，Happy选的几个人都没能让他满意——但现在他找到Loki了！Tony高兴极了，眼睛里露出狼一般的光芒。

“……当保镖可以，但是我比较擅长杀人，别的不敢给你保证。”Loki当即换上谈判口吻，仿佛这不是唯一一桩摆在他面前的工作似的，“单独出任务我的薪水以小时计算。”

“钱不是问题，只要你过来。”Tony随意挥挥手，搂着Loki的肩膀把他带往大厅角落，“听着，我最近要谈一桩大项目，但我的私人保镖有点忙，队伍里缺一个像你一样年轻的新面孔，大概需要连续工作半个月，你方便来帮忙吗？”

包吃住吗？Loki很争气地憋住内心的疑问，假装不在意地点点头说：“可以，什么时候工作？地点是？”

Tony一拍手掌笑道：“朝九晚五，下班后照常回家。工作地点在你之前去过的Stark大厦，我先打一半薪水到你卡上，剩下一半等工作结束再付给你。”

“打到我的MjoMjo账户上。”Loki矜持地要求，“明天开始工作？”

Tony没想到Loki已经和阿斯加德交接完手续，更是满意地说：“当然好，我的命可全靠你了，小Odinson先生。”


	2. 02

没想到来阿斯加德一趟就能收获一名高素质保镖，Tony目送Loki出门，美滋滋地走进电梯，来到顶楼的CEO办公室——没错，西城最大的黑帮集会地现在有了“CEO办公室”，Tony不禁咂舌，Thor变身变得很彻底，比他这个正经商人更加具有商业气息。

办公桌前的金发男人正埋头于文件堆中，公司正式脱离黑色地带不过是几个月前的事，即使能干如Thor，也不能保证事情已经全部回到正轨上，于是他比以往更加工作狂，Tony一进门便闻到满屋子咖啡味，他清清嗓，“别告诉我你昨晚通宵了。”

Thor抬起头，他看起来脸色不好，但依旧精神奕奕，起身打了个哈欠，他喝掉杯子里剩下的冷咖啡，随手将一份文件放到Tony面前，“上市麻烦得要死，父亲觉得我动作太快，不过MjoMjo现在的情况很好。”

Tony摆摆手，他不打算参与阿斯加德的内部事宜，尽管他和Thor从小熟得穿一条裤子长大，但必要的距离仍然需要保持，“这我不管，我过几天要结婚了，你一定得出现。”

“什么？”随着那份请柬落在文件之中，Thor彻底愣住了，他撩起一头金发，沉默半晌，蔚蓝的双眼盯着Tony的大眼睛不发一言。

Tony被Thor瘆人的眼神看得直起腰板硬气地说：“你该不会连我和队长在恋爱都忘了吧？！工作狂雷神先生。”

“不是，我记得在沃顿的时候，你说要单身一辈子；没想到才三十岁，你立刻跟Steve登记结婚了。”Thor轻笑一声，回忆起他和Tony上大学那阵子，他基本不怎么出现在校园，那是阿斯加德的鼎盛期，也是阿斯加德的变革期，他跟着Odin接触事务，纯粹是用钱在学校里挂了学位。不过他照样清楚Tony的名气，这可是不去上学也能听到的传说。

想起逃学大王Thor的劣迹，Tony呶呶嘴说：“队长着急——反正你得来参加婚礼，上次输给我的一百瓶香槟刚好可以兑现。”

他们口中的“队长”是一家保镖公司的老板，因为承包了Tony的保镖团队，是Tony的贴身私人保镖，自然也是保镖队长，Tony总是喜欢叫他队长，连带Thor现在也爱这么叫。托Tony的福，两位金发汉子才会认识，Thor欣赏Steve的正直与超强的业务能力，即使他们曾经一正一邪，也不影响三人成为朋友。

反正阿斯加德没做过太多伤天害理的事，它只是在金钱流通领域——更通俗一点说是高利贷领域——做得格外出色。

“好吧，你们什么时候拍结婚纪念照？我会抽空过去。”Thor翻了一下自己的行程，“最近我都在西城，需要帮忙记得叫我。”最要好的两位朋友的婚礼他当然不能缺席，Thor心想，自己真是个仗义的朋友。

Tony稍微皱眉，单身派对叫你，为什么拍结婚照也要叫你？

“最近不是流行带上亲友团一起拍照吗？”Thor疑惑地点开手机，搜了几张图给Tony看，两人认真地研究了一会儿，Tony被Thor说服，爽快地答应下来，并叮嘱Thor不要迟到。

Tony友好地拍拍Thor的肩膀，“你最近忙得昏天黑地还对我们的事这么上心，谢谢——对了，我今天挖走了你的员工，那个叫Loki的杀手……”

“什么？！”Thor惊奇地看了Tony的一眼，马上联想到最近的“裁员事件”，这不是真正意义上的裁员，只是让一些老员工拿着高薪回家养老，一些年轻员工改头换面到其他部门工作，Loki……Loki怎么被Tony挖走了？Thor茫然的表情取悦了恶趣味的Tony Stark，他笑着摸自己的胡子，同情地拍拍Thor的肩膀。

“他说被你开除了，我不是忙着跟Steve结婚吗？保镖队里空了一个位置，需要他帮忙，真诚地感谢你，没眼光地开除了Loki。”Tony已经笑得直不起腰了。

Thor仍旧是一副“到底发生了什么”的表情，Tony越笑越夸张，雷神不满地咳嗽一声，手指不耐烦地敲打桌面，他终于想明白这是怎么回事。Loki那个傻瓜，他大概真的没有一点常识，哪个黑帮敢在洗白以后开除杀手？不是灭口，就是高薪供养，谁敢让这种握有内部机密的人跑出去？！但Loki不止跑出去了，还傻乎乎地要找新工作，行吧，还好他遇到的是Tony。

Tony估计Thor可能被Loki气死了……他虽然不清楚这对Odinson之间的纠葛，但作为Thor的好朋友，Tony知道Loki对他而言是很特别的存在，十年前这个黑发少年来到Thor身边，便立刻抢走了Odin送给Thor的梣树庄园，一直霸占至今，要说这两人之间没鬼……Tony瞥了一眼貌似毫无波澜的Thor，他可真会装啊。

Thor不知道军火商内心的想法，他示意Tony稍等一下，用内线电话拨给Fandral，不耐烦地问：“Loki是怎么回事？”

Fandral惊讶地回答：“我不是给你送过离职文件吗？你没看？他的名字在上面，我还好奇你怎么没留住他。”

Thor闻言翻了一下桌上乱七八糟的材料，好吧，的确有一份离职名单被压在最最下面。他无奈至极，叹气声让Fandral幸灾乐祸地笑道：“我问他有没有杀人以外的技能，他说没有，这样我也很难办，老板，你不能强求……”

认命翻了个白眼，Thor挂掉电话，揉着太阳穴无力地看着Tony，干巴巴地开口说：“Loki说过他只会杀人，招了这种员工回去，你倒是不怕麻烦。”

被Thor酸倒牙根，Tony捂着腮帮后退一步笑道：“我会对他进行严格的员工培训，请别担心。”

我不担心。黑着脸目送Tony离开，Thor感觉胃里的咖啡都要呕出来了。

 

<<< 

 

梣树庄园与Thor最初把它交给Loki时没有太大变化。黑发男人穿过一片树荫进屋，按开指纹锁后嗅到房间里清新的木香，他紧绷的神经终于放松下来，犹如第一次来到庄园，Loki那时候还是个孩子，却无来由地对这个偌大的别墅感到安心，大概是由于这儿独特的气味，有点像婴儿时期熟悉的味道。

他现在拥有的一切都要感谢Thor。对那个金发男人来说可能只是举手之劳——在若干个孤儿中选择他——但对Loki来说，这意味着太多。

在遇见Thor之前，Loki当过扒手，也当过乖巧的孤儿，等待一对好心父母把他领走，结果Thor出现了，陪伴他一起来的是一个花白头发的独眼中年男人，Loki站在角落，永远记得意气风发的金发青年指着他对Odin说：“我想要他。”

遇到Thor之后，Loki离开了教会小学，他本来也不喜欢循规蹈矩地学习，尽管学习枪械那几年异常辛苦，Loki却乐在其中。Thor并不经常来看他，但是礼物从未间断，Loki觉得Thor像个会魔法的爱尔兰巨人，不然他怎么会知道自己的尺码？数不清的华美衣服，全球最先进的枪支、最威猛的弹药，这是Loki想都不敢想的生活。

刚开始他是杀手课堂里唯一的学生，他是第一；到后来课堂里的人越来越多，Loki仍旧是第一。可能是为了拿第一太过拼命，等到出任务的时候，Loki的手段简单粗暴，把不少同行吓了一跳，不知道他是在发泄累积多年的学习压力。然而坦白说，Loki还是喜欢学习那段年月，除了考第一以外他无忧无虑，终日享受着吃饱喝足睡好的生活，这是十岁前他最梦寐以求的。

所以与现在相比，那时候不知道幸福了多少！Loki忍不住叹气，杀人的时候怕被反杀、无法继续“吃饱喝足睡好”，二十岁失业以后他倒是怀念可以杀人的日子，没事就拿任务对象发泄一下真的好。

刚刚在回家路上Loki买了一套新西装，他爱死Gucci今年的春夏新款，结果刷卡的时候他一阵肉疼……Thor，你怎么不继续送衣服了？！Loki吸吸鼻子，他绝对不要回到十岁前的悲惨生活！

正当天马行空地思索着，Loki突然接到一个陌生电话。

“Odinson先生您好，由于贵公司停止代缴服务费，请问本月的车辆上门维护服务还要继续吗？如需继续，请您按照惯例先缴本季度的定金。”

什么？Loki问：“定金是多少？”

客服说了一个让Loki持续震惊的数字，他晕头转向，好一会儿才反应过来，望着天花板，电话已经被他挂掉，这个月得自己洗车了？Loki躺在沙发上，半晌没有回过神来，原来在西城生活，成本这么高昂？！

……

 

恍惚之间听见门口的指纹锁响起，Loki一愣，从沙发上起来，慢慢踱步走到门边，本以为是哪个仇家趁他失意的时候提枪上门寻仇，Loki却跟进门的Thor撞了个满怀。

“……你这个欢迎方式……？”Thor搂着Loki的腰，眼睛下的黑眼圈让他像极了东方保护动物熊猫，他打了个呵欠，松开差点滑倒的前杀手，心想Loki这么冒失是怎么拿到每年的绩效奖金。

“你怎么会来？”Loki意外至极，站好后与Thor大眼对小眼，片刻反应过来问道，“喝红茶吗？”

“不了，我刚喝了一肚子咖啡。”Thor熟稔地把外套挂到衣帽架上，打了个哈欠躺倒在Loki刚躺过的位置，差点要就地打呼，张开眼睛的瞬间看到Loki绿幽幽的双眼，Thor吓了一跳。

Loki很想问Thor，你是不是来收租的？我现在一分钱都不会给你，你快回去。可等到望进那双蔚蓝的眼睛里，Loki只能喉头微动，问：“你今晚留下来吃饭？”惨了，他不会做饭，家政人员今天好像不来……定个披萨可以应付Thor吗？

“嗯好啊，好长一段时间没见到你了。”Thor笑了笑。在黑帮众人中他长得极为出色，继承了Odin和Frigga的全部优点，被他这样注视着，再坚硬的心都会有所动摇。怪不得Thor想让阿斯加德转型，就算阿斯加德未来成为一家造星公司，Loki也不会觉得奇怪，毕竟长得如此招摇，在道上混很容易引起他人注意吧，可怜的Thor。

“吃披萨吗？”居然这样说出来了！Loki保持面上的冷淡，进一步说，“我知道附近有家很好吃的披萨。”

Thor点点头，他困极了，闭上眼睛听Loki去一旁打电话。虽然Loki是他名义上的弟弟，但事实上他算是Thor做主收养的孩子，两人相差十岁，Thor给了他安居之所后便很少来梣树庄园，早几年是忙阿斯加德的事，后几年Loki长大了，两人经常会在名下的产业见面，Loki是一把好刀，可惜现在不属于他……想起这事Thor便不高兴地睁开眼睛。

“听说你去Tony那边工作了？”Thor的语气听起来有些不满。

Loki怔住了，肩膀顿时僵硬至极，他像个提线木偶一样迟滞地转过脑袋，来了，要收租了！

“唔，虽然不是坏事，可以积累不同的工作经验。”意识到自己口气太酸了Thor恢复以往爽朗的声音道，“还住在庄园吗？”

“住。”Loki含含糊糊地回答，Thor到底什么意思？难道Tony会给他提供员工宿舍吗？不，他绝对不要住那种多人间宿舍，必要时候他可以拿枪威胁Thor吗？好像不太行……他的枪法就是这个男人教的。

看来Tony没给他房子，太好了。Thor松了口气，故作正经地直起身说：“嗯，等你工作经验再丰富些可以考虑自己买房，在那之前，庄园一直是你的。”

完了，在催我买房。短短几分钟Loki的内心跌宕起伏，像坐云霄飞车一般，他渐渐冷静下来，至少Thor的意思是他买不到房就不用搬走，这是个好消息。Loki扯出一个微笑道：“所以你是特地来问我离职的事？唔，总之你原来的房间保持原状，欢迎你随时来。”

这个说法好像不太对劲，Thor扁扁嘴，风吹起他一缕金发，男人懒洋洋地躺回沙发上，露出雕塑般的侧脸，他否认了Loki的说法，道：“昨晚通宵加班，今天早点下班想休息一下便过来了。”

Loki望着那颗金灿灿的脑袋陷入沉思，这家伙不是为了上下班方便租了公寓？


	3. 03

刚到梣树庄园那几日Loki并不能很好地适应新环境，孤儿院里他总是与很多人一起分享房间，骤然独自拥有一个过大的寝室使Loki连续几晚都偷偷跑到了Thor房间睡觉。年纪差太大，Thor倒不介意陪陪这位初来乍到的小朋友，很快Loki便从睡不着的阴影中走了出来。时隔多年Thor再次睡在隔壁房间，Loki竟然破天荒失眠了。

开车前往Stark大厦的路上Loki连续打了好几个哈欠，Thor这个混球，他的出现彻底毁掉Loki第一天上班。

昨晚本来两人相安无事，Loki正擦拭着明天要带去上班的武器，结果Thor急吼吼地敲门，丢给他一箩筐脏衣服，真诚地说：“帮我洗了晾一下，下次来再带走，不着急。”

看在Thor是他前老板的份上，Loki没拿出手枪对着他那张英俊的脸开上两发子弹已经是仁至义尽。开什么玩笑，让他帮Thor洗衣服？手洗绝对不可能，机洗……几分钟后Loki站在洗衣房门口，盯着那台轰隆作响的机器。

等等，衬衣能机洗吗？Loki皱起秀气的眉毛，咽咽口水，想起Thor平时买的衣服价格，再想想自己的账户余额……他默默地关掉洗衣机，万一他按错哪个按钮，唉，Loki把脏衣篓搬回房间，下次家政人员来的时候他再好好交代一下。

结果衣服上的香水味实在太浓郁了，加上Thor身上那股荷尔蒙，Loki硬是感觉这家伙睡在自己身边，一晚上没睡着。

 

好在以往当杀手出任务熬个几天的情况也有，Loki在路上顺便买了杯手冲咖啡，仍算是精神地来到Tony的办公室。他一向很准时，站在外面等了五分钟，Tony手下的主管Happy才到来。

两人交换了一个目光，心照不宣Loki的身份，Happy没多寒暄，上前交代清楚Tony今天的事务，Loki很快意识到他的工作其实比想象中简单。一直站在Tony身边，伪装成他的秘书，注意保护他即可。

唉，没劲。Loki一贯是“能打架绝不废话”的代名词，他没当过保镖，请问真的出事的时候他能杀人吗？

 

十点一到，Tony的一天便开始了。今天的主要任务是约谈一位阿拉伯商人。

“如果RX-100能研究出来，在阿拉伯的销售额六四分成，我六，您四。”Tony做出最大让步，毕竟武器是他们主要负责研制的，其实不找合作商也不是不可以，只是找了会更方便打开阿拉伯市场。

“这真是狮子大开口，我想我们才是拿六成的那方。”阿拉伯人吸了一口雪茄，毫不犹豫地否决道。

就在此时，同声翻译铁青着脸，抱歉地看着Tony说：“我得去一趟洗手间。”

该死，这是他们最后一次交谈，翻译却频频不好。Tony的脸色越来越差，每次都得为翻译的离席暂停几分钟，吃茶歇已经不是好借口，然而他信得过的翻译今天只来了这位……

抱着生意要黄的心态，Tony十分无力地靠在沙发上，对面的阿拉伯人露出一个古怪的微笑。

Loki为这个微笑感到一丝紧张，他站在窗边，仔细观察阿拉伯人带来的保镖和秘书，如果这时候他们突然动手，自己是否能够同时对付这么多人？Tony看起来很焦躁，这样的情况对他们不太有利。

阿拉伯人突然开口，“看来Stark先生并不在意这次生意，我想我也应该离开贵国了。”

Tony心想，我是谁，我在哪，他在说什么。

“没有多带一位翻译说明我的老板十分谨慎，而您一直没有翻译，看来您并不在意这桩生意。本来这是一次双赢合作，如果您不能拿出真正的耐心与诚意，我认为阿拉伯市场对我们而言也不是那么重要。”

Tony心想，完了，Loki在说什么？他居然找了个会说阿拉伯语的保镖？！

阿拉伯人不禁感到一丝惊讶，没想到这里还有人会说阿拉伯语，看样子并不像专业翻译，应该是Stark的保镖，那么进来时候他们避开那个翻译讨论的计划是不是被Loki听见了……商人冲身后的秘书使了个眼色，对方飞快算好账，俯身在他耳边说了个数字。

“我们改变主意了，可能七三比较适合，请您不要忘记这是在谁的地盘上谈生意。”Loki满脸冷淡，不经意地说。从阿拉伯大老远飞过来谈生意，怎么可能不想谈成？嫌钱多，那就再少点，Loki觉得Tony就是脾气太好了，对付这种人应该直接用枪抵着他脑袋签合同比较快。

阿拉伯商人有点吃惊，第一次遇到如此强硬的谈判口吻，让他顿时犹疑，难道Stark已经找好了其他阿拉伯合作商？

即使Tony听不懂阿拉伯语，此刻也能从商人的表情看出事情不太对劲，这时候翻译急匆匆推门进来，Loki退到一边，接下来的发展十分奇妙，用一星期都没谈下来的事，居然立刻结束了。

Tony笑着让Happy带商人的团队去附近用餐，他回头看了一眼还站在落地窗边的Loki，不由得惊叹道：“不是说你除了杀人什么都不会吗？”

Loki有些疑惑，理直气壮地说：“这是杀人的铺垫。”

“……你还会哪国语言？”Tony无力地翻了个白眼，“我得付你双倍工资？保镖和翻译，还是个有谈判技巧的翻译，所以你刚才跟他说了什么？”

Loki简单重复了自己的话，他比较在意Tony说的双倍工资，当即认真地回答：“基本上杀手会的外语我都会，你可以酌情给我加钱，我不会介意。”

Tony哭笑不得，“你到底有多缺钱？看来Thor薄待你，你才会跳槽走人。”不过今天能谈成这桩生意他很满意，给Loki发点小奖金不在话下，碰运气雇的这个保镖挺不错。

 

中午的自助餐宾主尽欢，Tony和阿拉伯人聊了一会儿定下一些细节，便绕到Loki身边跟他闲聊，Loki显然对海鲜自助餐很有兴趣，Tony一边问他话，他一边不动声色地解决了一盘蓝鳍金枪鱼，Tony看着这吃饭速度不禁心想——Loki是因为太能吃才被Thor开除的？

“……不，你随便找一个杀手都会阿拉伯语，这很正常。”Loki晃了晃餐叉，喝了口红酒。

Tony没有戳破Loki的认知错误，他笑着说：“是吗？那你为什么不考虑去做同声翻译？我记得你想找新工作。”

“我只是会听会说，没兴趣帮别人传话。”Loki打量Tony一眼，军火商看起来收入不错，如果能长久地当Tony的保镖，职业和以前相近，真是再好不过，Loki不动声色地问，“其实你和之前的Thor，谁的工作更危险？”

Tony立刻笑道：“当然是Thor，放高利贷违法，做做军火生意又不违法。”

看来真是个不错的上司选择，工作风险甚至比以前低。Loki仔细打起了小算盘。

“不过我的仇家比他多，西海岸这块的高利贷业务基本上被Thor垄断了。”Tony十分遗憾地叹气，“没人能找Thor麻烦，阿斯加德和政府关系不错，我只能靠Steve保护。”

……这样看来好像Thor更好一点？！Loki嚼了嚼嘴里的鹅肝，故意问：“Steve是？”

“你不认识吗？他是我的未婚夫。”真稀奇，还有人不知道他和Steve要结婚的事？Tony趁机道，“过两天我们要拍结婚纪念照，Thor也要来，现场有两位老板需要你保护了。”

他才不需要我保护。Loki扁扁嘴翻了个白眼，Thor自己就能打趴离他五米远的敌人，一股子蛮力的混球。

“对了，Steve是我的保镖队队长，最近他忙着准备婚礼事宜，所以位置空缺，找你过来帮忙。”Tony顺带解释几句，赞赏道，“你可比我想象中要优秀，很期待你大展身手。”

“还是算了，这样意味着你有危险，我很愿意拿着高薪干站在一边看你谈生意。”Loki扯出个假笑，看着Tony英俊的面庞感到一丝无力，英俊又多金的人个个有主，他要怎么办？

 

<<< 

 

被Tony和Loki热议的另一位男主角Thor在办公室里打了个喷嚏。

“感冒了？昨晚家里没开暖气？”Fandral来送文件的时候顺口问候道，男人摆摆手，示意他没事，Fandral便把东西放下，“你就这样放任Loki不管？他可是小Odinson。”虽然有他“从中作梗”，但是作为Loki的“第一监护人”，Thor怎么会听之任之？

一听人提起这事Thor就郁闷，颇有种自家养了多年的黑猫傻乎乎地为了吃老鼠舍弃高级皇家猫粮跑了的感觉萦绕在心头，Thor冷淡地抬起脸颊，揉揉鼻头，“他长大了，我管不了那么多，出去外面见识世界挺好。”

Fandral坐到Thor对面，笑嘻嘻地说：“你除了给人家买衣服、买武器，也没经常管他啊。”

“大家是独立的个体，你别笑成这样，我不对未成年出手，他那么小——”说到这里Thor突然觉得哪里不对，不知不觉中，Loki已经从当初的小豆丁长成了瘦高修长的青年，说来惭愧，Thor对这样的Loki并不熟悉，他记忆里的Loki始终是那时候一点点大的孩子。

Fandral挑挑眉，一看Thor这个语气就知道这个工作狂忘记了什么，他故意踩在Thor的伤疤上道：“哎，明明天天给人家买高定，记得对方的尺码，却不记得人家早就跟你一样高了，真残酷。”

工作狂先生瞪着他的好友，手指敲着桌面不爽地说：“喂，注意点，我是你的老板，还有，Loki的账我还没跟你清算。”

Fandral连忙做出投降的手势，模拟给自己的嘴巴拉上拉链，小声说：“我错了，老板，这是我们的秘密，即使您发泄压力的方式独特——你还是爱Loki的，不然你怎么不给我买衣服？以及，他说完只会杀人之后就不理我了，我群发辞退书他也没来抗议，谁知道真的走了。”

“想买衣服就拿年终奖去买，别在这里哭穷。”转型以后阿斯加德也按照企业那套规矩开始有了年终奖，Thor对属下很好，也从不吝啬给Fandral发工资，“你名下的酒吧还在营运，别以为我不知道。”

Fandral无语地翻了个白眼，他这话的重点是要让Thor给他买衣服吗？！为什么自己的老板这么傻！？他无力地假笑道：“行，我倒要看看你能忍住不买衣服到什么时候。”

大不了换个人买嘛，Thor满不在乎地心想，笑眯眯地对Fandral说：“周三我不来公司了，Tony要拍结婚照。”

一个头两个大，Fandral心想，Stark要拍结婚照你去干什么？！还要去一天！


	4. 04

结婚照的主要取景地在海边，由于Happy要提前过去布置，Loki顺便担任Tony的司机。早上九点等在Tony家门口，Loki偷偷吃掉一份三明治，开了车窗方便空气流通，不一会儿便看到Tony和一个金发蓝眼的男人一起走出来。

那男人没有蓄胡子，看起来很年轻，如果说Tony和Thor因为满脸胡子被判为同龄人，这个男人勉强可以算作Loki的同龄人。不，他比我老一点，Loki心想。十分无动于衷地看着老板自己开门上车，和未婚夫亲热地坐在后排，Loki关好车窗准备出发。

“你没给我开车门，Loki。”Tony故意吹了声口哨笑着说。

“Tony。”Steve无奈地看他一眼，不希望旁人生出不必要的误会。

Loki闻到一股恋爱的酸臭味，他既有些遗憾，又忍不住皱起眉头冷冷地说：“开门，加钱——噢，你之前也没说我得给你开车，别忘了小费。”

“噗，我回头得好好问问Thor，他到底给你发了多少工资，怎么会让你变成小葛朗台。”Tony突然想起，连忙道，“不用回头再问，他今天就会过来。”

Loki打方向盘的手一滞，鼻腔里小声地哼了哼。车驶出三公里，Tony几乎靠在了Steve身上打盹，金发男人和Loki在镜中目光相接，Loki礼貌地避开。真是麻烦，如果要看别人调情，还是和他差不多身份的男人傍上金主这样的组合，酬金应该翻倍。

一路向西往海边开，驶入城市主干道后Loki放缓车速。Steve发现他在一个红绿灯街口来回兜转，忍不住开口问：“有情况？”

Loki瞥了一眼后视镜，“有车跟着——让Tony坐好，我得甩掉他们。”年轻的黑发男人迅速换档，连续超越前车，和刚才的怀疑对象隔开两辆车以上，Loki猛地打满方向盘拐进一旁的小巷。

Steve被Loki的车技吓了一跳，他推醒Tony，对方给了他一个安心的眼神，继续靠到他肩上。好好的宝马被当成赛车开真是前所未有的体验，Loki的速度极快，由于惯性他们持续向后倾倒，Steve猜可能已经严重超速，Loki不知道怎么会这么熟悉这一带，七拐八拐一会儿后驶出小巷，便看见了宽敞的马路，Loki慢慢降低车速，Steve正处于震惊中一时忘记扶住Tony，军火商撞上驾驶座的椅背，揉了揉额角。

“Uber司机也挺适合你，月收入不错。”Tony调侃道。

“刚才有人跟车，你要不要交代一声？”Loki一边建议，一边心想——他才不开网约车，不过给Thor开车应该待遇不错？等这边结束可以问问。

除去中间的意外，Tony一行人很顺利地到达海边，摄影团队已经就位，安保团队分散在各个角落，看起来格外低调，Loki不敢离Tony太远，把车停好交给Happy，站在大灯边上观察四周的环境，至少万一等会动起手来，Loki知道站在哪个位置能最有效保护Tony。

“Thor呢？不会还要我等他吧？”Tony在上妆间隙开口问。

“还没到，我昨天通知他十点，不知道他会不会中途过来。”Happy看了一眼手表，继续维持海滩上的秩序。

Loki不爱晒太阳，干脆和Tony的秘书站在一起，蹭用对方的遮阳伞。时间到达十点，忽然之间不远处传来一道熟悉的声音。

“Tony——”Thor招着手从北边走来，他步伐大，走路速度很快，风尘仆仆地到达人群中央。

Tony被他的样子吓了一跳，Thor将深蓝色的西装外套搭在肩后，一头长发显得有些凌乱，明明还是冬天，他却卷起袖子，露出强健的肌肉，Thor活动着手腕关节，Tony看他一眼，再看了Steve一眼，到底谁的身材更好？

“Boss，安保说有两个人昏倒在北边，明显有斗殴痕迹。”Happy急忙把最新消息向老板报告。

Thor身上的肃杀还未完全褪去，他瞥见Loki，才稍稍收敛血气，“停好车看到两个人偷偷摸摸地藏在附近，就知道你今天不顺、被人盯上，顺手帮你解决了，不用谢。”

Loki轻笑一声，Thor还是这个脾气，打人的速度又快又狠，自己还毫发无伤。

Tony没想到Thor一来就帮他处理了一个麻烦，笑着拍拍他的肩膀说晚上请他喝酒，随后把他推到化妆师身边，和准备好的Steve先拍一套照片。

化妆师帮Thor稍微打理了发型，将长发绑成一束垂在脑后，因为Thor不是主角，化妆上没有特别要求，他本就长得高大，万一抢镜了……今天拍的可是结婚照，Stark非得拆了他们工作室……

 

新婚夫夫亲昵地拍完一套纪念照，招呼他们的好朋友Thor过去，人高马大的金发男人往那边一站便抢走了大部分镜头，摄影师尴尬地看着三人，目光在Thor身上游移，随后招呼自己的助手给他们三人搬了椅子，更换场景布置，“对，Odinson先生你坐这里，Stark先生和Rogers先生坐在一起……”

这场景太尴尬了，Loki捂着眼睛，怎么看怎么像Thor是其中一个人的情人，好好的结婚照变成了抓小三照……摄影师也意识到不太对，草草拍了一张后赶紧让他们三个人站起来，Thor站中间，搂着两位新郎的肩膀。

嗯……这次像好友照了，西城三巨头合影？Tony和Steve不像Thor那么高大，被他揽着，在视觉上倒是一张不错的构图，三个加起来快一百岁的人露出真诚的笑容，Loki浑身泛起鸡皮疙瘩，这张图的主角莫名变成了Thor，估计也是一张会被Tony雪藏的照片吧。

摄影师又吆喝一声，三人自己选了个姿势，Tony坐着，Thor和Steve站着……鬼知道总裁们为什么要选这种姿势，Loki嘴角抽搐，这张构图真的太像总裁和他的金发保镖们了。

Loki心里很是无语，但他的注意力并没有完全被拍照吸引走，仍在留意附近的动静。有什么猛地动了一下，Loki的手指移动到后腰上，摸着腰间的硬物，随后他拔出手枪，冲摄影团队里的某个身影开了一枪。

“怎么回事？！”Tony被这动静吓了一跳，转眼看到原先撑着阳伞的女士倒下，Loki拔腿上前，打开一瓶矿泉水，粗暴地洗掉她脸上的妆容，大家这才发现这人并不是Tony的秘书，大概与今天早上跟车的人是一伙的。

Thor见Loki手起枪落，动作十分利索，心头不由得一跳。他的动作行云流水般连贯，略显稚嫩的面孔此刻却异常的老成，持枪的身姿透着一股英俊的味道，Thor眯起眼睛，忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。

“香水和昨天差别太大。”Loki随口解释一句，他刚才站在对方身边便觉得那个味道不对，事情已经解决，Loki起身对Tony赞叹道“这批橡皮子弹效果不错。”

两个黑色脑袋扎堆意外碍眼，Thor瞥向Steve，队长仿佛没有同样的感受，和Happy一起迅速处理起这一事故，Stark工业的人当即重新检查在场人员，再次确认大家的身份，很快便恢复了拍照秩序——Tony和Loki仍凑在一起，不知道Tony说了什么，Loki笑得很高兴，唇角向上翘起。Thor记得他一向冷淡，对谁都是如此，只有面对自己才会偶尔露出笑容。

虽说Loki之前是他的属下，但这是Thor第一次亲眼见Loki执行任务。又快又准，像一只优雅的黑豹，敏捷机灵，叫人移不开眼……阿斯加德不是不缺保镖，与其让Loki为Tony工作，不如让他为自己工作？Thor仔细想了想，对啊，他养大的杀手，怎么能这样放跑了？

他缺一个像保镖一样的秘书，Loki十分聪明，教了便会，再适合不过。放在身边监督着Thor也不必担心他在外面是否受了欺负，这真是一个好主意……至于之前打算让Loki去市场部学着推广MjoMjo，这事还是算了，Loki学了那么多年格斗，总得物尽其用。

而且他打起架来特别利落，Thor觉得以后的危险场面能变得稍微赏心悦目一些，这真是难得的进步和变革。

 

与此同时，Tony看着正在为他前后奔走的Steve内心很是满意，他碰碰Loki的手臂道：“结婚的唯一好处就是不用再独自面对危险。”

可是我能自己保护自己。Loki嫌弃地瞥了他的现任老板一眼。

“这真是有钱都买不到的感觉。”Tony继续感慨。

“你给我钱我也会站出来保护你。”Loki翻了个白眼，“只要金额够大。”

“不不不，你是金钱驱使，Steve是发自内心。”Tony当即教育起Loki来，“这就是伴侣和下属的区别。”

Loki脑子里灵光一闪，对哦，发自内心……他如果想要保证自己的财政不崩盘，比起纯粹的金钱关系——自己赚钱，随时可能被老板开除——当然是找一个能发自内心不断给他钱的人更好，Loki瞟了Tony一眼，很显然，在场唯二的有钱人一个已经结婚了，那只剩下一个人。

目光慢慢飘到Thor身上，Loki咽咽口水，Thor真是一个不错的饭票选择，而且他们有着长达十年（虽然不常见面）的感情基础。Loki始终记得那个午后的走廊，Thor紧紧攥着他的手，Loki的指骨被捏得有点疼，却分外安心，他没被人这样牵过，彼时Thor已经很高了，Loki抬起头来望着他的下巴，Thor突然低头捏捏他的指腹，松开手流畅地签完字，把他抱了起来——

之后，他给了他全世界。

现在Loki希望Thor也记得这些往事，那就容易攻克了。

他歪着脑袋，忽而迎上Thor探究的目光，Loki微微勾起唇角，Thor和当年相比没有太多变化，只要在他身边，Loki便感到十分放松。

Tony疑惑地看着Thor和Loki突如其来的互动——可怜的Tony，他要是知道自己的无心之语让Loki产生了一个完全违反常理的判断，肯定会笑得停不下来。


	5. 05

# 05

拍照这事最开始大家都兴致勃勃，到后来越来越疲惫，无论是摄影师还是被要求换姿势的主角。Thor体力不错，尚且能够分心一边拍照一边观察Loki——这是很一次神奇的体验，自己带回来的孩子，突然有一天他长成了比你希望中更强大的模样，Thor感到既惊喜又好奇，今天如果不是Tony的好日子，他真希望再来几个仇家，好让他多看几次Loki打架。

说来奇怪，以前他能从情报里看到Loki的考试成绩、学习成果以及任务完成情况， Thor甚至教过他射击，却是第一次见Loki实战。在Thor的印象里，Loki是一个乖巧的弟弟、优秀的下属、合格的人选，但时过境迁，Loki离开了阿斯加德，Thor才意识到他同时是一名迷人的男性。

如同只见过白日烟火的人突然见到了夜晚的烟花一般，烟花还是烟花，但看的人心境全然不同。

Thor心想，他得把Loki拉回阿斯加德。

 

“Tony，问你个问题。”傍晚收工时Loki小声地问，“现在什么工作比较赚钱？”

Tony没想到Loki会这样问，摸着下巴上的胡子说：“放高利贷吧，你看Thor那么有钱，养十个你都不成问题。”

Loki疑惑地反问：“你不是说放高利贷违法吗？”

这是想要份正经工作？Tony有点意外，Loki这样的人才不继续在杀手行业发光发亮有点可惜，普通职业完全配不上他的经历，Tony惋惜地说：“普通人大概喜欢医生、律师、会计这种职业，在国内很赚钱。”

似懂非懂地点点头，Loki接触过阿斯加德的医生，知道需要多年正规大学教育及实践经验才能干好这份职业，至于律师，一般都是专业出道，尽管阿斯加德以前不太干净，法务可都是正经人。那么只剩下会计……

“别告诉我你要去考证，这很难，和我们的生活完全不同。”Tony恐吓道，无语地回过头去瞪了正在和Steve交谈的Thor一眼，这人是白痴吗？他的杀手弟弟打算从良好好学习，他怎么不管管？

Loki此刻却摇摇头说：“除非很倒霉，不然我不会去学第二项技能。”

Tony心想，你不是除了杀人还会说很多外语吗？那不算第二技能？

顷刻之间拍照事宜全部结束，Tony招呼着Thor一起去他家吃晚饭，Thor笑着摇摇头说：“我找你借个人，不去打扰你和Steve了，给Loki放一晚上假如何？”

Loki意外至极，抬眼望过去，两人的目光在空气中交汇，Thor看到的是“家养猫”不解的目光，仿佛辞退的员工不能跟旧老板一起吃晚饭似的。Thor咂舌，Loki难道忘了两人还是名义上的兄弟？

“好吧，祝你们兄弟俩有个美好的夜晚。”看吧，连Tony都记得，Loki反而露出了“这是谁，不是在说我”的表情，Thor气结，发誓今晚一定要改善一下他们的兄弟关系。

 

上了Thor的车是很自然的发展，因为Loki清楚养兄不会拿一顿麦当劳打发他。Loki坐在副驾驶上，自己的车则麻烦Happy开到公司停好，久违地放松下来，眼睛滴溜溜地转，Loki打量Thor的新坐骑，“你换车了？看来新公司收入不错。”

“我很早就经济独立了。”Thor熟练地开往他常去的法餐厅，在等红绿灯的间隙随手摸了摸Loki的脑袋，“不然这十年怎么养你？”

Loki闻言一震，他知道Thor喜欢买东西，花钱大手大脚，但一直以为Thor花的是Odin的钱，毕竟十年前Thor才刚成年，Loki又正巧是成长的年纪，这可花费不少。而现在Loki到达Thor那时的年纪，初识社会物价，已经头疼不堪，哪里有Thor当时的本事，又要养自己，又要养带回来的孩子。

“不信？”Thor斜睨Loki一眼笑道，“以前没跟你说过——你应该知道那时候我想要自己组建一支杀手队伍，尽量生于阿斯加德，长于阿斯加德，这样的人用起来放心，比已经长成再归附阿斯加德好。父亲的条件就是开支由我负责，我答应了。”

想起这事Loki忍不住翻了个白眼嘲讽道：“结果第一批刚养大，公司就成功转型了，浪费了十年时间。”

Thor好心情地勾起嘴角，忍住笑意道：“不对，除了养的第一个孩子，其他人还在阿斯加德工作，我没有任何损失。”

Loki迟疑半秒，他姓Odinson并没有其他理由，只是因为他是Thor和Odin选中培养的第一个孩子，所以便跟了Thor的姓氏，Loki甚至怀疑十年前Thor要是已经三十岁，自己可能会姓Thorson……等等，所以只有他离职了？Loki瞪着Thor，感到非常不可置信，直到Thor停好车带他走进餐厅，Loki始终保持不忿，坐在Thor对面冷冷地看他。

Thor摸摸鼻头，心里盘算着拉谁做垫背好，老实地开口说：“这是Fandral的错，他忙疯了，忘记把你拦下来。”

“你同意他这么做，说明……”Loki耸耸肩，装作不在意地看Thor一眼，心里恨不得拿起餐刀划花那张帅脸。

Thor赶忙解释：“不是你想的那样，总之……你想回阿斯加德工作吗？”

哇，这种桥段怎么这么眼熟？Loki眯起眼睛，有点像前两天他在电视上看到的前男友求复合剧情？不过Tony给他的工作是临时的，Steve本人又从事保镖业务，Loki不可能长久地待在Stark大厦，能回阿斯加德当然好……但前几天Thor到梣树庄园时也没说要让他回公司，通看全程，Thor一直处在被动，没有主动干涉过这事，Loki心下一冷，那他为什么这时候主动要自己回去？

压根不知道Loki心里的迂回曲折，Thor没有追问，大致点好今晚的菜品，笑眯眯地问Loki想吃什么。

“最贵的来一份。”Loki眼睛都没眨，不用看菜单便对侍者说。他知道Thor常来这家店，看来出品稳定，直接点最贵的就行。侍者收走菜单，Loki撑着下巴问Thor，“不是说没有合适岗位？回去有什么好处？”

Thor觉得Loki被Tony带坏了，学会了漫天要价，也许再让他在Stark工业待几天，下次见面Loki就会坐地起价。Thor皱起眉头，很认真地握着Loki的手，“你是我弟弟，尽管我们没有血缘关系。金钱无法衡量一些事情，但是至少和以前一样，我不会让你在阿斯加德吃亏。”

经历过一番没钱的苦恼，Loki对这样的话有所免疫，他摆摆手说：“我现在还和Tony有约，不能答应你。”

Thor扁扁嘴，倒也不强迫Loki当即做出判断，其实他很清楚Loki会回到他身边，实在不行，还有很多方法能够帮他达到这一目的，阿斯加德还没彻底从黑色中走出来，威胁几个用工单位不在话下。

“换句话说，为什么突然希望我回去？”Loki在等前菜的间隙故意这样问。

Thor耸耸肩回答：“你既然能在Tony那边当保镖，我也缺保镖，而且Tony仇家那么多——你今天也看到了——还是回阿斯加德，父亲母亲比较放心。”

虽然不算严格意义上的养子，但Loki和Thor的父母的确熟稔，Odin不常跟他见面，然而一旦Loki回家，他就像个普通父亲一样会关心Loki，Thor的母亲更是热情，甚至会自己跑到梣树庄园来小住几日。提起自己的养父母，Loki心里的疙瘩稍微淡去一些，他的后天家庭什么都好，就是养兄……有时候笨得可以。

“我要预支薪水。”Loki大言不惭地说，“你不答应，我可以找工作，毕竟我也是个精通各国语言的杀手。”骄傲地扬起下颌，他能从Tony惊叹的语气中判断自己过去的认知错误，马上改正错误也是一个杀手的必备技能。

来了，坐地起价。Thor皱起眉头，不就是把弟弟交给Tony几天，怎么就变了样？Thor思索片刻，然而他解决问题的方法非常粗暴，想通后从钱包里拿出一张黑卡放到Loki面前，“本来我可以每个月往你的MjoMjo里打钱，不过这样很麻烦。卡给你，公司的规矩不能因你更改，这里面的钱当做我预付你下半生的一半工资吧。”

好粗暴的手段。Loki被Thor无耻的做法震惊了，一张黑卡，一张小小的黑卡，居然藏着他下半生的工资！Loki藏在桌下的手指微微发颤，金钱使他盲目，但因为Thor给的是卡，而不是现金，对Loki的冲击力还小一些，他尚且能正常思考，接过黑卡放进兜里。

“对了Thor。”Loki微笑了下，看着男人，“我可没说预支完工资就回阿斯加德，想卷走你的钱跑路的人很多。”

“唔，那就在你回阿斯加德之前冻结这张卡。”Thor眯眼笑，内心很是无语，肯定是Tony教的，这耍赖的模式一模一样，Tony为什么把他老实乖巧的弟弟变成了这样？！

“总之，我要考虑一下。”Loki拿起餐具，优雅地开始用餐。不管Thor是什么想法，敢忘了他让他离开从小长大的阿斯加德，现在又叫他回家，Loki不会乖乖就范。

Thor摸着下巴的胡渣，看Loki吃得起劲，全无不满的模样，他隐晦地提醒道：“你随时可以来找我，但是你没有。”

手一顿，Loki抬头望向Thor，养兄蔚蓝的眼睛里一片真诚。Loki半晌没有说话，重新低下头去。

 


	6. 06

# 06

Stark工业近来成为西城圈内人茶余饭后的谈话焦点——老板Tony要结婚了，单身派对几乎邀请了全城有头有脸的单身汉，听说他和阿拉伯商人谈成协议，Stark工业下半年便能打开阿拉伯市场，与此同时Tony又遭遇了几桩暗杀，跌宕起伏的人生简直无人能比。

Loki靠在墙边，一枪崩掉对面墙角窜出的杂鱼，Tony已经离开地下车库很久了，但是他们放出去的消息是Tony会在这个时间抵达，果然有人按捺不住。Loki又开了几枪，听见车库里的声音渐渐小下来，他接入和Tony的通话频道，一边注意观察进入车库的车辆。

“幕后主使不会出现在这里。”Loki冷静地呈报分析结果，他稍稍起身，正准备离开隐蔽的墙边，猛地听见开枪的声音，Loki当即俯身往旁边一滚，擦过粗糙的地面，裸露在外的手背被轻微擦伤，Loki稳住身体，迅速抬手击毙那只漏网之鱼，他不敢大意，躲到两车中间，恰好听见Tony回复他。

“我知道，主使交给Steve去处理，你解决掉车库那些埋伏就可以回家了。”Tony那边也有枪响，大概也在战斗中，“Hammer是我的老对头，他这次雇了一群俄罗斯人来坏我的事，接下来你不用管了。”

Tony说完便切断了两人的连线，Loki微微一怔，事态显然已经在Tony的控制中。这场打斗中Loki扮演配角，主场则属于Tony和Steve。Loki不禁感慨新婚夫夫也不容易，蜜月时期卷入这种倒霉的暗杀中，他起身，观察着附近的情况，慢慢坐进角落里他的车中，往家的方向开。

冰冷的尸体躺在原地，Loki甩尾扬长而去，脑子渐渐冷静下来。他一早便收到了Tony的指示，扮成Tony假装他还在这里，引出Hammer留下的埋伏，而真正的Tony抵达城东，准备杀Hammer一个措手不及，车库里的钉子说多不多，却也耗费了Loki不少时间。从他第一次杀人到现在不过一年时间，Loki年纪尚轻，当了两年助手才正式独立执行任务。他接过危险系数极高的目标，但那些任务大多依靠脑力，如何请君入瓮最为重要，杀人反是次要。这是Loki少数几次在任务中受伤，尽管只是轻微擦伤，也让自命不凡的Loki心中郁结。

确认没人跟在身后，他几乎是一路踩着油门回到梣树庄园。

Tony更信任Steve这无可厚非，但被分配到应付小鱼小虾，自己还受了小伤——Loki愤恨地盯着手心，忽而觉得整条手臂外侧也火辣辣地疼。

他第一时间脱去白衬衣跑到了洗衣房，果然从手肘到肩膀青了几处，Loki阴沉着眼睛，把自己的衬衣丢进洗衣机，随后他瞥见放在一旁的脏衣篓，二话不说把Thor的衬衣一起丢进已经启动的机器。

 

Loki将双手撑在洗衣机上，垂着头，Thor一进门便看到这副景象，精瘦的上半身向上耸起，凸显出两个腰窝和漂亮的蝴蝶骨形状，西裤包裹着挺翘的屁股和笔直的腿，今天是周末，Thor突发奇想来梣树庄园取走他的衬衣，却看到了这样的Loki。

“谁？”Loki没有因为在家卸下警惕心，他听见开门的动静当即拿起放在洗衣机上的枪械反身对准来人，却不料看到衣冠楚楚的Thor，Loki尚未完全从刚才的火拼中回神，胸膛猛烈起伏着，半晌将枪支放回原位。

“怎么了？”Thor迅速注意到Loki手上的淤青，那简直不能更显眼，Loki的皮肤太过苍白，青紫完全藏不住，Thor向前几步不容拒绝地抬起Loki的手，眯起眼来，“Tony那边的任务？”

Loki点点头，别扭地抽回手来，要是被Thor知道他昔日的得力干将在这种小事上受伤，Loki觉得自己不用继续在杀手这行混了。哪天来不好，偏偏在他受伤这天来？Loki心里很不高兴。然而Thor没说什么，他转身离开，不一会儿抱着医药箱回来，仍是执拗地拉起Loki的手，帮他消毒包扎手上细小的伤口。

“嘶——”被温暖的大掌按压着淤青比被酒精棉拭过破皮的手心要疼，Loki反射性想收手，却被Thor霸道地压制着，他涂了些唐人街买的药酒，试图揉开淤血，Loki起先感觉到疼，渐渐的却对这样的痛感有点上瘾，额上出了一层细汗，他盯着Thor眉头紧皱的侧脸。其实只是小伤，Thor在担心什么？

“妈妈要是看到你的伤口，肯定会昏过去。”Thor放松了面部肌肉，装作不在意地玩笑一声，这是他第一次看到Loki受伤，以前任务报告书上虽然会记录杀手的身体状况，却不如现在Thor看到这条青紫的手臂吓人。

Loki不满地挣动手臂，以为Thor是在嘲笑他，却被高大的金发男人压制住动作，Loki不甘心地踹他一脚，Thor微微低头，呵出来的气息打在Loki胸前，黑发男人几乎是怔住了——不妙，他好像有点反应。

“我不是孩子了。”Loki愤懑地反驳，仿佛他什么都没说，Thor便知道他刚才是在怎样的情况下受的伤，这种认知让Loki异常暴躁。

“你现在很厉害了。”Thor在Loki的淤青上不轻不重地按了一下笑道，“这是你的勋章。”算了，伤势毕竟不重，Thor的心情慢慢放松下来，盯着翠绿的眼睛，他抬起Loki包着纱布的手轻轻吹了口气。

Loki因他的动作顿时脸涨得通红，这是什么意思？明明刚说他不是孩子，却还跟他玩对付孩子的把戏。Loki气得血管都要炸开，瞪着Thor的脸，生怕他来一句“吹一下就不痛了”。

结果Thor拍拍Loki的后背，兀自笑道：“你小时候说我这样做比止痛药管用，不知道现在还有没有用。”

Loki愣了半秒，别过头去，将手抽回来，“只是小伤。”

是啊，只是小伤，杀手本应该经历更多，Thor没想到自己会反应过激……不过Loki是他弟弟，即使养作杀手，更关心他也是应该的。Thor摸摸鼻头，连忙转移话题道：“对了，我来拿我的衣服。”

 

糟了！

Loki愣了几秒回过神，假装云淡风轻地将手臂环在胸前，“噢，正在洗呢，前阵子没空。”

“Loki……”Thor当然比Loki有生活常识，他眼皮跳动，僵硬地指着洗衣机中晃动的衣物，“你知不知道它不能机洗……”

正巧这时洗衣机完成了它光荣的使命，滴的一声停止运转，Thor和Loki两人陷入沉默，Thor动作更快，他打开洗衣机罩，捞出自己的衬衣，在Loki身上比了比，额头突突地跳了起来。

“……晾干以后适合你穿。”Thor勉强挤出个笑容，这是他最喜欢的一件衬衣，上面还绣了他的名字。

“你交给我不是让我机洗吗？”Loki火上浇油，他大感意外，那天家政人员过来清洗床单，Loki还特地留意了她的按键顺序，不然谁知道怎么操控这个轰隆作响的机器。

Thor望着手中缩水的衬衫，突然发现Loki可能根本没有这方面的常识，他皱起眉头，耐心地说：“我来教你用洗衣机。”

“不必。”Loki赶忙拒绝，摆摆手冷哼一声，“要不是失业了，这种沾血的衣服我一般会直接丢掉。”

Odinson家艰苦朴素的作风在哪里？Thor瞪大眼睛，不可置信地刮了刮Loki的鼻头，“你这小子，真是……我都没这样丢衣服呢！”他完全忘记刚才衣服被洗坏的心疼，转而专注于Loki的生活作风问题上。

Loki扬起下巴控诉道：“噢，这都是拜你所赐，你给我买了那么多衣服，不这样丢怎么穿得完——算了，你现在让我穿旧衣服了，我可能真的是收养的！”

这是什么乱七八糟的理论，Thor吃惊的表情从刚才开始就没消下去过，他盯着Loki的薄唇，被他的强盗逻辑打败，新衣服太多你可以让我别买？这哪里是旧衣服，我才刚穿两次！新晋企业家在心里不甘地反驳，压根忘了就算Loki拒绝，他精神压力一大，还是会跑去商场疯狂消费。

谁说只有女人爱买东西呢？

“我不是那个意思。”Thor扶额解释，“来，先让我教会你用洗衣机，不然我们家还会有更多衣服死在你手上。”

Loki侧过身，很是不在意地说：“我看过家政洗床单，我记住了。”

诸神在上，你拿洗床单的力度来洗高定衬衣？Thor捂着胸口，恨不得把这奢侈浪费的小混蛋打一顿。他捞出Loki的衬衣，看到袖子上的磨损又不禁心软，回过头，Loki正把手环在胸前，翠绿的眼眸里满是不服，Thor命令自己冷静下来，给Loki一一介绍起洗衣机上的按键，以及洗衣的注意事项。

Loki慢慢意识到自己的错误，首先，高定衬衣不能机洗，其次，机洗也有好几档强度，他不能选最强的。但Thor这个黑二代怎么会这么了解？Loki小时候在孤儿院没干过洗衣的工作，连他都不知道呢。

看出Loki的疑惑，Thor搭上他的肩膀笑道：“我上大学前离家出走过一阵，拿着一万块零花钱，硬是在外面熬了几个月。”

原来如此，Loki扁扁嘴，洗坏了前老板的衣服Thor没要求索赔已经是万幸，他有点暗爽，面上不显，仍旧端着说：“但你还是给我穿旧衣服了。”他活脱脱像个地里蔫掉的小白菜，这事情不假，Thor连续一个月没给他买衣服并送了他一件穿过的衣服。

金发男人无语地看着Loki，他的精英杀手教育真失败啊，不仅没教会Loki常识，还没教会Loki正常的消费观，看来明面教育和地下教育结合非常重要。Thor拍拍Loki的肩膀，低声说：“我只给自己人买衣服。”

好嘛，又回到了工作的问题。Loki眼珠子一转，舔舔唇说：“我没说不回去。”

“嗯，回来以后我再教你用电饭煲、洗碗机。”Thor惆怅而自责地说。

 


	7. 07

# 07

Tony解决了Hammer这个大麻烦后，正式开始长达半个月的婚假。结婚纪念照的电子版早就发到了他的邮箱，Tony盯着照片中那个又高又大的电灯泡，再三考虑后，非常善良地决定维持原判——邀请Thor来参加他的单身派对。这次Thor要是没有给他带一百瓶免费香槟，他非得在校园演讲上黑他一波。

既然老板准备放假，Loki的工作任务已经完成。他把剩下的工资转入MjoMjo的理财产品，打道回阿斯加德。站在园区一楼，熟悉的感觉包裹着Loki，直到看到Thor办公室外面布置好的办公区域，Loki不禁好心情地翘起嘴角。

他还是喜欢阿斯加德，尽管昔日的黑帮已经变成了一个华丽的第三方支付软件。

Thor是比Tony更容易打发的上司，他工作起来基本上无视了周围的一切，只能看到自己眼前的文件和报表，那是Loki不了解的世界，但他知道Thor在努力洗掉以前的旧账，尽可能呈现一个正规的公司。Loki困倦地打了个哈欠，决定搜搜上次Tony说的容易就业的工作。

会计……Loki在谷歌上迅速检索出一堆相关信息，果然是个吃香的职业，他看了几条招聘广告，基本上好公司都要求应聘人有社区大学以上的学历、至少一年相关从业经历，以及会计行为协会（Accountant Behavior Organization，简称ABO）认定的beta级以上证书。

这什么东西？Loki满脸疑惑，会计是一个和杀手风马牛不相及的领域，他不是特工，尽管以前学过一点财务知识，但Loki早就忘得差不多。他很快发现这个ABO等级证书是一个加分条件。ABO考试后，协会会按照考试结果对考生的会计能力进行等级判定，一共有三个等级，alpha、beta、omega，依次由好到差，基本上拿到alpha级别，在国内横着走都行。

Loki眼睛一亮，没准以后再被开除可以去考这个，反正它没有太严格的报考条件。

 

可怜的Thor老板，根本不知道他的员工第一天上班就开始准备跳槽了。

 

 

Fandral中午来找Thor吃饭的时候见到了重返阿斯加德的Loki，他笑嘻嘻地吹了声口哨，提着两个外卖盒冲Loki说：“兄弟情深？”

“重金利诱。”Loki板着脸说。啊，他午饭要吃什么？

Fandral没多说，笑着进门，没过一会儿，他又愁眉苦脸地提着一个外卖盒出来，放到Loki桌上，“Thor说我的给你，希望你喜欢我点的西班牙海鲜饭。”

Loki挑挑眉，这真是意外之喜，他清清嗓子说：“把我骗出公司的感觉如何？”

“我看你们是亲兄弟，锱铢必报。”Fandral匆匆来又匆匆离开，想他好心好意来跟老板共进午餐，却被这两人联合夺走了午饭，Fandral委屈极了。他得去外卖平台上再定一单，估计要等半小时才能送来！

Loki收拾好桌面上的东西，抱着餐盒走进Thor的办公室，工作狂老板刚结束一个电话，揉着太阳穴，正准备翻开下一份报告书，Loki伸手压在文件上，“先吃饭。”

Loki凶起来的时候是有点像Odin，Thor松开手，老实拿起Fandral给他点的外卖，“你赶走了Fandral？”

“他欠我的。”Loki露出一口白牙，Thor当即坐直身体，打开了午饭，Loki顺势在他对面坐下。

“对了，晚上有个酒会，你跟我一起去，爸妈也在。”养兄弟一向分开住，Loki由于身份尴尬也不会主动回Odinson家，今晚是个好机会。

Loki怔了怔，这种见父母的场景莫名让他想起那天Tony说的话，他瞥了Thor英俊的面容一眼，考证是备选方案，首选方案还是把Thor变成长期稳定饭票。说起这事Loki便感到奇怪，从他认识Thor至今，好像还真没见过他身边有过女人。

也没有女人会来阿斯加德找他，不论是以前的黑酒吧、码头，还是现在崭新的摩天大楼，从来没有。Loki咂舌，Thor不会是那方面冷淡吧？坏了，作为一个“能杀人绝不出卖色相”的五好杀手，要他勾引Thor已经够难了，要他勾引一个性冷淡，还不如直接杀了Thor，自己当MjoMjo的CEO呢。

“你不带女伴带我？”Loki若有所思地问。

“没有女友，带公关也很正常，你不是二部的吗？”Thor调侃道。

二部早解散了！Loki在心里翻了个白眼，不过他敏锐地捕捉到Thor没有女友这条信息。没有女友，意味着他不用当小三，这很好。

 

心怀鬼胎的杀手第一天上班就陪着老板参加了西城企业家的聚会。MjoMjo虽是后起之秀，但哪家企业没有跟阿斯加德借过钱呢？自然在场各位都十分给Thor面子，带女儿来的更是对Thor分外恭维。

Loki今晚特地穿上了前阵子买的Gucci套装，本以为一晚上都要守在Thor身边，没想到Frigga一来就把他拉到一旁嘘寒问暖。

“鞋子怎么配了旧的，回头我和你一起去逛街，给你买两双。”Frigga心疼地看着Loki，丈夫和儿子是在养儿子（弟弟）和杀手，她可是认真在养儿子。

跟Thor哭惨Loki倒是一把好手，但到真心疼他的Frigga身边Loki又不好意思装穷，其实领完Tony的工资，他现在还挺有钱的，只要不乱花……只要Thor按时压力发作一下，新衣新鞋新家具便到了。

Frigga没等Loki回答，絮絮叨叨地继续说：“诶，Jane今晚也来了？你看……吃过东西没有？等会怎么回家？”妈妈依旧是想到哪说到哪，满是对小儿子的关心。

“她是谁？”Loki随口问道，顺着Frigga指的方向望过去，一个穿着白色礼服的棕发女人站在角落，挽着一位商人的手。

“一名歌手，我挺喜欢听她唱歌。前阵子她爆出夜会富商的秘闻，没想到是真的啊。”Frigga的八卦天性被激发，拱拱Loki的手臂问，“你也二十岁了，有没有喜欢上哪个女孩？唉，你和Thor都让我烦心，没一个人主动回家说这些事。年轻人恋爱，这不是很正常吗？你哥最讨厌，三十多岁的人……”

Loki这下知道Thor为什么不爱回家了，Frigga虽然关心他们，但有时候念叨起来，Thor这个暴脾气不炸就怪。然而在Frigga心中Loki还是孩子，没那么快成家也很正常。

幸好他年轻。

 

目光不由自主地跟随那个棕发女人，歌手和比她年纪大一些的富商，这怎么看都是一桩包养丑闻，尤其是那个歌手看起来不像流行乐手，文艺气息极浓，这样的人怎么会和富商扯在一起？难道真是钱在作怪？Loki斜眼瞥向另一头的Thor，他和Thor站在一起应该比这两人和谐一些吧？

Loki倒是没想过他万一真的爬上Thor的床Frigga会怎么想，此刻站在母亲身边，难免变得沉默。反正……他不是亲生的。Loki想了半天，暂时搬出这个理由来安慰自己，而且这样一来两个人的恋爱问题都解决了，母亲想必也会高兴。

心有所想，Loki又忍不住去找Thor的身影。在人群中Thor一向是焦点，他站在几位传统行业的大亨身边，他们的妻子和女儿正笑着跟Thor聊天，Thor经历复杂、见多识广，不仅有非同寻常的创业经历，还有年少时的各色见闻，他甚至不需要刻意，就能讨得其他人喜欢。

就像现在，围着他的男女老少不约而同地发出笑声，Thor结束了一段演说，温和的眼神扫过人群，完全藏起他身上黑色的一面，几位年轻女士叽叽喳喳地围着Thor，歪着脑袋问他问题，Thor竟也耐着性子一一答复。Loki抿起嘴唇，他见过纯黑的Thor，杀伐果断，粗鲁血性，和眼前这个努力融入西城上层的Thor不同，要是换了过去的Thor，哪里有心情搭理这些小姑娘？就连Loki，以前也很少没事多跟Thor搭话。

这样一对比，Loki倒有点怀念起往日时光来。

他正沉浸于自己的思绪中，没有注意到Thor的眼神一滞，良久背过身去。

 

夜晚的时间总是有限，虽说作为秘书随行，Loki却将大部分时间花在Frigga身上。Thor带了司机，回去的路上Loki同他一起坐在后排，加长林肯很是舒适豪华，Loki喝了点酒，耳廓微红，想着母亲与他说的Jane的事，忍不住想探探Thor的口风。

他和Thor，Jane和富商，关系其实相似。

“晚上人挺多。”Loki找了个隐晦的开场，清清嗓道，“母亲说她见到了喜欢的女明星。”

“是吗？”Thor随口应了一句，他望着窗外倒退的街灯，眼底有些阴郁。

Loki没觉察到Thor的不对劲，他接着说：“她和一个富商一同出席，母亲大概是铁粉，拉着我絮叨了很久。他们像是那种关系……你懂吧。”Thor没吭声，Loki小心地问：“你觉得怎么样？”他话说得含糊，不知道Thor能不能心领神会，刚想继续解释一二，只听得男人幽幽的嗓音飘来。

“没想法。”Thor简单地说。

没得到自己想要的答案，Loki再接再厉，非要从Thor嘴里撬出几句有用的话，“你认识那个明星吗？棕发的歌手，穿着白色晚礼服……”

“哦，那是我的前女友。”Thor冷不丁冒出这句，蔚蓝的眼睛望过来，把Loki看得头皮发麻。

 

昔日的女友甩了年轻帅气的你，跟了一个中年富商，你会怎么想？

坦白说隔了三四年Thor早就忘了他当初为什么会和Jane在一起，那时候她还没有出道，只是阿斯加德名下酒吧的驻唱歌手——Thor现在听她唱歌的次数还不如Frigga听得多。时过境迁，前女友以崭新的面目忽然出现，Thor感到十分意外，至于Jane近日的绯闻，Thor还是听Loki说了才略知一二。

在他的印象里，Jane不会为了金钱趋炎附势，那么就是真爱？Thor想起那个男人仍旧觉得怪怪的，不由得便低气压。

而这时Loki像只喋喋不休的小鸟，一头撞进网中。

 


	8. 08

# 08

正常来说，前女友这词在一般对话中出现，另一方都会略微尴尬，但Loki不是正常人，他毫无戳到Thor伤疤的自觉，认真而好奇地问：“你们是怎么分手的？”Loki心想，这当然要问，吸取教训，总结错误，避免历史重演，总不能明知道Thor不喜欢什么，他还要硬上吧？Loki这回很有抱大腿的自觉。

Thor没想到Loki会继续问，他愣了愣，哑着嗓子回答：“她提出的，不过……”他刚要辩解两句，便看到Loki投来关切的眼神，甚至在他的肩膀上拍了几下表示同情。

“不是她甩我，是互相甩。”以前被甩的时候都没现在这么丢脸，Thor强硬地解释，换来Loki嘴角向下撇了几下持续表示同情……

Loki虽然没谈过恋爱，却很懂Thor现在的心情。不过Thor答非所问，Loki问的是他们怎么分手，不是谁甩谁的问题，于是他再问了一次，Thor盯着他瞧，半晌没说话。Loki用手推搡他，以为Thor没听懂，换了个说法追问。

Thor头都大了，Loki看不出他心情不好吗？怎么一直问？这个问题值得深究吗？Thor略微恼怒起来，拉过Loki的手，想都没想往自己下身按去。

“因为这个，懂了吗？”

 

反应过来的时候手心仿佛触到了一大团东西，Loki一怔，目光顺着手臂望下去，很快意识到他摸到的是什么，藏在左裤管中的柱身粗且长，Loki当即跟自己的对比，长度可能差不多，但总体尺寸……这还是未勃起前的，Loki咽咽口水，如果是这个原因分手，根本不是他能吸取教训、总结错误，避免得了的……

Loki抽回手来，不太好意思看Thor，他陷入了沉默。事实上他不是害羞，这玩意哪个男人都有，尽管Thor举动惊人，也不值得一个经验丰富的杀手害羞。他只是有点心虚，Thor能接受自己服务他吗？他这个尺寸不太妙啊……

身边的男人耳廓微红，低垂着脸缄默的模样让Thor有一瞬认为自己太冲动了，他挠挠头发，略微尴尬地别过脸去，该死，他为什么要让Loki知道这件事？Thor懊恼不已，他真是被刺激得昏了头，干脆不再说话。

司机先绕到梣树庄园，再送Thor回家，车里一路安静得近乎死寂。Thor本以为等会再跟Loki说句晚安今天就算结束了。

结果下车时Loki高深莫测地说：“没事，你现在有我了。”

说完他便大步离开，徒留Thor一个人在车上僵硬了几分钟。

这是什么意思？！

 

<<< 

 

Loki没想到他和Thor进展速度飞快，第一次上阵就摸到了对方的作案道具，他毕竟年仅二十岁，骤然经历这么……的事，也是心跳飞快，回到梣树庄园Loki仍旧感觉手上残存着Thor的温度。一向无所不能的养兄居然在这方面有缺陷——不，算是异常——Loki感到既有趣又紧张。

Thor那么直接，是看出他的意图了？还是说他经常给别人摸道具？Loki不满地眯起眼睛盯着镜子里的自己，他想留在阿斯加德，套牢Thor的任务只许成功不能失败。

 

顺利踏出第一步的Loki一夜好梦，次日按时来到公司。Thor今天没有特别多工作，正坐在办公桌后沉思，Loki推门进去坐到Thor对面，再三确认问：“你现在还想着她吗？”

“啊？”Thor愣住了——换作任何一个准备开始一天工作的人骤然被问了一个与工作风马牛不相及的问题都会如此。Loki从昨晚起便十分奇怪，打破砂锅问到底不是他的做事风格，Thor忍不住伸手去摸Loki的脑门，“没发烧啊，你在说谁？”

“你的前女友。”Loki镇定地回答，全然没有打探别人隐私的羞涩。

“不，当然没有。”Thor连忙否认，随后疑惑地问，“你关心这个干嘛？”

要告诉他实话还是撒个谎？Loki抿起嘴唇，万一Thor是个钢铁直男很排斥男男关系，把他直接开除岂不是得不偿失？但是撒谎的话，Loki觉得进度太慢……最后他清清嗓问：“你有没有考虑过开展一段新关系。”

原来是这样。Thor复杂地看了Loki一眼，昨晚他和Frigga一直站在一起，肯定是妈妈说了什么，全家人都要催他找对象真可怕。Thor在心里叹了口气，不过为了MjoMjo他的确很久没有放松过，不算敷衍地说：“也许？”

很好。Loki心想，眼睛滴溜溜地转，打量Thor的表情，看来他昨晚的动作就是性暗示，正中下怀。Loki起身走到Thor身边，调转他的办公椅，将双手搭在Thor两侧，他把比他高的男人困在座椅之中，认真地说：“是他们不知道你的好。”

啊？Frigga还怕他自尊心受挫？Thor茫然地想。

“但是我知道。”Loki笑了笑，拉起Thor的手摸往自己下身，他没做过这事，带了点羞耻，手指微微颤抖，下身也因此不自觉地起了一点反应，那是跟Thor差不多长度的器物，“我可以理解你。”

这场安慰好像怪怪的？Thor来不及抽回手，Loki试探性伸出手又摸了他一次，看到Thor彻底错愕的面颊，Loki歪着脑袋问：“我冒犯到你了？”

Thor从椅子上跳了起来，憋红了脸说：“妈妈到底跟你说了什么？”

“和妈妈有什么关系？”Loki疑惑道，“我是自愿的。”

“我懂了。”Thor痛苦地拍了拍Loki的肩膀，“你是不是也没有女朋友？”

最后的确认终于来了，Loki握紧拳头，摇摇头说：“现在没有，以前也没有。”只有你。这话实在太酸了，Loki恨不得捅Thor两刀，怎么回事，黑帮老大需要这么磨磨唧唧的告白吗？！但他面上依旧维持着真诚与无辜。

Thor叹了口气，心中隐隐坐实了一个想法。杀手教育可能是比较耽误一个人的青春，Loki没有享受过正常少男少女懵懂的暧昧，他身边最亲近的人便是自己，偏偏往年Thor忘了跟他交流生理上的事，搞得Loki现在都不懂怎么吸引异性或者同性，为此困扰不已，一听说自己正处于空窗期便十分有共鸣地贴上来，想要一个兄弟互相安慰的情感模式。

这是有点不正常，但是Thor顺着Loki的成长经历想了想仿佛也说得通。他同情地看着Loki，他们没有血缘关系，教Loki恋爱不是那么难为情的事，谁让他们一上来就摸了对方的性器呢……Thor头疼不已，昨晚就不应该让Loki知道Jane的事，都怪妈妈。

“我会教你的。”Thor拍拍Loki的肩膀，“恋爱的事包在我身上。”

原来Thor喜欢慢慢从头开始啊，Loki有点不好意思，那他刚才是不是做得太直接了？好在Thor没有反感。

Loki乖巧地点点头，靠在Thor身边，猛地抬头亲了亲他的脸颊。大功告成，他们现在不止于养兄弟、上下级关系，他的饭碗暂时保住了。Loki无视呆住的Thor，高兴地离开CEO办公室。

完了，我觉得哪里不对。看惯西城厮杀的阿斯加德继承人一天愣住的次数加起来比去年一年还多，Thor摸过脸上的湿漉，裤裆稍微紧绷起来，他想起Loki尖刻的面容，那日洗衣房里Loki半裸着上身的模样，与刚才懵懂的青年形成鲜明的对比。然而两张面孔都挑起了他的欲望。

 

<<< 

 

临近下班，Loki收拾好自己的东西，望着躺在桌上的公文包，这是上个月的Dunhill新款，Loki每次看到它都心情复杂，他的东西大多是Thor送的，但Thor的品味有时真是不敢恭维，还好这次只是基本款……

杀手不需要每天朝九晚五地来公司报道，但Loki现在的明面身份是Thor的秘书，负责陪同Thor外出，当Thor待在公司的时候，他便只能数着时间等下班。他听Thor办公室里吵了一下午，财务部和市场部的人进进出出，好像说有同类产品影响了MjoMjo，Thor心情不太好，Loki猜他今天会加班。

Loki盯着自己的手表，准备等正常下班时间到了偷溜，却不料Thor按时推开办公室门，提着与他款式相似的公文包走出来，冲他点点头说：“走吧。”

啊？Loki满腹疑惑，今晚还有安排吗？

“先去吃饭。”Thor穿好外套，略微疲惫地揉着太阳穴，“开你的车，今晚我睡梣树庄园。”

“要去哪？”Loki咂舌，Thor早上没说今晚要一起活动，他还打算回去吃外卖，没想到Thor要带他去吃法餐？

两人一同进了电梯，一路来到停车场，Thor脸上的戾气还没散，好一会儿才冷静下来说：“先去附近商区里的希腊餐厅，那儿的Mousaka特别好吃，我定了晚上七点半的《黑豹》，片子口碑不错，延长了档期，差点没机会看。”

黑帮老大果然喜欢循规蹈矩的恋爱。Loki灵光一现，意识到Thor是想跟他约会，高高兴兴地开车前往目的地，Thor虽然看起来对他不太有兴趣，却这么快准备了约会活动，真是令人意外的发展，Loki咽咽口水，他满脑子只想着去床上是不是不太好？

“杀手和黑帮老大去看英雄片？”Loki挑挑眉，斜眼看副驾驶位置上的Thor。

Thor终于从工作中解脱出来，笑着回答：“这是约会的必备招式，你学习一下，大多数情侣约会的时候都会去看电影。”

不是，大多情侣约会都会去开房吧。Loki想起自己看过的电视剧，硬是忍着没把问题问出口。而且为什么要他学习？他躺在床上贡献出屁股已经是极大的牺牲了，Thor难道只打算耸腰不打算做点实事吗？有点吃亏，他本以为被包养是他躺着什么都不用做呢。Loki抿着嘴唇深刻思考起来。

直到吃完晚餐Loki才明白Thor是什么意思。

席间Thor不断给Loki介绍女人的爱好与口味，她们大多喜欢这种地中海风情的布置以及希腊两人之旅，Thor第一次这么喋喋不休，教导Loki各种各样的泡妞手段，这误会可就大了。

“你不要说了。”Loki听了半晌明白过来，原来Thor是要教自己怎么找女朋友。他真有空，哪个女人能比他有钱？

“不，你经验不足，听我说。”紧接着Thor又打开了话匣子，滔滔不绝地讲起和异性的相处注意事项。

Loki咬紧牙关，看着Thor碍眼的笑容，他非得让Thor知道——他错得有多离谱。


	9. 09

# 09

按理说，Loki和Thor，一个是杀手，一个是金盆洗手的黑帮老大，放到任何一部漫威旗下的英雄片里都应该是反派的配置，他们此刻却坐在电影院里为《黑豹》喝彩。Thor买了一小桶爆米花，看着那些高精尖的武器和瓦坎达发达的科技，全程热血沸腾，和普通宅男一模一样。Loki疑惑地想，他不会是想把电影里的黑科技变现吧，这是Tony的工作，不关阿斯加德什么事啊。

与全神贯注的Thor相比，Loki便淡定许多，他不爱看超英片，总觉得被制裁的人就是自己，身后发毛。Loki一连打了好几个哈欠，他们票买得晚，只剩下最后一排的两人座，Loki见四下无人，肚子里的坏水开始向外溢散。

在剧情相对不那么紧张的时候，Loki把魔爪伸向了Thor的裤裆——不是以为他想找女朋友吗？Loki的手触上Thor的大腿，隔着西裤慢慢摩擦那根尚未勃起的阳具，Thor当即反应过来捉住Loki的手腕。

电影院是既私人又公众的场合，在一片黑暗中谁都看不见对方，Thor吃了一惊，不知道Loki意欲何为，但他显然小看了杀手的手劲，Loki很快挣脱了没用全力的Thor，重新握住性器，圈住Thor的顶端，微微磨蹭着。

“Loki！”Thor警告似的低吼就在耳边，Loki轻笑起来，加快手上的动作。Thor毕竟是个健康的年轻男人，对Loki直白的挑逗迅速起了反应，他的性器抵着西裤撑起帐篷，这种生理反应让Thor格外不好意思，生怕附近的人知道他们在干什么，Thor一直抓着Loki的手腕，经久没有泄欲的性器却异常想要一场酣畅淋漓的发泄，不知什么时候Loki把手伸到了他的裤子里。

企业家脑子里的弦彻底断开，幽深的目光死死盯着黑暗中一点莹白的耳垂，任由Loki将他的阴茎圈在手中，龟头渗出的白浊浸润修长的五指，Loki的温度偏凉，蹭在滚烫的性器上别有一番感觉。他们是兄弟，Loki这样做不对，而Thor根本不知道他为什么要这样做。一波波快感随之而来，Thor咬着齿根，仿佛能看见Loki眼中一闪而过的笑意。

在耳边充斥着电影配乐，周围人极尽安静的环境下，Thor忍耐着尾椎骨泛起的酥麻感，Loki粗糙的指腹蹭过柱身上的青筋，握住底下的囊袋，他的拇指按在囊袋中间，甚至蹭到了Thor的会阴，金发男人头皮发麻，忍无可忍，在短时间内完成了拉好裤子，扔掉爆米花，提起Loki，把人带到电影院的厕所隔间去等一系列动作。

 

从黑暗步入光亮，Loki还没反应过来发生了什么，抬手半遮住眼前的光线，便听得自己撞上隔板发出清脆的声响，Loki吓了一跳，手指上仍黏着Thor的液体，因为刚才放映厅内有些闷热，他的脸颊泛着淡红，Thor一时被迷了心窍，他以往从未对Loki有过心跳加速的时刻，却在见过Loki出任务以后越发不对劲，就如此刻，他反手把Loki翻身压在隔间上，手滑入他的裤子中，摸到了已经湿漉漉的性器。

“脏……”Loki不满地扭动身体，似是很不喜欢公厕的环境，厕所里没有别人，Loki却压低了声音说，“是挺大的，不过可以接受。”Thor的阴茎抵在他身后，依旧没有释放，Loki被Thor压着不好动作，只能把手绕到后方去摸对方，过了一会儿Thor像是投降了，认命地让Loki转了过来。

两人异常诡异地靠在一起，互相抚弄对方的性器，艳红的龟头被Loki的虎口挤压，粘液顺势泄出，Thor靠在他耳边喘着粗气，兴奋过头的模样让Loki越发有感觉，杀手眯起眼睛咬住Thor的脖颈，听见养兄嘶了一声，他又松开嘴，笨拙地舔那圈齿痕。

两根阴茎贴在了一起，Loki自认为尺寸不错，可到了Thor面前，他的确没有这家伙这么狰狞，Loki低头看见Thor的大手圈住两人的性器摩擦，青筋互相蹭着，Loki时不时操到Thor的手心。

Thor的拇指按压着两人的龟头，他意识到Loki不常做这事，手指虽然灵活，但那归功于他常年摆弄枪械，黑发男人执着于撸动茎柱，而Thor喜爱一边将白浊涂匀在柱身上，一边恶趣味地逗弄敏感的尿道口，Loki露出了崩溃的表情，喉间窜出沙哑的声响，他们不小心碰到了对方的手，彼此对视一眼，脸上的窘意烧得更甚，Thor无奈地唤Loki的名字，托着囊袋玩弄，很快把他们都送上高潮。

白浊弄脏了衣服，Loki倚在隔板上细细地喘息。下身半敞露出细白的腿，他眯眼瞧着Thor拿出纸巾将浊液擦干净，金发男人再度恢复了往常温和的模样，伏在他身前帮他清理。Loki知道这不是Thor的真面目，刚才即将高潮时他身上浮现出一种狠厉，分明想把自己吞吃入腹。Loki扯住Thor的手臂刚要开口，却被对方冷冷地打断。

“今晚是出于兄弟互助帮你解决，以后不要这样了。”

Thor整理好下身，头发微乱，身体还处于高潮余韵的震颤中，他的话不太有威慑力，以至于Loki歪着脑袋思考了一会儿慢吞吞地问：“你看起来很喜欢，情人关系未必不如兄弟。”

Loki直截了当的说法让Thor吓了一跳，他之前便隐隐猜到Loki有这个意思，但一直不愿意这样理解，现在Loki说了，Thor只能义正辞严地拒绝他：“不，我们并不合适。”

“为什么不行？”Loki诧异地挽住Thor的手，“我们又不是亲兄弟。”诸神在上，他们都互相摸过了，Thor居然要耍赖？这不在他的计划范围内，现在要怎么办？

Thor没有躲开Loki，他和Loki不可能像普通炮友一样一拍两散，Thor对Loki寄予厚望，此刻也只能抱着Loki帮他穿好裤子，Thor叹了口气说：“我不知道你为什么会有这个想法，但是我们是兄弟，这点不会改变。”

“没要改变，升华一下不行吗？”Loki疑惑地问，“你能对我勃起，不讨厌我，我能接受你前女友不能接受的问题，我们为什么不能在一起？”

“听着，你只是需要一个女朋友或者男朋友，而不是我这种——比你大太多，你唯一深入接触过的人。”Thor结结巴巴地解释起来。

Loki沉思片刻，给他找个女朋友也不是不行，但是没有女人会像Thor这样适合他。

见Loki陷入沉思，Thor以为他改变了想法，刚准备松口气，没想到Loki转而说：“西城有比你更好的人吗？”言下之意是：有比你更有钱的企业家吗？

Thor舌头一抽，顿时为Loki直接的赞赏红了脸，他不好意思地拍拍Loki的肩膀，推着他离开厕所，“总之，我和你，不可能。”他一路拉着Loki离开电影院，在最后下楼梯的时候回头看到站在台阶上的男人。Loki在思考，明亮的眼睛一眨不眨地看向他，像是在想他们不能在一起的理由，Thor很少见到这么真诚的目光，心里倏地一跳。

 

Thor Odinson，坚持住啊……

 

<<< 

 

经历了尴尬的电影院事件和令常人难过的厕所拒绝事件以后，Thor和Loki仍能正常往来真是一个奇迹。

Thor不敢再带Loki出去体验约会，以免后者又干出什么匪夷所思的事，每天正常上下班总不会出乱子，Thor安心地想，然而看到Loki没什么波澜的表情内心不免陷入纠结，Loki真的喜欢他吗？他突然想起Jane，很多年前那个女孩暗恋自己的时候，脸上时不时会出现可疑的绯红。而Loki没有这些反应，认真完成他指派的任务，安安静静地坐在座位上，二十岁的人看起来比他还宠辱不惊。

真发愁，即使Thor不希望Loki跟他在一起，也认为这样的Loki少了点“人”气。他压根没想过Loki心怀鬼胎，对他的资产很有想法。

 

另一边，Loki只为Thor的拒绝懊恼了一个晚上，很快拾起自己以前做任务的韧劲继续努力。Thor虽然拒绝了他，但有钱人都喜欢玩欲拒还迎的把戏，电视剧都这么演，Loki清楚自己面临的挑战，他没打算放弃Thor这个最好攻克的堡垒，反正他们摸过对方了，一定程度上性事很和谐，Thor已经算半个他的人，他会体谅有钱人那些纠结的内心。

和Tony相似，Thor不止有一个秘书，Loki负责外出保护，Amora负责常规工作处理，他们都坐在CEO办公室外间，比起Amora每日进出，Loki的屁股始终黏在座位上，每天调查一些关于ABO证书（是的，他没死心）的相关资料，他打算下个月去买书学习。

“真羡慕你，老板宠着哎……”Amora在喝咖啡的间隙冲Loki感慨，她是阿斯加德转型后新招入的员工，不清楚MjoMjo的前身，单纯以为Loki是Thor的弟弟，“被包养也不过如此。”

Loki皱起眉头，他现在正兢兢业业地工作，哪里算被包养？Thor还给他穿旧衣服呢。

“哎，不过别说包养，和老板睡一次也很好。”Amora捧着脸对着Thor的办公室低声花痴道。

Loki更加不满了，他干巴巴地说：“一般吧，别只看表面。”

Amora斜睨他一眼，一点不在意Loki的酸味，吃吃地笑起来，“别在背后说你哥哥坏话，他人真的不错。”

嗯嗯，你是没看见他杀人的时候手起刀落动作有多快。Loki在心里翻着白眼，愚蠢的女人，愚蠢的Thor。

“对了，Loki，CEO有没有女朋友？”Amora偷偷打探道，“公司里好多姐妹都好奇呢，你悄悄告诉我，我绝不说出去。”

Loki思考片刻，认真地说：“我觉得算有。”他们前几天一起看电影，互相帮助解决了重要问题，难道不算某种意义上的男男关系？

Amora叹了口气，摆摆手说：“我就知道，好男人不是基佬就是有对象了。”

这话说得真对，Loki头一次觉得俗语这么有哲理，他和Thor不就是即将发生实质性突破的基佬吗？心里的危机感降低了些，Loki难得露出一点笑容，嘴角微微上翘。

“对了，下午有记者来采访老板，我不在，办公室麻烦你照看。”Amora闲聊半天，终于说到了正事上。


	10. 10

# 10

时间走到午后三点，剧情朝着Loki莫名熟悉的方向发展。

MjoMjo在APP商店中上线不过一年便成为全国用户最多的第三方支付软件，年仅三十岁的CEO自然而然受到各行各业的关注，公关部精挑细选后将采访活动添加到Thor的行程中，其中不乏声势浩大的校园媒体、老牌纸媒、新兴自媒体等不同平台，这是一次极好的宣传机会，Thor乐于接受采访的原因也在此。

今天来的是一家校园媒体，女学生很早便到了，她穿着简单的条纹衬衫和牛仔裤，帆布鞋显得她更青春。到了约定时间Loki领她进入Thor的办公室，一向不收拾自己的金发男人居然趁午休整理了仪表，Loki略微惊讶，冲Thor挑挑眉。茶水间送来的饮品被他端上桌，Thor没有让他离开，Loki干脆走进隔间坐到了沙发上。

隔间可以清楚地听见他们的聊天内容，同时又给Thor和那位女记者留下了一定私人空间。

 

“你好，我是Ashley，来自H大商学院。”女孩简单做了自我介绍，看着坐在办公桌后的Thor，不免笑道，“Odinson先生和电视里一样帅气呢。”

Thor看了一眼公关部前天拿过来的资料问：“我记得来的人叫Lucia，是临时换人了？”

没想到CEO会关注这样的小事，Ashley不好意思地说：“Lucia是我室友，她是学院新闻社里最棒的记者，但是昨天她得了重感冒，没办法出来采访，便临时把这份工作交给我。”

Loki听得心头一跳，他喝了口咖啡，继续听外间的男女对话。

寒暄结束后很快便直入正题，Ashley看起来是第一次采访，很多问题都是照本宣科地对着访谈大纲念，但Thor没有厌烦，反倒时不时自由发挥，多说一点内容方便她回去写稿，Loki听着真要为Thor的体贴喝彩，Ashley也异常感谢Thor的细致入微。

其实Thor平时真不是这样。Loki心想，他肯定是为了MjoMjo的市场份额，殷勤得像Fandral。

“听说你毕业于沃顿商学院，请问在学校里学到的知识对创建MjoMjo有没有用呢？”Ashley眨着眼睛问。

Loki忍不住笑出来，他努力控制声响，才不至于太不厚道。

Thor没想到提纲上会有这样的问题，他本着不撒谎不骗人的原则回答了前面若干提问，可这题他不能不撒谎，因为……他压根没去沃顿上过学！

仅有的几次可能是去参加必要的学院活动，比如新生报道。就算他待在学校，也不会去上课……Odin给他请的家教已经足够烦人了，Thor揉揉脑袋，半晌没有说话，让面前的女孩有些局促不安。

“是这个问题不好回答吗？”Ashley眼底一亮，这就对了，有悖保守观念的答案才是校报的亮点啊。

“不，沃顿教了我很多，我也很感谢自己的母校。”Thor干巴巴地开始扯谎，“我想说这个问题的答案是肯定的，但通常情况下我们在工作的时候并不会去深究这样做的原因是否源自书本，学校对人的影响更多体现在为人处世上。”

……编得真好。Loki在心里翻了个白眼，你根本没被沃顿影响过。

Ashley在心里叹了口气，本来以为能捕捉到实践和理论的冲突，没想到Thor像只老狐狸一样，她只得放过这个话题，笑眯眯地说：“接下来的问题是代表我们全院学生问的，MjoMjo今年有校园招聘计划吗？你们更喜欢怎样的人才呢？”

“每个企业都渴望年轻的血液，比起优秀，MjoMjo团队会更喜欢合群的人，我们的工作氛围挺轻松的，欢迎你们加入。”

如果你不知道每层楼都有一个杀手潜伏在办公室中，是挺轻松的。Loki连白眼都懒得翻了，二部的人被Thor以这种方式分散到人群中，的确既不起眼，又能起到监督作用，Thor真是个精明的商人。

“最后一个问题……请问Odinson先生现在有女朋友吗？或者说你喜欢什么样的另一半呢？”女学生笑眯眯地问，这次是代表全学院女生问的问题，年轻多金又帅气的企业家，已经成为学生们聊天的话题之一。

Thor的脑海中闪过一张脸庞，快到他根本没想清楚，便公式化地开口说：“暂时没有，爱情很有趣，你提出再多的条件，等它真正降临的时候发现一条不符也可以接受，所以我选择等诸神为我安排对象。”

“非常感谢Odinson先生，你的话对校园里的人会有很大启示。”

结束长达一小时的谈话，两人各自杯子里的茶水喝得见底，Ashley收好录音笔，撩起垂落在侧脸的卷发，仔细看她也是个娇美的女孩，有的企业家就好这一口。她和Thor交谈甚欢——虽然Thor主动使自己讨人喜欢这点很重要——无数次让坐在隔间里的Loki感觉古怪。

就在此刻Thor准备送Ashley出门。

Loki终于意识到哪里不对劲了。

 

女大学生，感冒，记者，访谈，企业家，电梯——这不是《五十度灰》的开篇桥段吗？！Loki蹭得一下从沙发上起来，推开隔间的门认真地对Thor说：“我送这位女士下楼。”

Thor出于礼貌起身，刚准备送Ashley一程的动作被Loki截住，伸出去的手僵在原处，不知道Loki怎么突然这么有礼貌，Thor饶有兴致地看着他养大的少年，Loki冰得掉渣子的脸色让女学生打了个寒颤。他哪知道Loki私下喜欢看烂俗爱情片，此刻脑子里尽是乱七八糟的。

Ashley以为Loki是Thor的行政秘书，有些受宠若惊地让这位优雅的男士按下电梯下行键，随后Loki跟她一起进了电梯，他话不多，黑发绿眸，脸颊白皙得过分，手指修长，交叠在身前，他和Thor是两种不同的美，Thor象征力量，他则象征优雅。他和Ashley看似同龄人，Loki却显得格外老成，Ashley和这样一位男士站在电梯里难免心跳加速，她摸摸自己的脸颊，想开口说些什么。

“Thor应该是很好的老板吧？”Ashley笑着问。

“还行。”他以前没给我穿旧衣服的时候还可以。面上不显，Loki心中警铃大作，难道她毕业以后想来阿斯加德工作？等等，公关部是不是有她的联系方式，他得想办法销毁。

“你在这里工作很久了？”Ashley说完才意识到自己问了个傻问题，MjoMjo刚出现不过一年，她赶忙描补道，“你跟着Odinson先生多久呀？”

Loki却没察觉到有什么不对，他点点头，如果不是那次开除风波，他的世界应该和以前一样。Loki现在才明白，自己对Thor而言并非不可或缺，自己对阿斯加德而言更是如此，他不能悠闲度日，必须做好准备，迎接随时会有变化的人生。得到Thor能给予他更深厚的保障，他不许任何人打断他的计划。

Ashley被Loki身上的冷意冻到了，正好电梯到达一楼，她走出封闭的空间，冲Loki挥了挥手，目送冷傲的男人离开。她歪头想着，要是真的有机会到CEO办公室工作，看着这对养眼的同事也真是人生一大乐趣。

 

出门办事的Amora回来报告进度。

Loki进门看到Thor给她端了杯红茶，Amora说完，Thor拍拍她的肩膀，女人异常高兴的模样。刚送走一个又来了一个，Loki不满地撇撇嘴，立即把门关上。

“……他干嘛？”纯粹是老板颜粉的Amora一脸莫名。

“……不知道？”最近越来越难理解Loki想法的Thor更是惊讶，他看向Amora，“对了，之前麻烦你做的名册做好了吗？”

Amora点点头说：“今天刚从文印室取回来。”她拿出老板要的东西，那本名册记录了全国范围内可能会与MjoMjo合作的企业及现任负责人，按照地区划分，体贴地附上各家企业的介绍和负责人的照片。她前阵子一直在忙这个，如今看到厚厚的一本十分有成就感。

Thor笑着接过，对Amora道谢，秘书看出他想要浏览一下这本名册，便体贴地转身带上门离去。Thor翻了几页，第一部分全是西城的企业家，Tony也赫然在列。Amora工作做得细致，排版得赏心悦目。Thor慢慢浏览一遍，不知不觉已经到了下班时间。

 

“你不回家吗？”Loki推开门探了个脑袋进来，今天是周五，Thor不至于还要加班吧。

“噢，回去，我公寓今天好像停电，我去你那里凑合一晚上吧。”Thor起身伸了个懒腰，像是想起什么，把名册推到Loki面前笑道，“你看看？”

Loki狐疑地走过来，翻了一下厚重的名册，他不了解商界大佬们的情况，没看一会儿便抬头问Thor：“想杀哪个？”

“……”Thor头疼地问，“我看起来这么残暴吗？”

“唔，不杀人，打成植物人也行。”Loki看着老板的神色委婉地建议道。

Thor放弃让Loki猜了，他露出个和蔼的笑容问：“你觉得谁看得比较顺眼？”

Loki随手一指，Tony Stark，随后迟疑地说：“你不会想对Tony下手吧？”

脑子里除了杀人还有别的东西吗？Thor无奈地解释：“这些都是西城里不比我差的人——唔，我觉得你可以考虑一下，不要把目光局限在我身上。”他望着Loki的绿眼睛，越说越没底气，怎么回事？帮弟弟找对象有错吗？

Loki面无表情地应了一声，很是冷漠地继续翻了几页，不是太老就是长得太平庸，和Thor一个年纪的人Thor最帅，也许Thor不是名册里最有钱的，但是他最了解的，他为什么要舍近求远？之前如果说是孤注一掷，Loki现在是真的考虑清楚了——抱紧Thor，不吃亏。

“你觉得怎么样？”Thor一边收拾东西准备回家，一边友善地提问。

“噢，你有病。”Loki简短地评价，转身准备离开办公室，他说这话的时候不喜不怒，无视Thor错愕的表情，一路走到电梯口，听见Thor急忙跟过来的脚步声，Loki的心情稍微好了一些，他看向Thor的侧脸，简短地说，“我只想要你。”

……Thor Odinson，你控制一下心理反应不要那么高兴好吗？你在高兴什么？Thor捏了自己的脸一把，思索着要怎么改变Loki根深蒂固的观念，随他一同进入电梯。

“我没有什么好啊，你不必执着。”Thor想了一下前女友对自己的评价，加上他自身的问题，就算Loki不是亲弟弟，他也不想耽误Loki，Thor真是快急死了，这个养弟是什么时候看上他的？

“闭嘴。”Loki没好气地看Thor一眼，“再啰嗦你今晚就睡客厅吧。”


	11. 11

# 11

梣树庄园名义上的主人仍是Thor，这说明实际主人说的话法律效益不佳。Thor把Loki惹毛了，照样可以大摇大摆地睡在Loki隔壁，而Loki忍辱负重，穿着Thor的旧衣服当睡衣，躺在床上翻来覆去睡不着。

拿只穿过两次的高定当睡衣，Loki Odinson俨然成为Odinson家最奢侈的人，尽管如此，他依然怒火中烧，为Thor愚蠢的行为生气。穿着他的衣服，回忆下午发生的事，这样一来便更不可遏制地想起对方，洗过一次的衣服仿佛还有Thor的味道，Loki知道这是心理作用，却忍不住揭开被子，将手探入内裤中。

他不知道自己为什么要这样做，也许是被怒火冲昏头脑，着急想找一个发泄口。

只穿上衣方便了动作，艳红的薄唇微张，Loki缓缓吐着呼吸，舌头不时舔着干燥的唇瓣，将半张脸埋进揉皱的衬衫中，另一只手则揉捏自己的囊袋，箍着根部慢慢往上，阴茎很快在这样的摩擦下彻底硬起来。

“唔……嗯……”拭去茎柱上的浊液，Loki摩擦着马眼，腰肢微微扭动。这感觉虽然不如上次在电影院刺激，但潜意识里告诉他隔壁有人，想象着日后和Thor的生活，不禁反应越发强烈。

他偷偷喊了一声Thor的名字，尾音惬意得上扬，带着一贯的沙哑，绿眼里染上渴求，阴茎顶端被拇指指腹多次蹭过，传来灭顶的快感，Loki呜咽着，腰身发颤，臀部绷紧，两个腰窝更加明显，龟头被刮蹭得发红。

“啊嗯……不够——”Loki眨眨眼睛，生理泪水顺着眼角滑落，他微张着嘴，尽可能大口地汲取新鲜空气。他极少做这样的事，自从定下要攻克Thor这座大山的目标，才稍加频繁一些。此刻一边愤怒于居然还要自己动手，一边是无尽的快感，睫毛上沾着一点水珠，Loki咬着嘴唇不敢发出太大的声响，生怕惊动Thor，生怕Thor知道他真实的目的。但Loki多么希望能逼Thor做出抉择，接受自己，或者摧毁自己。Loki的身体泛起一股寒意。

Thor会忍无可忍，把他赶出庄园吗？

Thor会让他离开阿斯加德吗？

Loki闭上眼睛，然而，Thor会不会替代自己的双手？在他身上流连，对他说一番下流话，握着囊袋，温热宽厚的手掌刮过裂口，一只手甚至可能大力地蹂躏他的臀肉，把他白天在工作中遇到的不顺与怒火发泄到自己身上——也许Thor不会说太多的话，他的喉间只会窜出若有似无的闷哼，咬着Loki的肩头，把精液悉数灌进他的肚子里。

“嗯……”Loki低叫一声，腰眼一阵酥麻，他仰头迷茫地睁着眼，下身敏感地哆嗦着。

Loki舔舔唇瓣，有些无力地倒在床上，精液大部分溅落在胸前，Thor的衬衫也沾到了一些，他有些不管不顾地冷哼，缓过劲后起身下床清理干净，换了一套睡衣。

他看着镜子前全裸的自己，不明白Thor为什么不选择他。

 

<<< 

 

Thor望着眼前的男人，五十岁，脑袋上只剩一小撮油腻的棕发，他脸颊凹陷，嘴唇发白，眼睛下一片青黑，面颊上布满虚汗，显然是好几天没休息好的模样，进门的时候这人正被Fandral踩在脚下，远比Thor上次见他要消瘦许多。

“Black先生，老板见到了，五百万交得出来了？”Fandral笑着嘲讽道，手枪对着他的后脑，看起来虽然不太正经，却始终保持警惕。

 

这是一间阴暗的屋子，在码头附近，远离市区，很适合办事。Thor今天没穿西装，黑色的皮夹克加白色的背心，他坐在屋子里唯一一张椅子上，俯身示意Loki拉起那人的脑袋，他不耐烦地说：“我最近很忙，跑了三年，如今你有什么话想说？”

Thor不知道他在梣树庄园过夜会让Loki彻夜无眠。因为阿斯加德的旧账差点被人翻出来，周末之后他连轴转了几日。转型这事Thor准备多年，基本上重要的关节都已经打通，不会有人特地追查，但有些旧人非要惹是生非。

钱不还不要紧，重要的是人不能再留。

“Odinson先生，那笔钱我是真的拿不出来。”Cobb Black面露窘意，瑟缩着肩膀，被Fandral踩住后背难以活动，他向前爬了爬，想要拉住Thor的裤脚。

“你见老板就为了说这句话，登报曝光阿斯加德的勇气去哪了？亚洲的避难所舒服吗？”Fandral好笑地加重脚劲，Loki也不留情地把他的脑袋冲地面砸去。

商人发出惨叫，重复着没有钱，祈求阿斯加德的原谅。Thor最烦这样的男人，一点担当没有，他冷笑一声道：“我猜你大概以为我杀了你，那五百万就一笔勾销了吧？听说你有一个情妇、一个女儿在新加坡，阿斯加德现在也缺女服务者，她们到死不知道能不能还清你的债务。”

Cobb身体一僵，进而哆哆嗦嗦地说：“我女儿刚成年，如果Odinson先生需要，当然……”

Loki波澜不惊地看了地上的混球一眼，真是令人反胃的嘴脸。

Thor眼里的厌烦之色更甚，他摆摆手，明显不想继续说了。白跑一趟，哪知道这个小人是抱着要把女儿送给他的龌蹉心思？他缓缓起身，比了个手势，Fandral心领神会，把枪交给Loki。这里的专业杀手是Loki，事情交由他办比较名正言顺。

 

“去死吧！”

就在Fandral松开脚靠近Loki的瞬间，那个原本被揍得动弹不得的男人猛地跳起身，从鞋底抽出一把小刀，向离他最近的Thor扎去。

谁也不知道一个满脸血的男人爆发起来速度会这么快，Thor今天带着Loki便没佩枪，他正准备往外走，听到身后的声响回过身，一个黑影在他面前闪过。

“嘶——”Loki低吟一声，一脚踹开Cobb，冲他的脑门上开了几枪。

一时间码头附近鸟雀齐飞，Cobb向后倒下，脑袋上现出几个血窟窿，死人翻起白眼，彻底没了声息。

这样的事并不少见，以为自己能孤注一掷给阿斯加德致命一击，通常是作茧自缚。

“Loki！”Thor吓了一跳，赶忙扶住Loki。

Fandral连忙打电话叫车，Loki伤到了右手，那一刀下手极重，割开Loki的衣衫，刺破皮肤，正在往外汩汩冒血，Thor赶忙撕开自己的白背心，按压Loki的伤口。

“只是小伤。”Loki反倒是最镇定的那个，养兄压在他伤口上的手仿佛在颤抖，Loki望着被血染红的白布条，伤口渐渐泛起疼感，皮肉被割开的感觉凌迟着他的神经，Loki咬着嘴唇不愿发出声音。

“你怎么样？！”Thor的心彻底乱了，他不知道要加重力度帮助止血，还是应该轻一点，Loki靠在他肩上，冷汗簌簌向下淌，但他没有喊疼。Thor抱紧Loki，忽然想起Loki第一次学射击，手举了一天难免劳累，少年却也是乖乖地不吭一声，直到Thor多次重复询问，Loki才慢慢点了点头说。

有点累。

 

车终于来了，阿斯加德的医生就在车上，Thor把Loki扶上车交给医生，脚步虚浮地跟了上去，Fandral则留在原地善后。

他望着Loki苍白的面孔，医生正在进行紧急处理——这是一辆和救护车差不多车型的急救用车，内部非常宽敞。有人递来新衣服让Thor换上，但他的眼神无法离开Loki。

杀手保护雇主天经地义。

这句话在Thor脑子里盘桓不去，直到Loki被送入阿斯加德私人医院的病房，打麻药缝合伤口，缠好纱布，待一切都处理好后，他突然意识到什么。

 

Loki伤得不浅，所幸只是皮外伤，休养一段时间就能好。

Thor站在病床前好一会儿才回过神来，他揉揉太阳穴，望着床上因为失血过多睡过去的Loki，他突然有些自责，下午他和Loki从公司过来，以为Fandral部署完整，便没带太多武器，而且一个被Fandral折磨得近乎垂死的人，谁知道他会做出这种举动。要是他再小心一点，当时反应再快一些……

手机突然响起，Thor见是Fandral打来的，紧绷的神经稍微放松下来，但最终没有接起电话。可这又跟Fandral有什么关系呢？Loki的伤谁都有责任，而且在黑暗之中行走，受伤无可避免。Thor觉得自己感性过头，又开始后悔不接电话，他知道Fandral是想问候Loki的伤势……

脑子越想越乱，Thor干脆坐到Loki身边，看着他没受伤的那只手。

成年之后Thor很久没有这样看过Loki了，他记得Loki刚到梣树庄园时还那么小，现在他能够保护自己、独当一面。尽管身上有很多孩子气的地方，但在工作中总是出色得迷人。Thor从来没体会过这种感觉，就像两颗共用轨道却交集很少的星星碰面，他开始与Loki变得亲密。

而他不排斥这样的亲密。

“Sour……”Loki在沉睡中发出呓语，十分轻，几乎听不见。

“什么？”Thor愣了愣，以为Loki口渴，将耳朵凑到他唇边，贴在那片薄唇附近，认真听Loki的发音。

“Sour……”

酸？想喝酸的？Thor百思不得其解，自己念了一遍。

 

金发男人怔住了，他退回原位，脸颊发烫，全然没想过Loki会在梦境中叫自己的名字，他不由自主拉住Loki完好无损的那只手，摩挲着苍白的皮肤。

“我想要你。”他不由得想起Loki对他说这话时候的表情，那时Thor以为Loki只是玩笑，没想到他是认真的。

如果Loki不介意……他们为什么不能试试？即使最后不尽如人意，也好过他从未为此努力过。


	12. 12

# 12

伤口在下半夜泛起疼痛，像有人拿着小刀一点点再次割开他的皮肤一样。Loki难受地睁开眼睛，嘴唇发干，手臂酸痛，神经麻木，轻轻抬手不小心碰到一旁的东西，毛茸茸的……

Loki晃晃脑袋，半晌反应过来，是了，他帮Thor挡了一刀，右手被划开一道口子，治疗后便失去了意识。真是倒霉，最近怎么老是被这种小人物伤到，Loki呻吟一声，长长地叹了口气。

“怎么了？”床头的小夜灯被打开，眼睛适应了这样的光线后，Loki看到坐在床边椅子上的Thor，他换了一身衣服，精神看起来不错，不过他怎么会趴在这里睡觉？明明两米外就是一张陪床——Loki疑惑地看着Thor，磨蹭着直起身来靠在床头。

对方没领会到他的眼神，拿过一旁的保温杯，坐到床上，拧开盖子递给Loki一小杯水，“现在感觉怎么样？”

Loki被Thor的殷勤吓了一跳，接过水杯用左手拿着小口啜饮，他心里有事，突然岔气被水呛到咳嗽起来，他不敢咳得太用力以免牵扯到缝好的伤口，反倒模样更加骇人，令Thor立刻抢走了他的杯子。

“连喝水都不会了。”男人无奈地笑，在昏黄的灯光下，拿着水杯一点点喂Loki。

……Thor是被外星人抓走洗脑了？Loki震惊地喝完，推开Thor的手，有点难以接受地发出两声抗议，他不想喝了，嘴巴淡得一点味道都没有，他想吃糖。

“想要什么？”Thor轻拍Loki的后背，尽量让他不要动手，以免再发生事故。

“我要去洗手间。”Loki想洗把脸，他感觉眼屎糊住了他的双眼，难受得要命，他一边回答Thor一边起身，却被反应极快的男人按住腹部压回床上，怎么，Thor难道要帮他洗脸？Loki老实地坐在原位打了个哈欠，现在老板的服务真好，以前受伤根本没人帮忙，他简单处理一下就可以了。不过这次好像比较严重……

严重走神的下场是Loki压根没发现Thor拿东西过来，他身上的床单被拉开，Thor坐回刚才的位置，二话不说将一个东西放到Loki的腿间，麻利地拉起连体式的病号服，褪下Loki的内裤，“别害羞，人之常情，你受伤了，我来照顾你。”

这几句话说得柔情似水，Loki顿时浑身泛起鸡皮疙瘩，他勾起一抹微笑，恼怒地问：“可以问个问题吗，你为什么要扶着我的阴茎？”

Thor托着茎柱中部，三指搭在仍疲软的器物上，阴茎对着一个干净无异味的圆形器皿，Loki即使真的想上厕所也被Thor折腾得尿意全无。他不可避免地想起梣树庄园那一夜，还有更早的时候他们在电影院洗手间做的事，Loki又羞又恼，忍不住用左手去推Thor，金发男人身形一晃，手指滑到龟头的位置，不经意蹭过尿道口。

“咳，你……硬了？”Thor不好意思地别过脸，不知道是否应该收回手来。

“拿开！”Loki这回真被Thor气到了，他咬牙切齿地瞪着这只金发雄狮，“我真想给你一刀。”

Thor颇感委屈，他收回手，把尿壶放到床底下，干巴巴地说：“你有排泄需要可以告诉我，不用不好意思。”

Loki低声吼道：“我想洗脸，不是想上厕所！”

Thor恍然大悟地“哦”了一声，转身去洗手间拧了一张湿毛巾回到床头，像大猫给小猫舔毛一样，仔仔细细地帮Loki洗了一遍脸颊，起初他力度太大，Loki挣扎着发出难受的呻吟，Thor放轻手上动作，细细帮Loki擦过眼睛四周，毛巾在移动中露出翠绿的双眸，Thor心脏倏地一紧，被Loki半恼怒的眼神看得起了反应，分开腿赶忙把毛巾拿回洗手间冲洗，试图掩饰自己的下身，却没想到依旧被Loki瞧了出来。

右手受伤，Loki不能做他平时喜欢的“把手环于胸前”显得自己很酷的动作，他皱着眉头，呶呶嘴，冲Thor的下身比划了下，“你不是斩钉截铁地说‘我们不能在一起’吗？”

前两天缠着我的人还是你呢！那时候缠得起劲，连工作时间都不忘骚扰，现在反倒会要挟自己了。果然心动的人要认输，被追求的有恃无恐……算了，真爱至上，Thor悻悻地想，但考虑到Loki是病人，他放软口气，坐到床前脸不红心不跳地说：“现在后悔了行吗？”

本以为按Loki这种性子会跟他别扭几天，结果黑发男人只稍稍犹疑了一会儿，点点头说：“我觉得可以。”绿眼睛在昏暗中格外明亮，Loki抿着嘴唇，渐渐露出一点笑意，Thor隐约看出势在必得的味道。

一人靠在床头，一人坐在床边，Thor温和地笑着，维持这样的姿势好一会儿，Loki微微向前倾说：“这时候不应该给我一个吻吗？”

“有这种规矩？”Thor笑着，看着他的新男友——他还没有完全适应自己的新身份，尽管他们已经认识了很久，这样温情脉脉的气氛是第一次出现。

听见Thor的反问Loki反而不太确定了，他疑惑地说：“告白被接受了，给对方一个吻——大家都这样”这当然也是他从电视剧、电影里学到的，Loki一直认为这场景挺浪漫。

Thor不知道他的小脑袋里装的都是什么，但这并不影响Thor认为Loki很可爱，他的嘴角不自觉上扬，往前坐了坐，Thor故意环住Loki的脖子，在他的额头上印了一个吻，“是这样吗？”

Loki赶忙摇头，认真地教他：“是这样……”他话音一落，Thor便封住了他的嘴唇。

如果Loki此刻连接着监护仪，上面的心跳监测系统可能已经爆炸了。他没想到Thor会这么套路，第一次和人接吻他完全愣住了，被Thor衔着唇瓣吸咬，被迫吃下Thor的津液，Loki反抗性地推了推对方，忘记是自己要求的。他挣扎着抗议道：“没意思，是假的。”

“什么真的假的？”Thor摸摸Loki的脸颊，感到一丝好笑。

“电视剧里他们吻得很爽的样子，我没觉得很爽。”Loki认真地打击Thor的吻技，让男人再度捉住他的嘴唇，舌头探入Loki的齿间，勾住他的舌尖打转，Thor愣是把法式湿吻等各种技巧在Loki嘴里表演了一遍，手指不甘心地摸向Loki的裆部，直到感觉那儿反应激烈，Thor才放开气喘吁吁的Loki。

“怎么样？”Thor摩挲着Loki的嘴唇眯眼道。

“……还行。”Loki无语地看着自己的养兄，这男人真是较真，他不甘示弱地说，“我受伤了，什么都做不了。”

Thor嘴角抽搐，对付这个挑衅自己的小混蛋就应该让他乖乖闭上嘴巴，他示意Loki躺下，冷酷地说：“你不用动，我来动。”

Loki喋喋不休地说：“我是病人，你记得这件事吗？”

“记得，保证不伤到你的手，又让我们都能舒服。”Thor无语地脱掉Loki的内裤，连体式病号服方便了他的动作，他刚要拉起Loki的腿，就听见男人紧张地说。

“今天不进来吧？”Loki磨磨唧唧而又小心地踢了踢Thor的裆部，他踩在男人的牛仔裤上，脚心蹭了两下，感受那里的硬度和热度。

“不，蹭蹭就好。”这话听起来多像在骗无知少女，Thor自己也觉得不太对劲，他直接拉开拉链，将被Loki磨得发硬的阴茎释放出来，他凝视着Loki，对方不好意思地别过脸去，Thor正准备继续下一步动作，结果Loki又开始说话了。

“我之前看过要怎么做，不过我觉得这个……没什么感觉。”Loki隔着布料捏了捏自己的乳尖，又伸手去捏Thor的，结果金发男人猛地一震，吓得他收回手来，又好奇地想捏第二次，“你反应这么大吗？”

Thor赶忙捉住他的手指，禁止Loki乱动，他眸色一深，沙哑地说：“我来教你。”他放下Loki的腿，挤到对方腿间，卷起病号服，一路向上是精实的腹肌，以及胸前两颗浅棕色的乳粒。

Loki本来觉得自己的乳头的确不敏感，可 胸前被Thor这样盯着，几乎赤裸地躺在他身下，Loki忽然感觉心口热得发烫，他用左手去推Thor的脸颊，结果右乳被男人的指尖捻住，Thor的指甲轻轻刮过上面的颗粒，捏着乳尖揉搓，紧接着他俯下头吸住，齿间蹭着渐渐充血的前端，将乳粒压进乳晕里。

Loki感到一阵头皮发麻，阴茎不可避免地贴在小腹上，他颤抖着，感觉左边的胸膛实在空虚，而他手法不对，带来不了多少快感，Thor像是知道他的心思，用另一只手在乳尖顶端磨蹭，Loki低低地呻吟一声，感觉下身硬得发疼。

“现在呢？”Thor圈住Loki的阴茎轻笑道。

“快点动。”Loki不耐烦地催促一声，扯着眼前的金发，把胸膛向上送。

两人又吻了一次，Loki情难自禁，把腿绕上Thor结实的腰胯，脚后跟使劲蹭着Thor的腰窝，病床发出轻微的晃动，Thor放缓动作，直起身握住Loki的阴茎，拇指按在敏感的马眼处，一只手抠着他的乳头，把Loki伺候着哼叫连连。或许是两人正式在一起了，Loki比之前更放得开，他受着伤不好活动，却也努力用下身去蹭Thor的勃起，白嫩的股缝几次夹住硬挺的龟头，Thor被他笨拙的动作撩得浑身发热，暗骂一声脏话，顺势抬起Loki的下半身，把他的小腿搭在自己肩上。

“夹紧。”Thor喘息着，让Loki并拢大腿，细滑的内侧皮肤夹住粗紫的性器，Thor小心地扶住Loki，缓缓挺动起来。

“嗯，我怎么办……”Loki被蹭得难受，而Thor没法同时兼顾他的性器，他便只能自力更生，有时学Thor掐他乳尖的力度，有时握着顶端揉搓，腿间被蹭得发热，Thor的东西吐出汁液黏在他身上，Loki不时伸出手去摸摸他的龟头，被这样亵玩也形成了强烈的视觉冲击，Loki浑身泛起瑰丽，抚过囊袋和茎柱上的青筋，他轻声叫唤，哑着嗓子，凝视身上的Thor。

Thor当然也不好受，虽然没有插入，此时却比以往任何一次性事都要火辣，Loki自己玩着被他吸得泛起水光的乳头，时而在他身下自慰，这简直太刺激了。他闭上眼睛，腿心已经被操得湿漉，更方便他的动作，他拉起Loki的一只脚，吸吮白嫩的脚趾头，逼得Loki低叫一声，尽皆泄了出来。

没过多久，Thor也交代在Loki身上，白浊喷了Loki一身，洒在他的小腹和乳尖上，显出一股淫靡的色彩。

两人气喘吁吁地倒在一起，Thor小心地避免压到Loki的伤口，他吻着黑发男人的耳廓，懒洋洋地抱着对方。

而Loki在高潮余韵中心想，他的计划算是完成了，这样真好。


	13. 13

# 13

“第一次被包养的注意事项。”

检索结果显示：游戏中如何有效地求包养。

“……第一次谈恋爱的注意事项。”Loki不得不换掉用词，他没有多少恋爱的感觉，毕竟认识Thor多年，两人的角色虽然轻微改变，但和以往并没有太大区别——至少Thor现在还不会抱着他叫宝贝。

网页这回跳出了一系列相关内容，Loki看了一会儿，突然感觉门外有动静，他关掉手机，抬头看见金色的脑袋探进来。

不是Thor。他脸上的期待稍微黯淡，在Fandral眼中变成了责怪的意味。

“嘿，你伤口怎么样了？那天我真的很抱歉，哎，都怪我没注意。”Fandral挠挠后脑，歉疚地说，“谁知道那个胖子还有力气反抗……Thor还扣我工资，这个月卡债还不完了。”

Loki知道那天错不在Fandral，但Thor的举动无疑讨好了他，Loki眯起眼睛问：“你不是主管工资的吗？要不把那笔钱打我卡里？”

这抢钱也抢得太赤裸了吧？Fandral惊讶地看向Loki，扁扁嘴说：“可以给你一半吧，工伤补贴……啊！”他话音一落，Thor开门的动作把他往旁边一推，Fandral揉揉脑门惨叫一声，成功逗笑床上的Loki。

“行了，你先回去，Loki过几天拆线了等你请他吃饭。”Thor拍拍Fandral的肩膀，他顺路送Thor过来，家在这个方向。

Fandral呶呶嘴，“兄弟俩又要关门说悄悄话，阿斯加德的员工真苦！”劝完Loki好好休息，他友好地帮他们带上门，让Thor有些不好意思。

病房里只剩下Odinson兄弟，Loki的情绪放松许多，他看了一眼墙上的时钟走到饭点，肚子配合地叫了一声。Thor笑了笑，这里是阿斯加德的私人医院，想叫人送餐不在话下，Loki吃了几天病号餐，伤口已经长得差不多，Thor也不介意给他一点油水。

“你今晚还要睡这里？”Loki觉得Thor这是在自虐，陪床可不如梣树庄园或者Thor自己的公寓舒服。

而Thor很有当男朋友的自觉，他认真地点点头，脱掉鞋上床和Loki躺在一起，“出院以后想做什么？”

Loki不太明白Thor这个问法，他是想了解自己的工作意向、涨薪意向、约会意向还是上床意向？Loki沉默半晌回应：“……和你一起看GV？”

现在的年轻人兴趣爱好这么别致？Thor哭笑不得，摸摸Loki的后颈说：“认真的吗？干嘛看那个？”

“学习一下，我不会，你会吗？”Loki理所当然地反问。

这下轮到Thor尴尬了，他含糊其辞地说：“没做过，但是大概知道吧……都差不多。”其实他不管和谁都没有做到最后，资本过于雄厚也是一个弊端。Thor内心的小人疯狂捂住脸颊，他还没好意思告诉Loki这个事实呢。

“疼吗？”Loki看着Thor，单纯好奇和这次的刀伤比哪个更痛。

Thor把手探到Loki的屁股后轻轻捏了一把，“我不知道，到时候我们可以一起练习。”

“下流。”Loki伸手探到Thor胸前快速抓了一把占回便宜，嫌弃地盯着Thor的裤裆，“我看用手指解决也行。”回忆起这两次的经历，Loki觉得Thor真不是一般尺寸，他粗得很，又长，兴奋到极致的模样让Loki真有点紧张，不过他觉得这是可以磨合的事，尽管他没有什么经验。

Thor回忆起Loki腿间的滋味，的确不一定需要插入，两人就能得到快感，他爱怜地看着Loki青涩的脸庞，如果最后和之前的经历都一样，他也不介意一直这样下去。

 

吃过饭后医生来进行例行检查，Loki身体底子好，伤口愈合得很快，离拆线不远。

“可以回家住两天吗？”Loki问道。

医生翻着病历本笑道：“这儿有什么不方便吗？可以叫老板改进。”他指了指Thor的方向。

Loki住的是阿斯加德私人医院最高级的病房，干净整洁明亮，设施齐全，硬要说有什么不好便是床太窄了，容纳不下Thor一起睡，Loki当然不会直接说出口。他眯起眼睛没多解释：“那我今天回去睡，可以洗澡吗？”

“可以，但是注意伤口不要沾水。”医生嘱咐道，看着Loki慢慢下床，老板开始帮他收拾东西，医生笑眯眯地站在原地，直到老板搂住病人的腰，他忽然意识到不对劲。

“Loki要换衣服了。”Thor冷冰冰地说。

“不换了，就这样回去。”Loki被医生看得羞耻，赶忙推着Thor出门。

医生愣了愣，他是不是知道了什么大秘密？

 

<<< 

 

Thor没有想到Loki对GV这么有兴趣，他们饭前刚谈到这个话题，Loki便迫不及待地要求Thor找一部出来在视听室里的超大屏幕上放。

黑发男人简单洗了个澡回来坐在沙发床上，Thor在他身后，大手圈在他腰上，拿着遥控器问：“你真要看？”得到Loki高频率点头的反应，Thor无奈地按下播放键，连网找了个成人网站随便点开一部点击率高的男男动作片。

这场景简直不能更诡异，高配置的家庭影院被Loki用来看爱情动作片，Thor一想到等会高级的音箱里就要传来奇怪的呻吟喘息就头疼至极，无奈Loki兴致勃勃，Thor瞅了身前人一眼：“其实你是想看GV才赶紧回家的吧？”

“医院很无聊。”Loki揉了Thor的裤裆一把，笑眯眯地说，“哪有回家有趣？”

Thor深感自己被调戏了，他快进略过GV的前奏，直接切入正题，身上的人顿时直起身体，精神抖擞地盯着屏幕。怎么回事？这年头还有人没看过黄片？Thor惊奇地推推Loki，“你没看过吗？孤儿院不给看？”

Loki回头瞪他一眼，“不，我以前看的都是AV，而且我很忙，不像你，有时间看这些没营养的东西。”

“那你现在还看得那么起劲？”Thor哭笑不得，摸摸Loki蜷曲的发梢。

“嗯哼，别打岔，让我仔细看看。”Loki推开Thor压在他肩膀上的脑袋，注意起两位男演员之间的互动。

 

Thor恰好选到一部前戏比较长的片子，片中的棕发男人对黑发男人极近挑逗，爱抚着他身体各个部位，唤起对方的性欲，之后是惯例的口交，Loki为此啧啧惊叹：“我以为只有AV有这个固定流程……”

好好的色情片被当做学术研究材料，Thor真不知道自己应不应该勃起，一旦阴茎顶着Loki的小屁股，他内心深处便涌起一股难以言喻的罪恶感。Thor只好别开脸，努力回忆公司的财务报表，试图忘记他尴尬的现状。

屏幕上过分清晰的性器官特写让Loki终于有了点脸红心跳的感觉，他下意识去对比自己和Thor的模样，得出结论是他们比较长、比较好看，Loki一时心痒，半回过头说：“你快脱裤子。”

年度营业额背到一半的CEO顿时一愣，从数字世界回过神来望向Loki，杀手狡黠地抿着嘴唇，眼角的余光仍黏在画面上，见Thor没动，Loki干脆自己动手，扯下他的居家休闲裤，比了比尺寸和粗度，Thor觉得他的动作堪比婚前检查。

“别软啊。”Loki扁扁嘴，赶忙揉了揉龟头，Thor的小兄弟才稍微精神点。

“Loki。”Thor几乎忍无可忍，把对方的衣服掀开，露出浅褐色的肉粒，他一手握着Loki的阴茎，一手捏着乳头，学着片中的动作去对待Loki，咬着他的耳廓轻轻吸吮着。

Loki的呼吸渐渐粗重起来，他以前从没想过养兄的手会有这样的魔力，被他碰触过的地方泛起痒意，Loki喘着气，靠在Thor胸前，粗硬的性器抵着他的屁股，阴茎兴奋地吐出水来，沾湿Thor的手指，男人粗糙的指腹同时刮擦阴茎和乳粒，Loki忍不住回过头去吻Thor，湿润的四片嘴唇胶着在一起，他伸出舌头去舔Thor的唇瓣，磨蹭男人的胯间，被人钳住下巴更猛烈地入侵口腔。

吻了好久Thor松开Loki，心满意足地看着他的小杀手被吻得红扑扑，靠在他怀里，阴茎竖起来吐出粘液色情的模样，Thor把沾着Loki情液的指头放到他嘴边，摩擦被吮得艳红的唇瓣，Loki发出难耐的呼吸声，咬住Thor的指头，下牙扎进Thor的皮肉中又松开。

“我还要看片。”Loki认真地往前坐了坐，他这话没多少说服力，只换来Thor分开他的屁股，把滚烫的性器嵌进去，GV正好演到扩张的部分，棕发男人把指头探入黑发男人身后，一根，两根，三根，黑发男人发出销魂的叫声，Loki打了个颤，问Thor，“假的对吧？”

话音刚落，Thor耸耸肩，慢慢推入一根指头，Loki实在太紧了，以至于Thor的指头滑出半截，他倒也不丧气，笑着问：“就这个感觉。”

Loki别扭地直起身，极度不适地说：“我认为你的技术可能不如肛肠科医生，你要不要去学习一下再来？”

“你怎么会知道肛肠科医生的技术如何？”Thor拍拍Loki的屁股，不满地控诉道。

Loki意识到这不是个好话题，他含糊地说：“以前一起上课的Nate去看过，好了，别说这个！”Loki翻过身来，咬住Thor的脖子，舔着他的喉结，磨磨蹭蹭地让Thor再试一次。

Thor重复刚才的动作，捏着Loki的屁股，一根指头在内里搅动，伴随GV里越来越响的叫声，Loki也趴在他耳边小声呻吟起来，Thor刚想再加一根手指，Loki却推了推他，难受地摇摇头。

太干涩了，抽动了一会儿并没有很好地改善现状，Thor舔着Loki胸前的两点，好不容易插入第二根指头，Loki腾地一下跑到一边，“不行，我觉得异物感太强烈了，很疼。”

Thor叹了口气问：“有润滑剂吗？”

“当然没有。”Loki理直气壮地说，然后便有点丧气，梣树庄园在郊外，根本没办法让Thor穿个裤子出门买润滑剂，他惆怅地抠Thor的胸膛问他要怎么办。

“算了，下次再说，得给你买一箱情趣玩具了。”Thor玩笑道，“至于现在，我们来玩个新花样。”


	14. 14

# 14

GV已经被Thor关掉，他正伏在Loki胯间，舌尖舔过淡红色性器的顶端，拭去上头的情液，Loki正难受地抓着他的头发，试图把整根阴茎操进他的口腔里，Thor松开嘴，吮了一口龟头笑道：“你不能这样，我会呛到。”

Loki抿起薄唇，不高兴地看Thor，他的手指不自觉地绞在一起轻轻搓揉，期待Thor的下一步动作。他现在终于知道为什么黄片里的男人都喜欢口交，这和自慰的感觉完全不同，尽管Thor也是新手，刚才还磕了他一下，Loki依然认为口交是他目前为止最喜欢的性方式。

“快点。”Loki摸着Thor的耳朵，捏了下男人的耳垂，他歪着脑袋，囊袋被舔过，Loki难耐地抬起臀部，Thor的舌头顺势滑过会阴，差点碰到后穴，Loki瑟缩了下，Thor抬头望他一眼，舌尖点着后穴边缘，Loki感觉自己更硬了，他难耐地扭动身体，“别碰那里。”

“其实没有润滑剂，把这里舔湿也可以做。”Thor怕Loki一时无法接受只是逗他玩，移到上面握住他的阴茎，老实说他是第一次给男人做这事，Loki的阴茎并不狰狞，味道也很正常，他舔着柱身上的青筋，半晌松开嘴。

“怎么了？”Loki正处在高潮的眩晕阶段，Thor骤然停下他自然不满，Loki抬脚蹭了蹭Thor的肩膀，踩在肩上玩他的耳垂。

“我也硬着。”Thor笑了笑，直起身来凑到Loki嘴边去吻他。

Loki不习惯地推了推Thor，“你让我感觉像给自己口了一样。”

Thor大笑起来，让Loki转了个方向对准自己的性器，他低声说：“我觉得我们应该互相帮助，你说是吗？”

尽管内心不太乐意，但意识到自己的责任，Loki还是学着Thor的动作帮对方解决情欲。他的动作更加不熟练，只敢用舌尖来回蹭弄Thor的顶端，把包皮向下撸，湿润的舌苔触上敏感的前端，Thor涨得几乎塞满了他的口腔，这才只是一小个头部呢，Loki心有余悸，懒得动舌头，换成吸吮的方式，感到马眼一阵抽搐。

“你射精前要告诉我。”Loki小心翼翼地跟Thor打着商量，生怕眼前这个狰狞的大家伙突然射他一脸，他扶着Thor滚烫的性器，一时没有对准，使性器戳到脸上，Loki呻吟一声，Thor的东西留下一道水痕，他别扭地别开脸，哼哼唧唧地再舔了几口便放慢速度，享受起Thor的服务。

金发男人哪会不知道小坏蛋的念头，他尽心尽力，把Loki口得直喘，轻嘬马眼，舌尖在尿道口附近来回扫动，抵着前端的软肉，Loki呜咽一声，嘴唇贴在Thor的青筋上摩擦，像在撒娇一般，Thor环着他的腰身，手下肌肤细微地颤抖着，他松开嘴换上手，紧接着胸腹被染湿，Loki达到高潮。

“你……真是……”接下来Thor并没有好心地放过Loki，CEO刮了些精液让Loki趴跪在自己身前，手指探到他翘高的臀部后，碰触紧致的穴口，Loki度过了高潮余韵，一边扶着他的阴茎百无聊赖地吸吮，一边抬起眼睛来瞪他。在Thor看来，Loki翘着白嫩挺翘的屁股，绿眼睛湿漉漉地看他，这一幕几乎没有任何杀伤力，反倒让Thor忍不住托住Loki的后脑，浅浅地抽插几下，最后猛地把Loki拉到他身上。手指撤出的时候发出“啵”的一声，Loki满面绯红，大腿蹭着Thor的大家伙，和男人交换了一个湿吻。

“Loki……”Thor低唤着弟弟的名字，射出来的精液将Loki彻底打湿，他抱着比自己纤细不少的男人，吮着Loki的耳廓。

沉默半晌，Loki闷闷地问：“要是一直没进来怎么办？”

Thor装作没听懂，故意笑道：“进去哪里？”

Loki打了他一巴掌，拉着他的手说：“你刚才在摸哪里？”

Thor噗嗤笑出声，捏着Loki饱满的臀肉说：“会进去的，别担心。”即使不进去，也有不进去的玩法。

听他这样说Loki便有点紧张，“你以前有成功进入过吗？”

这话踩在了Thor的伤疤上，金发男人皱起眉头，不知道自己应该如何回答Loki这个问题，他迟疑好久，直到Loki不满地坐在他身上晃了两下，Thor才尴尬地说：“算是成功了一半？”

“……噗。”Loki大笑起来，倒在沙发上，弄了半天，所以Thor是个处男？！这种意义上的处男被他遇见，也是够好笑的。他笑得太夸张，被Thor拎起来扛在肩上往家里的浴室走。

Loki的笑回荡在走廊上，最后伴随着一声清脆的巴掌落在他臀间，笑声才戛然而止。

 

<<< 

 

时间进入四月中，天气渐渐暖和起来，Loki的伤势随之复原。在不用上班又领着工伤补贴的日子里，Loki着实长了几斤肉，他把这归结于休息好的结果，可Thor硬说是他菜做得好——好吧，也许有这个理由。

当Loki第一次吃到Thor做的咖喱牛肉饭，他几乎被那个味道给征服了，但是转瞬他便十分沮丧——Thor作为阿斯加德的现任老板，即使下岗了还能去三流饭店当厨师，他Loki Odinson居然找不到工作，这实在可悲。

于是在Thor饭菜的鼓励下，Loki上亚马逊订购了ABO备考丛书。

结果快递送货的时候Loki正巧出门拆线。他一回到家便看到Thor盯着那个巨大的快递神情戒备。

“里面会不会是炸弹？”Thor眉头紧皱，他讨厌这种神秘的方形盒子，由于是Loki的快递他不能拆开来看，以至于在Loki回家前他都神经紧绷着。

Loki虽然不愿意Thor知道他在准备考证，但维持他们目前的关系更为重要，假如不当着Thor的面拆开，对方万一以为他勾结其他帮派有所图谋，这情况更加糟糕。思索片刻，Loki大大方方地拆开包裹，将里面的书封露出来给Thor看，顺便嘲笑他一番。

“《从零到alpha》……这是什么书？”Thor显然没搞懂，挑眉示意Loki继续解释。

“会计证的备考教材。”Loki含糊地解释。

Thor脑筋一转，立刻想到当下国内火热的ABO考试，好奇地问：“你要去考ABO，当会计？最近没让你以会计的身份出任务吧？”

Loki头疼至极，捂住他的嘴巴，“多学一点东西对我没坏处，说不定以后用得上。”他当然希望不要派上用场，但未雨绸缪也是一名杀手的必要素质。

Thor顺势亲了亲Loki的手心，他笑着把书拿起来：“你怎么不买那种正规的《ABO备考指南》，这个书名听起来很不可靠。”

“因为我是从零开始。”Loki简单地回答，翻了前面几页，感觉英语拼凑在一起自己还能看懂，便断了退货的心，他抬头问Thor，“所以你懂这些知识吗？”

“一点吧，以前上过课。”Thor随口回答，至少他得看懂公司的报表，没想到低头瞧见Loki惊讶的眼神，那其中掩藏了一点崇拜，Thor难免自得起来，刚要骄傲地自吹两句，结果Loki幽幽地说。

“哎，就算你什么都会，性生活还是那样。”Loki嫌弃的眼神重伤了Thor的自尊心，他不过是玩笑话，却被男人不依不挠地按着证明“各方面能力均衡” 好久。

 

伤好之后Loki暂时搬进了Thor的小公寓，公寓坐落在阿斯加德园区附近，步行仅需十分钟。他本来不愿意离开豪华别墅，可想着来回跑的确不方便，便与Thor约定工作日住在公寓，周末回梣树庄园，他们越来越像一对情侣，只是还没到最后一步。

一切都在往好的方向发展。

Thor的公寓很小，Loki是第一次来，他本以为Thor会租一个一百多平方米的大房子，结果这间公寓大概只有五十平方米，Loki十分惊讶，没想到黑二代吃苦耐劳的能力这么强。

“平时只回来睡觉，不需要很大。”Thor满不在乎地解释道，他觉得小一点的空间更好，他和Loki的距离仿佛更近了。

幸好公寓里的床是双人床，Loki住惯大房子，乍一来到小房间也觉得新鲜，他个头高，担心自己伸长脖子就会撞到天花板，被Thor提醒后才意识到金发男人比他更高，Loki只得嫌弃地翻白眼。

“我知道你家哪里不好了。”睡前Loki躺在Thor怀里打了个呵欠说，“地方太小，导致我转身好像就会撞到墙壁，这很不好，我们都很高，你下次挑房子得考虑这个问题。”

明明Thor租房的时候他们还没在一起，Loki反倒挑剔起来，Thor哭笑不得，摸摸他的脑袋说：“让我看看有没有撞傻。”

“别担心我，我敢肯定傻的那个人是你——唉，阿斯加德本能更早转型。”那他不是会更早失业？Loki想了想，很是郑重地说，“保持现状也好，人总要有点缺陷。”

Thor自恋地嗯了两声，把这当做是Loki对他的赞美，无比惋惜地说：“那我缺陷挺多，肌肉太大，长得太好看，性器也……”

“谁说你很帅？”Loki故意板起脸惊讶地说。

本以为Thor会被他唬得一愣，不料金发男人只是沉默了几秒钟，立刻神采飞扬地大笑出声，抱着他亲了一口，“你小时候见到我的眼神不就是在说我很帅吗？”

试想任何一个孩子在条件简陋的孤儿院生活了几年后，骤然看到Thor这样光鲜的青年都会惊讶，Loki不会承认他当时认为Thor像北欧神话里的神祇。黑发男人坐起身，捞过自己的枕头一把压在Thor脸上。

“别闹。”Thor笑得低沉，他轻松地挣开Loki，拉住对方的手，借着外面隐约的光亮看清夜里的绿眼睛，他柔和地说，“我眼里你最好看，行吗？”

Loki被他的话哄得脸像烧起来一般，他松开手，卷起被子睡到角落，没过一会儿，又被Thor揽入怀中。


	15. 15

# 15

CEO办公室的门突然打开，Amora反射性起身，顺手拿上纸笔文件袋。

金发男人发丝微乱，皱着眉走出来，接过自己的西服外套披上，径直朝电梯口走，他随口问道：“他们定了哪间会议室？”

“西区305。” Amora按下电梯层数，站在Thor身边。作为Thor最得力的助手， Fandral其实也会参加这次的会议，Thor本可以借此歇息一会儿，毕竟他刚结束两小时的跨国电话会议。

等他们穿过中央长廊，来到西区的会议室，里面的例会已经开始，两人入内后里面短暂沉默几秒，紧接着继续刚才的对话，Thor在一旁找了空位坐下。

正好轮到人事部汇报，Fandral看着手中的文件，“在人员配置方面，本月有13名员工入职，截止至今已经完成新员工的入职培训工作以及所有材料的存档交接……”

每个经理都准备充分，而年轻的CEO一直保持沉默，没有表情的脸看起来有点可怖，使得财务部经理在对上他视线时一阵结巴。

会议大概进行了一小时，公司运转一切正常，MjoMjo今年的广告商也非常阔绰，唯一需要操心的是——

“今年年初，JNO集团推出了支付软件，试图与MjoMjo抗衡，凭借其原本在社交领域积攒下来的用户数量，目前Wepay的下载量还在持续增长，上个月的增长率略高于MjoMjo。” 运营部经理Heimdallr指出这一情况。

Thor点点头道：“我之前让Hogun做过数据比对，这不是小事，但是大家不必气馁，MjoMjo经历了一年，本来就不可能再出现指数型上升。具体怎么应对我心里有数，陆续会布置下去……Heimdallr留下，其他人可以先回去。”

几位经理都有些头疼，毕竟这是关系到公司的大事，不过Heimdallr倒不是很在意，仿佛他不是阿斯加德人一般。等到众人离开以后，Thor对上他的视线，Heimdallr接着报告道：“新一版本的MjoMjo预计在五月中上线，版式改了不少，之前内测的时候参与者都说比以前更方便。”

“和商家的合作洽谈得怎么样？”比起新版本，Thor更关心他和运营团队的秘密筹划，一旦成功，可能会改变整个区域的生活现状，但这件事进度较慢。

“你的目标是全城，给我一点时间，至少要到今年夏天。”Heimdallr笑道，“等程序跑得差不多，我叫你过来体验。”

三两句报告完毕，说清事情的重点，Thor点头应下，拍着Heimdallr的肩膀走出会议室，“等这事过了，回家一起吃顿饭，父亲母亲常提起你。”

他们随意聊了一会儿，便各自往办公室去。

 

Thor回到顶楼，他刚出电梯便看见一个瘦高男人站在Amora的工作台前，弯着腰双手比划着什么，他看到Thor的瞬间想朝CEO跑来，却被Amora用蛮力拉住。

“我会尽量帮忙，CEO还有工作，你需要回到自己的岗位了。”Amora扯出真诚地微笑，更是引得Thor好奇，不过他很配合自己的女秘书，挑眉看了她一眼，冲自己的员工点头示意，转身走进办公室。

果然没过一会儿，Amora进来汇报工作顺便提道：“是运营部那边的程序员，家里急需用钱，希望公司能提前支付他六个月的薪水，因为不符合制度，特地跑到我这里求情。”

半年薪水可不是小数目，Thor惊讶地问：“他家里怎么了？”

Amora露出一丝同情，叹了口气说：“听说是母亲重病，要怎么处理？人事部的确没有预支这么多个月薪水的规矩。”

“公司可以出面担保帮他向银行贷款，不能直接预支薪水，账单来了扣除他每个月30%的工资。”尽管这样的飞来横祸很不幸，但是有些制度并不能因为一个人改变。

Amora点点头，这已经是最大的让步，她准备着手去联系处理，却听得Thor问：“Loki呢？”

“他去楼下买咖啡了。”Amora暗道奇怪，CEO最近好像和Loki特别亲密呢。

 

<<< 

 

整个MjoMjo进入了成立以来最繁忙的阶段，一方面在准备下个月中问世的新版本，一方面在策划收购竞争对手，Thor财大气粗，自从转型就打算做行业的佼佼者，哪会让Wepay阻了阿斯加德的路，他和Loki刚在一起没多久便没日没夜地加班，Thor不禁感到内疚。

Loki的工作职责是保护Thor，CEO不外出，他便成为公司里的头号闲人，只需要做一些基础的日常事务，Loki甚至把他买的《从零到alpha》带到公司来看。基本上秘书室里忙得连轴转的人是Amora。

事实上，Loki并不喜欢这样，他不喜欢大家忙碌的时候他是唯一一个空闲的人，他不喜欢成为人群中的异类——Amora一度十分羡慕他，在她眼中Loki就是个花瓶，而Loki现在看起来的确像个花瓶。

为了充实自己的生活，Loki决定每天等Thor下班。

 

翻着会计基础理论，Loki望着磨砂玻璃门后的灯光，从前即使Thor加班，他也是径直回家等对方，窝在沙发上，喝着红茶，看着电视剧，直到Thor加班回来，再把他带到卧室一起入睡。

Thor加起班来总是很拼命，诸神在上，天知道他哪来那么多工作需要亲力亲为，Loki以前不懂，但他留下来以后才发现即使在夜里，仍旧有不少高层在Thor的办公室里进出，Heimdallr有时候一待便是两小时，占去Thor夜里大部分时间，直到Loki和Thor离开公司，运营部仍旧灯火通明。

Loki转着手上的笔，刚吃过饭，距离Thor的下班时间还有三小时，他学了一会儿就开始犯困，纠结着要不要去打扰Thor。差不多在椅子上盯着“应收账款”这个科目将近半小时，Loki磨蹭着起身，走进Thor的办公室。

“有什么需要帮忙吗？”Loki难得主动，绿眼紧盯着Thor的手，他正在看文件，少见地露出严肃的模样。

Thor松开眉头，见是Loki，把东西收了起来，惊讶地说：“怎么不先回去？我快忙完了。”

Loki呶呶嘴说：“回去也没事做。”以为Thor会象征性地给他布置几个任务，没想到下一秒男人把他拉到桌前，Loki心里咯噔一下，Thor的嘴唇迅速贴了上来——他不是来做这件事的！Loki皱起眉头，但还是下意识张了唇。

金发男人比以往任何一次都要急切，他额上渗出汗珠，Loki难以想象他能在这种天气流汗，Thor的舌头进得很着急，吮过Loki的齿关，让他渐渐忘掉自己进来的初衷。

“对了，我留错了地址，快递把这个送到公司了。”Thor喘着气松开Loki，一边摩挲着男人的嘴唇，一边从抽屉里拿出一个盒子，Loki迷离着眼睛探出舌尖来舔他的指腹，Thor下腹一紧，脑子里的压力感再度炸开。

“嗯……什么？”Loki被Thor吻得头昏脑涨，不知道他怎么能匀出力气去打开做工精美的盒子。Loki一看见里面的东西就傻了眼，无语地说，“你还真买？”

Thor嘿嘿地笑了两声，手指探到Loki的后腰上轻轻抚弄起来，“你知道这是什么？”盒子里是一柄锤子和一个圆形跳蛋，锤子毋庸置疑是一个假阳器，不过是做成那个模样增加情趣。Thor倒是对这东西的欺骗性很满意，以及上面的花纹，他坏笑起来，骨子里隐隐兴奋。

“你休想把没消毒过的东西塞进来。”Loki气得脸通红，这里甚至是公司，Thor在想什么？

“我消毒之后就密封起来了。”Thor义正辞严地抓住Loki，男人翻了个身硬要逃跑，Thor把自己硬得发烫的下身贴上Loki的臀部，“工作这么辛苦，不奖励我一下吗？”

他又不是奖品！Loki更生气了，但转瞬他意识到自己接近Thor的初衷，身体倏地一僵，随即柔和下来，Thor最近的确很辛苦，他们已经连续三天没有亲密过了，不论出于何种目的，Loki同样怀念和Thor在一起的感觉。

“办公室监控、语音关了吗？”Loki回头瞪着Thor，小心谨慎地说，“你还记得去年新闻电台的丑闻吧？”

Thor飞快地点了头，慢慢褪下Loki的西裤，他心里的洪水猛兽即将出闸，但他又必须忍着，不去伤害他的Loki。惯常会玩一阵臀间和腿间，直到Loki拉着他的手在上头留下几道划痕，呜咽着想要更多，Thor才会进一步动作，但今天他忍不了太久，他拿着润滑剂涂满穴口和内壁，手指拓展到两根，随后是三根，在润滑的帮助下Loki的反应没有上次那么大，他稍微忍过起初的痛感和饱胀，便被Thor的手指操到了G点。

“啊……哈……”Loki抓着Thor的手臂，这一瞬间只觉得头脑空白，仿佛有一道电流从脚底攀升到脊椎，突然袭击了他的大脑，前端自觉溢出一波情液，他几乎身体僵直，第一次体会到被快感打蒙的感觉，Thor也意识到自己找对了地方，拧着Loki的乳头，一边再并拢三指操了一次。

“好棒，再多一些……”Loki低喘着，拔高音调叫了起来，他像发现新大陆的船员，甚至好奇地往后凑去蹭Thor的指尖，湿漉漉的绿眼更是惹得Thor下身发紧，凑上去交换了一个黏糊糊的吻，Loki的穴口不自觉地收缩起来，夹着Thor的手指。

Thor用指头撑开穴口，把涂过润滑剂的跳蛋放在边缘来回蹭了几次，随后慢慢推了进去。Loki几乎是绷直了身体，因为他从没接纳过这么大的东西，然而吃掉椭圆形最粗的一段，异物感轻了很多，Loki喘了一会儿，感觉Thor的手指慢慢离开，听到轻轻的一声，他耳廓微红，被男人掉转过来，对上那双蓝眼睛，Loki注意到Thor手指上的晶莹，不好意思地抽了张面纸帮他擦掉，而Thor一副“你居然擦掉了”的表情，让Loki更加羞恼。

“接下来回家做。”Thor顾不得自己还硬着，率先帮Loki拉起裤子。

Loki没想到突然停了，他怔怔地说：“你要这样回家？”

“几分钟的路程而已，我可以，你可以吗？”Thor真诚地问。

Loki差点跳起来掐死他，这有什么好比的？难道谁不释放就会马上死 去吗？他压根不知道Thor打的是什么主意，一瘸一拐地跟着这人出了办公室，亲眼见顶层的灯灭了，慢慢离开公司。

 

有那么几个时刻，Loki认为Thor至少会等回到家门口再动手，但他显然高估了当地黑势力头子的忍耐力——Thor既奸诈又坏心眼（这词真是用来形容Thor的？），他并没有直接向Loki出手，而是按下了手中跳蛋的遥控器。

“啊，唔……你！”Loki差点软了腿径直栽到Thor怀里，跳蛋以一种并不剧烈的频率震动起来，仍是把Loki吓了一跳，他下意识去看附近有没有人，时间太晚了，还好没人看到阿斯加德第一杀手出丑的模样。而下一瞬Loki就没心思想这些了，跳蛋在他体内乱动，碾在前列腺点附近，他的阴茎就差顶破裤裆，Loki难受至极，打着哆嗦，阴茎前端濡湿了西裤，他咬牙切齿地扒着Thor的手臂道，“给我关掉。”

“才第一档呢，宝贝。”Thor搂着Loki的腰，感受身边细细的颤抖，他们离家已经很近了，Loki即使此刻高潮也不要紧，Thor坏笑着加大一档，Loki掐在他腰上的手指越发用力，Thor听见他极力压低自己的喘息与呻吟，忍不住低声道，“叫出来，到家了。”

Loki看到熟悉的门牌号顿时松了口气，与此同时，跳蛋被开到最大一档震动频率，摩擦前列腺带来的快感不可言喻，Loki头脑发白，一口气都没喘上来便射在了裤子中。

“混蛋。”Loki低骂一声，Thor边笑边打开门，把他推进家里，褪下Loki的裤子，撑开湿漉漉的穴口，抚摸前面湿润的阴茎，Loki没多大力气反抗他的动作，异常乖顺地靠在门上。

“这么湿。”Thor抽出阴茎在Loki白嫩的臀上拍了几下，留下一点红印，随后便试图将跳蛋拿出来，把全湿了的东西丢到一边，Thor就着湿软的穴口轻轻推入头部，卡在肛口处来回抽插。

“嗯唔……”Loki没想到那么粗的东西能进的来，他又产生了痛感，这次却异常想忍耐下来，希望Thor能彻底进到他体内。然而别人的阴茎都是龟头处最粗，但Thor不是，除了前端，他后面也差不多是那个粗度，Loki没一会儿就被撕裂，他咬着嘴唇，慢慢向后靠去。

“不……”Thor几乎是一瞬间撤了出去，Loki难受地拉住他的手，金发男人吻了吻他的耳廓，阴茎又进来了一些，进入，退出，而不深入，然而仅仅只是肛口处的紧致，已经让Thor体会到销魂的快感，他没忍多久，抽出来贴在Loki的臀上猛地蹭动几下，便把积攒几日的精液尽数洒在他的臀间。

Thor抱着Loki，深深地喘了几口气，“我可不想你因为这里受伤再去缝针。”

Loki后知后觉想到这个恶果，冷哼一声，脸上飞满绯红。


	16. 16

# 16

Thor租住的公寓虽小，却有一个异常漂亮的飘窗，窗台很大，宽敞到Loki把腿放在上面看书都没有负担。他洗完澡，被Thor抱到飘窗上吹头，Loki盯着楼下街边昏黄的灯光，以及不远处阿斯加德园区的标志，肌肉渐渐放松下来。

“所以你觉得情趣玩具有用吗？”Loki抬眼邪笑问Thor，尽管依然没有做到最后他有点伤心，但打击Thor能让他开心起来。

“有啊，至少你比以前松……我错了，比以前容易进入，没那么紧了。难道你不喜欢吗？”Thor哭笑不得，揉了一把Loki的卷发。

“又不是我要求买的，我怎么会喜欢。”Loki口是心非地别过脸，吹风筒太烫了，他得离Thor远点。

Thor饶有兴致地问：“那你喜欢什么？”

手机，电脑，手枪，钢笔炸弹，衣服，鞋子。Loki脑子里闪过一长串自己的兴趣爱好，突然想到他最近在准备考试，慢吞吞地说：“我想要什么你就会送我什么？”

“少来，你从我这里拿走多少东西了——虽然我愿意给你。”Thor得意地抬起头，如果他是一只金毛犬，尾巴肯定已经摆了起来。

“噢，我要大学学历，社区大学就好。”Loki掰着手指仔细打算，沃顿商学院的学历肯定不可能，那就只能要个普通的，反正等他考到alpha级，哪家公司会不要他呢？

Thor颇有危机感地揪住他的发梢，“你想干什么？”

“你总不能让一个杀手连文凭都没有吧？现在是二十一世纪。”Loki认真地说，“现在我是你的秘书，肯定会有人查我的过去，除此之外，以后的任务也可能需要，你为什么不早点解决这个问题？”

Loki说得很有道理，Thor沉默了几秒，Loki在阿斯加德实在太特殊了，虽然十年前他们打算用心培养一支杀手队伍，但只有Loki是那么小的年纪从孤儿院出来的，换句话说，其他人不是有原生家庭，就是年纪稍大，或者有一定学历，Loki三者皆无。Thor没有考虑过学历会给他带来多大影响，上次因为Fandral的无心之失使得Loki离开阿斯加德，要不是Tony横插一脚，Loki恐怕找不到一份体面的工作。

Thor心下一凛，看向Loki的眼睛，他总觉得Loki的理由没有那么简单，但Thor一向大胆，他摸摸Loki的后脑笑道：“回头让Fandral去做。”

没想到自己的要求轻易被接受，Loki放下心来，在之后的吹头中没再对Thor弄疼他的头发有任何意见。

 

 

阿斯加德上下忙碌不已，这个月的大小例会比以往都多，各部门经理时常出现在顶楼的CEO办公室。

“有什么需要我做？”Loki目送着他们进进出出，他帮不上太多，便询问Amora试图揽过比较简单的事来学着做。

Amora开始了她在阿斯加德相对空闲的阶段，她打了个呵欠，将一袋文件递给Loki：“有几个文书需要排版改稿，还有会议记录的整理……也没别的需要我们做，不知道老板怎么这么忙。”她只知道Thor想让公司上市，但这并不是CEO一个人能做完的事。

Loki后来才知道MjoMjo要出一个崭新的版本，是有一天Thor回家无意提起的。他们给这个计划取了代号，Loki开始还以为Thor打算火并了以前经常来找阿斯加德麻烦的华纳海姆，没想到是版本更新。好吧，至少Amora也不知道运营部具体在忙什么。

男人当时便露出做错事的表情，再三叮嘱Loki不能外泄，Loki知道为雇主保持安静是基本素质，配合地做出拉上嘴巴拉链的姿势。

“老板昨晚是不是在办公室过夜了？”Amora叹息道，“昨天我以为他回家了，结果运营部的人说他跟程序员们一起待到十一点。”

Loki其实也不明白一个CEO为什么要诸事亲力亲为，但既然Amora这样问，Loki思考了一下说：“他回家了，你不信可以去看监控。”因为我们每晚都一起睡。

“你怎么知道？所以他在附近有房？”Amora对老板的私事一无所知，她一闲下来就爱向Loki打听八卦，人事部的女人和她都对神秘的Loki Odinson异常好奇，Loki虽然脾气差，但好好跟他说话，这家伙有时候话唠起来的确能泄出不少有趣的信息。

比如上次就说出了Thor的惊天大秘密，他有女朋友了！

Loki避重就轻，无视了第一个问题，“他住在公司对面。”

“怪不得我每天来得这么早，老板已经在工作了。”Amora心有余悸地拍拍心口，转眼瞥到Loki办公桌上的书，惊讶地说，“你怎么在看会计科目，你要离开阿斯加德吗？”

……我才刚回来。Loki在心里吐槽一句，一边扯谎一边目不转睛地看着自己的教材：“有机会可以转岗去财务部工作，提前准备一下。”

“是老板的秘书都有这个待遇还是……？”Amora读书的时候念的是财务管理，当然愿意去财务部磨练一番。

Loki脸不红心不跳地说：“谁知道，机会留给有准备的人。”

“哈，那你得从头学起，好好准备吧。”Amora笑了起来，回到自己的位置上。

 

老实说会计和Loki以前学过的知识全然是两个世界，他跟着教材的指引，好几天才摸清楚那些会计科目的用意。

Loki练习记账的方法虽然不正经，但非常贴近日常，他熟悉借贷这一概念的时候第一想到的是他和Thor之间复杂的关系。

_借：库存 Thor_ _九年前买的五套夏装_ _贷：长期负债 Loki_ _在阿斯加德工作一年_

诸如上述的记录写满本子，越写Loki越觉得心虚，他盯着自己的资产负债表，每年平均二十套新衣服，不定期买鞋买配饰，买枪买手机买家电，付水电家政人员费用……十年下来，Loki觉得除非他买彩票中大奖，不然还清Thor债务这个念头想想就好，他现在已经很看得开了，如果金主会计较这点小钱，一定不是一个好金主。

正巧翻到ABO考试的相关介绍，每年三、六、九、十二月各有一场考试，如果他进度快的话，应该可以赶上六月的考试吧？想到这里，Loki把草稿纸扔在一边，专心做起一道长达一页的案例题来。

 

写会计作业的时间总是过得很快，不知不觉Amora已经收拾东西回家，Loki打了个呵欠，从复习中回过神来，他想着今晚要用哪种味道的沐浴露，正巧Thor打开办公室门，Loki顺势瞥了一眼时钟，指针刚走到九点，他伸了个懒腰问：“你今天这么早下班？”看来今晚可以早点上床睡觉。

“今天Sif生日，他们在酒吧庆祝。”Thor来到Loki身边，把他从座位上拉起来，他们迅速下楼进了Thor的车，根本没给Loki拒绝的机会。

Loki反应过来，不可置信地说：“你要我空手过去？”他虽然和Sif不熟，但哪有不带礼物去人家生日派对上的道理？Thor从来没想过提前跟他说一声吗？偏偏他还做好了今晚回家后的规划，Loki翻了个白眼，把手机上列好的事项一一删掉。

“生日只是老朋友聚会的借口。”Thor没听出Loki的不满，踩下油门，心急地想立刻到达目的地，“你不用操心礼物。”

车上的音乐越来越嘈杂，Loki假笑一声便不再开口，窗外的街景飞快地倒退，融入昏暗的夜色中。

独断的Thor怎么可能理解他的思维？Loki感觉异常怪异，他既像是Thor的重要伴侣，两人如同一人，又好像无足轻重，没人会介意多他一个——重点是Thor没想过事先知会他一声。

我要下车。Loki一天的心情尽皆毁掉，他阴着脸坐在副驾驶，而Thor压根没发现，一路哼着歌飙车来到酒吧——Loki也不知道Thor现在疯狂的心情，他被工作折磨了太久，急需一个宣泄口。

于是当Fandral看到Loki臭着一张脸跟在Thor后面进来时，他彻底被这两兄弟极大的反差吓到了。

“你现在过来，明天还能上班吗？”Fandral调侃Thor一句，带着Odinson兄弟往包厢走，Sif正在唱歌，Hogun等人也各自玩开了。

没有送礼物的环节，也没有吃蛋糕。Loki眨眨眼，听见Thor开口说：“明天下午再去公司。”金发男人回头一笑，在昏暗的光线中仍旧俊美得令人发指。

“不是说过生日？”趁Thor过去和Sif打招呼的空档，Loki抓着Fandral问，“你送Sif什么？”

“我们没有送礼物的习惯。阿斯加德最近很忙，Sif本来说不要聚会了，Thor偏不答应，哈，反正他还是来得最晚的。”Fandral拿了一杯酒给Loki回忆道，“记得你上次来酒吧，是在追杀一个俄罗斯老头。”

Loki扯了扯嘴角，心里的不适感稍微弱了一些，但Thor没有事先征求他同意这条罪名依旧成立——

不过，他又有什么资格拒绝Thor？Loki骤然想到这一问题，沉默着抿起嘴唇。

 

他记得自己的位置，不是养弟，不是雇员，而是被关照的金丝雀，Loki踱步走到吧台，看向不远处和Sif聊得正欢的Thor。

女人向他投来温和的目光，颔首表示打过招呼，颇有女主人的姿态。Loki更加不自在了，他坐在吧台附近，叫了一杯威士忌。

在等酒的时间里，Thor已经和Sif聊得不亦乐乎，金发男人几乎笑得挨上了女人的肩膀，Loki目不转睛盯着Sif将手绕到Thor身后拍拍他的肩膀，酒保递上一杯烈酒，Loki仍望着Thor的方向，接过酒杯喝了一口。

他其实不喜欢喝酒，辛辣，醇厚，喉咙像被烧过一样。

但杀手都会喝酒——工作需要。Loki学过，倒没在工作上常用，他一贯是粗暴的作风，做好计划，直取目标性命，但Thor不一样，他不爱素食，尤喜酒肉。

或许这就是他们的不同。

一小杯威士忌见了底，Loki晃悠悠地找酒保要第二杯。Fandral从舞池中向他走来，大喊道：“Thor叫你过去玩！”

“不去。”Loki冷淡地盯着杯中的倒影。

“噢！那你自己在这里不是很无聊吗？”Fandral笑嘻嘻地劝道。

Loki顺势瞥了一眼不远处，本来跟Sif纠缠不清的男人正被一群男人围着灌酒，Thor喝得开心，顺势揽过身边人的肩膀碰了碰杯子，可他揽的人恰好是Sif，Loki更是生气，要不是砸东西动静太大，他手上的杯子可能已经一命呜呼。

Fandral瞧着Loki似乎不太高兴，也不敢去惹他，劝了几句便回到人群之中，谁愿意没事贴人冷屁股？于是Loki再度回归孤寂，他眼中的火焰几乎点燃了威士忌，在不忿中咽下苦冷的酒水。


	17. 17

# 17

酒吧是阿斯加德的产业，现在隶属Fandral名下。Loki醉了以后十分安心地趴在吧台上，悄无声息地贴着冰凉的大理石面喘息，并不担心有人会对他不利，就算是只金丝雀，他也姓Odinson。呼出的气息在光滑的石面上形成水雾，Loki闭上眼睛，酒劲渐渐过了，他从开始的晕眩变得脑子越发清晰，有许多大胆的念头经过脑中，最终消弭于无形。

他不爱进行哲思，却忍不住去想与Thor相关的事情。

想到“Thor跟我在一起心情如何”与“我为什么要来这里”时，Loki突然被人用力翻了过来，Thor像只大棕熊一样压在他身上，直直对准心脏的位置，Loki差点喘不上气来，紧接着便听到他那群朋友的吆喝声。

果然，Thor在的地方都吵闹极了。Loki睁开眼睛，愤恨地盯着Thor的脑袋，刚才这儿有多冷清，现在便有多热闹。

“Thor，你醉了吧？”Fandral拍手调笑道，“你还能从Loki身上起来吗？”

“别压到你弟弟。”Sif的脸被酒精熏红，本是好心的话语，在Loki眼中变成伪善的劝告。

Loki警惕地抓住Thor，不让自己的所有物滑出臂弯。他万分庆幸现在自己现在清醒多了，Loki站起身支撑住Thor，瞪了Fandral一眼说：“给我们一间房，他需要醒醒酒。”

“我没醉。”酒鬼骤一清醒，闻到自己熟悉的香味就要往上亲，好像很久很久没有闻到这股味道似的，Thor不安地捞住Loki的腰，差点在众人面前表演了一个他们常做的法式湿吻。

“……”Loki忙一抬手压住Thor的嘴巴，养兄不满地呻吟两声，诸神在上，要是被Thor的狐朋狗友看到他们当众亲吻，Loki还能继续在阿斯加德工作？

“好了好了，你们今晚就住这里吧，都怪Hogun，灌了Thor太多。”Fandral隐约猜到Odinson兄弟之间的秘密，友好地帮Loki解围，这是他的酒吧，万一得罪了Loki，Thor再扣他一个月奖金怎么办？

Hogun耸耸肩表示：“Thor退步了。”

听不得别人说Thor不好，Loki跟Fandral上楼前还瞪了Hogun一眼。

 

 

阿斯加德酒吧楼上居然像酒店客房一样，Fandral笑眯眯地给他们开了一间豪华大床房，便吹着口哨下楼继续去玩，Loki好不容易把Thor推倒在床，金发醉汉迷迷糊糊地坐起来，大吼一声：“Another！”

Loki忍不住爆粗，他也是醉鬼，凭什么要照顾Thor这个混蛋？

“Loki。”Thor笑眯眯地睁开蓝眼睛，酒精麻痹了他的神经，他不再像工作时那么焦躁，喝了酒反倒耐心许多，抓着Loki的手慢慢摩挲。

“玩得开心吗？”Loki嘲讽一声，抽出手来，走进浴室，他用冷水洗了把脸，避免天旋地转。

“比忙上市有趣。”Thor扁扁嘴打了个呵欠躺回床上一脸满足地说，“虽然在一个公司上班，难得再跟他们聚在一起。”这就是转型的坏处，正规，规矩又多，不如以往那样随心所欲。

Loki其实很想问Thor，你跟我一起的时候觉得有趣吗？但Thor在他身边从没有露出过这种表情，Loki知道了答案，却不服输，他暗自较劲，返回房间坐在Thor身上，醉汉认出是他，扑上来在他的颈间落下一个吻。

“Th……”他刚想说点什么，Thor的吻便移到他的嘴上，像小鸡啄米，把Loki嘴里的空气吸光，咬着他的嘴唇，吸肿唇瓣，随后又吻上眼睛、脖子，毫无章法，乱亲一通。Loki本来脑子清醒，只是脸上发热，被Thor这样一搞，连仅剩的理智都被吞没了。

他想证明什么。

Loki心绪难平，把Thor压倒在床上，猩红着眼扯开他的衬衣。

总有他们之间独有的东西，比如此刻——不对，Loki转念一想，揪住Thor的衣领低声问；“你是不是跟Sif乱来过？”

“没有。”Thor仍旧保持微笑，手不规矩摸着Loki的裤腰，把裤子往下褪，在浑圆的股瓣上来回蹭动，不时捏捏Loki的臀肉，“我们是好朋友。”

“她喜欢你。”Loki冷嘲一声，摸着Thor柔软的胸肌，随心所欲挤出自己喜欢的形状，恶趣味地拧他的乳头以示报复，Thor果然嘶了一声，Loki俯下身叼住乳尖吸吮，学着Thor以前的动作，发出轻微的水渍声，让男人不自觉发出沉重的喘息。

Thor没有回答，他仍旧有点醉，所做都是下意识的举动，譬如他想摸Loki的身体，便毫无章法地去解对方的纽扣，他的视野东倒西歪，Loki不得不自己解开衣服，裸着上身将乳粒凑到Thor嘴边，这动作羞耻极了，偏生Thor还一边爱抚他的腹肌，Loki感觉浑身热烫，Thor的嘴唇竟比他的体温低一些，乳尖上轻微的凉意取悦了他，Loki咬着嘴唇，唇齿间泄出低叫，Thor的牙齿磕在细嫩的乳头上，舌尖舔过颗粒，Loki不禁打了个冷颤。

“嗯……哥哥，再多点……”Loki话音未落，Thor便伸手掐住他另一边的乳粒，指甲狠狠刮过表层，Loki爽得差点射了出来，他湿着眼睛，被男人玩着胸口，本来浅褐色的乳粒被Thor舔成艳红，Loki耳根泛起绯红，感觉硬生生被Thor吸大了一些，又肿又酥麻的快感直击大脑，Loki圈住Thor的脖颈，与他厮磨了一会儿。

不对，他不是想让自己沉溺于情欲中，而是想让Thor沉溺于他的技术中。Loki在被吮得失神的瞬间想起自己的任务，他急忙推开Thor的脑袋，毫无防备的男人被他推得向后栽去，傻乎乎地躺在床上，过了大概一分钟才喊出Loki的名字。

Loki半裸站在豪华大床房中来回思索有什么可以用上的道具，房间里除了避孕套以外几乎没有性用品，Loki头疼地比较过抽屉里的东西和Thor的大小，好的，这还是Thor用不上的避孕套。Loki叹了口气，蹲在地上。

床上的黑帮老大不耐烦地催促几声，不太明白自己为什么突然被Loki晾在一边。

视线聚焦在房里的酒桶，Loki连忙起身走过去，那是两瓶香槟，摆在冰块桶里，房间温度不高，以至于他们进来到现在冰块都没融化，Loki想到一个方法。

 

 

Thor很少喝到脑子不清醒的情况，他酒量好，身体底子也好，然而Sif生日这晚他觉得自己真的不太清醒。直到一股寒意覆上他的下身，Thor猛地打了个哆嗦睁开眼睛。

寒意与热意交替，唯独不变的是紧致包围的快感，Thor本以为自己醉了不能勃起，在对方的卖力取悦下，阴茎竟做出诚实的反应。

Thor半直起身，看到眼前的黑色脑袋，他揪住Loki后脑的卷发，无奈地问：“你在做什么。”

Loki的齿关正好刮过龟头，冷意浇在马眼上，滚烫的茎柱瑟缩着，却吐出一点粘液，Loki吮了一会儿松开Thor，眯起眼说：“嗯，不喜欢吗？”他拿过旁边的热水温暖自己的口腔，再度含住Thor的阴茎，这次是灼热，再度温暖原本凉下来的茎柱，Thor被刺激得打了个冷颤，顶端溢出更多情液。

正好Thor清醒了，Loki索性拿过一旁的冰块，贴在Thor的囊袋上，随后慢慢滑到前面，被阴茎表面热意融化的冰块滴下水来，Thor倒抽了一口凉气，Loki像个好奇宝宝一样，最后将冰块停滞在Thor的龟头上。

“嘶——我看你是想把我弄坏。”Thor阴着脸，不可否认他觉得冰火两重天非常够劲，但直接把冰块放上来Loki估计是想虐待他，Thor话音刚落，便看见Loki伸出舌头舔弄被冻得几乎疲软的顶端，身材修长的男人裸着上身，眯起绿眼挑衅地捉弄他，这模样简直太性感了，被玩得越发敏感的前端不受控地喷出浊液，Thor低吟一声，尽皆喷在Loki那张苍白的脸上。

艳红的薄唇被打湿，黑发上也黏到一些，胸前的两颗乳头涨得通红，Thor随手拿过床头的纸巾帮Loki擦干净，二话不说将人压在了床上，他扒掉Loki的裤子，男人还无所畏惧地塌下腰，将莹白的屁股翘起来，略深色的洞口紧闭，Thor顺手捞过冰块，在后穴四周打转。

“冷……啊。”Loki握住自己的阴茎撸动前端，手指拧着自己的乳头，回过头晕晕地盯着Thor的动作，泄过一次的男人看起来精神多了，冰在股间融化，溢出来的冷水流过会阴、囊袋，糊满下身，紧接着Thor的舌头贴了上来，全身的血液往下冲，Loki瞪大眼睛，身后那根软物顶开皱褶，让化到最小的冰碎趁机淌入，Loki低叫一声，“Thor，嗯唔……”

他又输了！Loki恼恨地想。

Thor不知道Loki现在的奇异想法，他掰开男人的臀瓣，一个劲地舔舐湿漉的后穴，他的舌头温暖而灵活，把Loki舔得哀叫连连，而后他把男人翻了个身，Loki将腿搭在Thor肩上，半抬起屁股迎合Thor的动作，Thor又捞了块冰在他的乳尖上滑动。

Loki叫得沙哑而克制，在Thor听来颇有猫科动物发情时的味道，时而尖细，时而低沉，Thor不知道Loki是怎样做到的，他只知道Loki现在很舒服，后穴被舔开后他探了两根手指进去，挨在Loki的前列腺点附近按压，Loki顿时爽得绷直脚背，低低地喊他哥哥，这极大地满足了Thor的征服欲。深蓝的眼眸中尽是Loki白腻的身体，上面淌着汗珠，泛着红色，却不够多——Thor直起身体，Loki的脚顺势滑到两侧，拥抱住Thor宽阔的肩背，Thor在他身上留下更多的吻痕，直到他满意这具躯体上红和白的对比。

Thor的阴茎在Loki湿漉的股间摩擦，时不时碰到对方半勃的性器，他嗅着Loki的味道，低声呼唤对方的名字，“Loki，我的宝贝……”

杀手反射性身体一僵，他想起今夜自己的不快，却又想起Thor近日的忙碌和疲惫……Loki一向自私，此时竟异常纠结。然而高潮剥夺了他的思考能力，他思绪混乱，第一反应是去抓住Thor的手，令两人十指紧扣。

在白浊喷溅出来的瞬间，Loki咬住Thor的肩头，牙齿深入皮肉留下一道血痕，他报复性地松了口气，脑子渐渐清明。

这一切都是他自己选的，他不能要求更多了。Loki深吸了口气。


	18. 18

# 18

醒酒后的清晨并不舒服。

有人摩挲着他的发际，帮他把跑到前面来的卷发别到耳后，温暖的气息洒在脸上，房间没有拉开窗帘，依旧一片昏暗。他一向认床，昨晚要不是和男人做了一次，可能无法进入深睡眠。

Loki慢慢睁开眼睛，第一眼看到的是那张熟悉的脸，Thor摸着他的脸颊随口问道：“昨晚怎么那么热情？”

Loki打了个哈欠，翻身到一旁，呆呆地看着床头的摆设，他的大脑慢慢转动起来，回忆起昨晚的事，Loki心里像打翻了调味罐一般五味杂陈，他不应该对Thor这么热情，这并不敬业。

Thor以为Loki在不好意思，趴到他身边环住Loki的身体笑道：“我很好奇，你以前出任务的时候有没有对哪个目标这么热情过？”

“我很专业。”Loki皱起眉头强调道，“你没仔细看任务报告书吗？”

Thor被问倒，沉思片刻回忆起Loki以往的名声，Heimdallr曾说Loki手段简单粗暴，但计划周密完美，Thor清清嗓问：“我记得有个俄国老头是色中饿鬼，你是怎么处理的？”

处理这种任务最快的方法当然是出卖色相，这是很传统的投其所好解决法，Loki当然明白Thor的意思，他翻了个白眼，转过身盯着那双好奇的眼睛一字一顿道：“俄罗斯人喜欢喝酒，我通过中间人给他介绍了这间酒吧，毒杀花的时间虽然长，但是更急干脆利落，Odinson先生，我是职业杀手，不要贬低我的职业素养。”

Thor眨眨眼笑道：“所以昨晚是真情流露？”

不，那是不专业的一种体现。Loki重新转过身去，Thor没给他一点好处，他为什么要积极主动？他想证明什么？他想从Thor身上得到什么？

最开始，Loki只是想要长期稳定地待在阿斯加德，希望Thor提供食宿，但究其原因是他想维持过去的生活，他不喜欢改变。

而现在他自己变了，他变得贪心，不满足现状。Loki不明白，为什么得到了想要的自己还会改变。

“生气了吗？”Thor探过脑袋，其实他对昨晚的事记得不是特别清楚，直到后面才恢复意识，但冰与火交织的快感在他脑内烙下深刻的印象，他十分惊讶Loki会做出这样的举动，同时异常高兴，他搂住Loki的腰，亲着他的后颈，“对了，过两天送你一份礼物。”

“什么？”Loki下意识转过身，本想去碰触Thor的手顿时又缩回来，他抓住身下的床单，突然不想知道Thor到底要做什么。

“当作惊喜，别问太多。”Thor笑眯眯地亲他的额头，见Loki的脸色好一些，把他从床上拉起来，换上新衣服，他该感谢这家酒吧的老板还是Fandral，不然就得让Amora给他送换洗衣服了。

 

<<< 

 

午后的天气意外很好，西城结束了多日的阴天，晴朗的阳光洒在街道上，阿斯加德园区维持着昔日的明丽，缠在栅栏上的蔷薇张开一点花苞，露出深红、浅粉的花瓣，天空难得明净澄澈，不时飞过几只白鸽。午饭时间虽然已过，但附近的咖啡店和餐厅客流不减。

黑发男人从阿斯加德园区走出，仔细瞧了下四周的情况，他绕过一家星巴克，来到隐蔽无人的巷子中。

他取出一个暗红色的U盘，装作无意与迎面走来的人打了个照面。

他手指上有汗，像是在挣开心里最后一道束缚——然而想起今天早上发生的一切，他终于下定决心，将U盘塞到对方手上，两人视线相接，他站定在墙边，对方给了他一个眼神。

“我只知道这么多。”黑发男人沉声道。

“已经足够了，你的东西在咖啡厅的前台，记得去拿。”西装革履的男人点头示意，转身便迅速离开了窄巷。

黑发男人松了口气，连忙加快步伐往园区的方向去。

 

 

三天后。

“到了，下车。”Thor将挡在Loki眼前的手拿开，冲开车送他们过来机场的Fandral点头示意，“这段时间公司就交给你和Heimdallr了，业绩下滑就拿年终奖来补偿。”

“老板，你还能再坑一点吗？”Fandral无奈地瞪了他的好友一眼。

阿斯加德正处于繁忙阶段，Thor本不想在这个时候出差，可是前阵子作秀用的那个访谈突然在校园内引起热议，他的母校突然向他发来邀请，希望他能在四月底回校做个讲座，Thor本不想去，可秘书言辞恳切，甚至时间都能由他决定，只要在五月前即可，还许出了其他一系列好处，诸如介绍优秀学生到阿斯加德工作。

Thor最后还接到了他上学时候系主任的电话，他根本不认识对方，对方也不认识他，Thor汗颜地听着教授夸他当年用心读书，不禁感觉非常惭愧——他根本没去上过课……

总之好说歹说，来回加工作不过三天的时间，Thor也不是挤不出来，想着他和Loki刚恋爱没多久，便想趁着这次机会去费城玩几天。他为了给Loki惊喜，自己收拾好他俩的行李，Loki还以为今天要陪他出来开会，此刻茫然地看着西城机场，错愕的表情成功逗笑Thor。

“快走吧，我们要赶不上飞机了。”Thor拍拍Loki的后腰，他的小杀手穿着一身黑西装，而他早有先见之明换上了休闲服，Loki这才恍然大悟，瞪他一眼。

“我以为是从楼顶走的那种私人飞机，这就是惊喜？”Loki打了个哈欠，接过他和Thor的超大行李箱。

Thor和Fandral挥手道别，与Loki进了机场，“惊喜还在后面。”

“我很好奇，你知道我出门在外需要带什么吗？”Loki打了个哈欠，这几天Thor没日没夜地加班工作，原来是为了匀出三天带他出去，时间说长不长，但Loki并非不感动，多日来的阴沉至此一扫而空，他脸上露出难得的笑意。

Thor走在前方，从VIP通道过了安检，领着Loki朝贵宾休息室走去，“少了什么就买，不用都带。”

Loki差点想叫他爸爸，很有骨气起地忍住以后，他坐到Thor身边问：“我们这次去哪？”

“费城，明天下午我要回沃顿做个演讲，其他时间我们可以到处逛逛。”Thor收到Amora帮他确认行程的邮件，“那是一座很有历史底蕴的城市……”

“说得你好像去过似的。”Loki故意嘲讽道，他知道Thor上大学的时候多待在西城，帮派里的事务多且杂，Thor几乎分身乏术，知识全是从家教那边获得的。

“别这样，我明天的演讲主题是‘沃顿带给我什么’。”Thor清了清嗓子，“我觉得我得改成‘我能给沃顿带来什么’。”

“认真的？”Loki笑了出来，与其他人不同，Thor总是能让他发笑，这大概是Loki从小愿意跟这位养兄待在一起的原因，“你擅改题目跟那边的秘书沟通过吗？”

Thor耸耸肩，“反正只要我人出现不就好了？”

等飞机的过程中Thor打了好几个哈欠，Loki侧目，放肆地打量起Thor来——昨晚Thor没睡多久，困也很正常，贵宾室里只有他俩，Loki刚想问Thor要不要靠在他肩上休息一会儿，Thor居然直接躺倒在长凳上。

好吧，这椅子真的很长！足够Thor躺下还有空位让Loki坐着。Loki盯着Thor修长的腿，无声地握紧了行李箱。

Thor最近的精神状态平平，黑眼圈还未消退，Loki只觉得养兄脸上的褶子都深了几分，他摸了摸Thor的脸颊，男人发出轻哼，Loki笑了笑，低下脑袋，额头抵着Thor的额头低笑道：“你像个流浪汉，Odinson先生。”

Thor平稳地呼吸着，摸了摸Loki的脸颊，“那是流浪汉带着骗子弟弟？”

两人相视一笑，很快便打发了等飞机的时光。

 

<<< 

 

晚间他们到达费城，下榻的酒店在宾大附近，休整一番后Thor提议去吃牛排，这是相当寻常的正餐，比起这个Loki更想在宾大里的餐厅——俗称学校饭堂的地方就餐，Thor虽然不是什么正经学生，Loki对他的母校却依旧好奇。

“我以为会是一顿浪漫的晚餐。”Loki看着面前很实在、分量很大的牛排，内心很是无语。

其实费城的牛排味道真的不错，Thor没有提前定位，他们俩等了好久，迟迟才吃上晚餐，以至于他觉得今晚的餐点特别香。然而这并不是Loki想象中的烛光晚餐，现实的他正置身于一个略微嘈杂的小餐厅中，无奈Thor能够接受这个环境，Loki只好专注起牛扒的味道来。

吃完饭他俩走到街上，Loki吃撑了，打算散散步消消食，刚好从这儿回到酒店距离适中，街边有若干店铺，Loki时不时看向橱窗——他喜欢这些吸引他注意的小东西。

“你想要圣诞树？”Thor失笑。

“没有，只是觉得布置得好看。”Loki随口回道，他其实是在看一支钢笔，Thor怎么会以为他在看旁边的圣诞树？现在离圣诞节还有很久。

Thor理所应当地说：“今年圣诞节可以买一点东西回来布置，妈妈家有一棵很大的圣诞树，你还记得吗……”他喋喋不休地说了起来，压根没注意到Loki翻了个白眼。

如果说养兄身上什么让他最烦，就是他从来不为别人考虑，Thor固然有很多优点，有时候在一些小事上却不够体贴。Loki知道自己不能要求这么多，譬如他不能要求Thor看出他的心思，直接给他买下中意之物。

想着想着，Loki又沉默起来，Thor今晚意外话多，没过多久他们便回到了酒店，Loki进了门以后腻烦地堵着Thor聒噪的嘴巴：“睡衣拿来，我要去洗澡了。”

Thor点点头，“我找找。”他跑到行李箱前，打开他们的超大双人箱，结果里面只有不到四分一的东西，Loki凑上去看了一眼惊呆了，这就是Thor说收东西？他随便扫了一眼就知道睡衣不在里面。

“Thor，我的睡衣呢？”Loki微笑看着Thor，他可是记得某人说没带就买呢。

Thor挠挠头发，尴尬地说：“忘记带了……你不然裸睡吧，反正我们也经常裸睡，就两个晚上。”

“Thor Odinson！”Loki咬牙切齿，狠狠打了Thor一拳，他真是个言而无信的混蛋。


	19. 19

# 19

“糊弄”人的演讲定在次日早上九点半，演讲一小时，结束后是学生提问和午餐环节。所幸Thor记得给Loki带换洗衣服，裸睡一夜后Loki毅然决然地拒绝Thor打清晨炮的需求，给自己换来又一小时的睡眠。

“Loki？Loki——”Thor洗漱好亲了亲Loki的额角，发现他已经重新睡着了。

Loki这次来费城也带着他的会计用书，昨晚睡前看到一半扔在床头柜上，Thor扣好袖扣，正准备离开房间，随手一翻看到夹在其中的草稿本。

_借：库存 Thor_ _九年前买的五套夏装_ _贷：长期负债 Loki_ _在阿斯加德工作一年_

Thor勾唇一笑，随手拿起笔在上头匆匆写了一行。

 

结果Loki就睡过头了。

起来后Loki换好衣服，简单用完酒店送来的早午餐，不慌不忙地系上衬衫的纽扣，今天Thor要穿正装，于是他的牛仔夹克就成了Loki的oversize外套。Loki年龄不大，正巧也是读大学的年纪，看着镜中如此打扮的自己，Loki真有点遗憾没有正常上过学。

Thor虽然按时去了会场，但知道Loki不认得路，便用酒店的纸笔画了张简易地图，顺手把自己的通行证留下。Loki看着Thor在纸上画的太阳笑脸忍不住勾起嘴角，收拾好迅速出门往沃顿走去。

宾大绿草如茵，19世纪的建筑透着一股庄重古老的味道。Loki方向感很好，即使是第一次来，他很快凭借地图和指路牌找到商学院的位置。两栋古旧的红砖楼，乍一看特别符合Thor的审美，Loki扁扁嘴，慢慢走上台阶，走廊上学生并不多，靠近目的地时听见Thor的声音，捂在墙内显得有些虚幻缥缈，却依旧低沉沙哑。

Loki顺着声音找到Thor所说的报告厅。厅内学生极多，检验过身份后Loki好不容易坐进后排，那几乎是全场最后的位置，他挨在角落边缘，听见前排的人和身边的伙伴悄悄交换意见。

厅内并不安静，却也不吵闹，拿着话筒的Thor声音洪亮，用他丰富的人生经历以及出众的外型再次抓住大家的注意。Loki眼尖瞥见进来的人都握着票根。

凭票见Thor，这世道真黑。

Loki心中感慨，然而Thor的确适合站在人群中央，他抛去身上的黑暗，避开沃顿的读书经历，讲起他的工作实践，偶尔提到他的同学——大家很熟悉的另一个企业家Tony Stark，他讲述MjoMjo建立的过程，把自己人生的一部分放到人前。

最后Thor说了诸如感谢他的母校沃顿这类客套话，在全体学生鼓掌的间隙中，Loki看着台上闪闪发光的Thor，感觉自己失去了什么。

“Odinson先生真是太帅了——”旁边的女生扯着她男朋友的袖子低声道，“他的表达能力也很好！”

男朋友倒没有嫉妒女朋友在他面前夸奖其他男人，反而点点头说：“真希望以后毕业能进互联网行业工作啊。”

“听说MjoMjo会来宾大招人，会有机会的。他简直像个发光体，让所有人愿意为他前赴后继。”女生继续感叹，但她说得夸张，惹得男朋友捏她脸颊，两人不免调笑一番。

Loki怔怔地望着已经进入问答环节的Thor，他一袭黑西装站在灯光下，身上的黑与舞台后面的黑暗融为一体，Loki恍惚觉得自己是Thor身上的黑色，Thor得以从黑色中剥离出来继续前行，而他却不行。

Loki注定与Thor不同。

如果没有他，还会有另外的黑色填补Thor衣服上的空白。

如果没有Thor，Loki会和平常人一样长大工作，却可能永远没有机会坐在这里。

“Hello，你也是大一新生吗？之前好像没见过你。”女生注意到坐在左边默不吭声的Loki，热情地跟他打招呼。

“不是。”Loki简单地回复，心里泛起窘意。

“诶，那你是哪个学院的？”

 

 

Thor一向擅长交际。

在问答环节中有人问起企业家的生活，Thor正在分心寻找Loki，他思索着小杀手今天也许会赖床，可能根本没来听讲座，虽然Thor也没觉得自己讲得很好……他一时分神，注意到场内站着的同学不得不说：“不好意思，我没听清，你能再重复一遍吗？”

“噢当然可以，我很好奇您的生活，您的一天一般是怎样的？”女学生换了个方式陈述自己的问题，Thor真诚的凝望让她不禁不好意思地错开目光。

“事实上比各位精彩丰富的大学生活要无趣许多，不需要外出办公的时候，从早上九点到晚上十点我可能都是在办公室度过，看文件、开会，诸如此类，很无聊的一堆事，不过与我共事的人很有趣，这是唯一的幸运之处。”所以他的Loki去哪了？Thor眯眼环顾场内，终于捉住了那个黑色的身影。

Thor没有千里眼，站在台上并看不清Loki的表情。等到同学们问完最后一个问题，他道谢后大步离开讲台。

之后的午餐会中有十个幸运学生得到了和Thor共进午餐的机会，Thor倒不知道院系那边怎么安排，他只接受结果。等全场的人散去，Thor终于能够和Loki亲密地说会儿话。

“我还以为你没来。”Thor摸摸Loki的脑袋，拉着他跟上行政人员往餐厅走。

“唔，我不会错过你瞎编乱造的时刻。”Loki勉强扯出个笑容，“我要跟你一起去吃饭？以秘书的身份？”他抬头看向Thor的眼睛，一副没睡好的模样。

“这你不用管，你只管填饱肚子吧。”Thor大大咧咧地摸上Loki的后颈，推着他往前走，霸道地说，“不跟我吃饭，你还想跟谁一起吃？”

Loki感觉到身后的推力，加快了步伐，和Thor一起进入餐厅。商学院订了一张长桌，餐点已经呈上，Loki坐在Thor身边，果然有好事者问起他是谁，Loki一瞬间仿佛芒刺在背，耳根微微泛起红意。

“我弟弟，Loki Odinson。”Loki倒是忘了他们还有这一层关系在，雇主与秘书，金主和情夫，养兄和养弟，他悬着的心放下来，其实他准备好了答案，但强撑颜面终究有些丢脸，还好Thor为他解围。Loki不喜欢被人问起学历经历的事，结果怕什么来什么，学生像个好奇宝宝一样问个不停，Loki真是再也不敢来宾大了。

“他现在也是MjoMjo的一员。”Thor微笑解释道，略过读书的问题。

Loki绷紧脸，不敢胡思乱想，和旁边坐着的系秘书一般默默吃午饭，旁人只当他是内敛，其实他在心里把Thor骂了千遍万遍，他觉得Thor是罪魁祸首，一切的一切都能怪到Thor头上。

以前他不觉得出身孤儿院很丢脸，因为周围的人大多家庭复杂，还不如他出身简单，深得Thor信赖。结果时代变了，阿斯加德变了，他反而成为最窘迫那人，他的过去是Thor创造，他的现在受Thor牵制，尽管他和Thor一起从黑暗中走来，Odin却早已给Thor准备了最好的伪装。

Loki一时憋闷，在桌底下狠狠踢了Thor一脚。他动静极小，却让Thor吃痛，差点咬到自己的舌头。Thor疑惑地看着Loki，根本不知道他做错了什么，Loki却一副没事人的模样，Thor刚要反击，却因为他是餐桌上的主角，立刻有人找他闲聊，只得作罢。

Loki一边看着女学生们对Thor热切的目光，一边戳弄自己盘子上的意面，一顿饭吃得索然无味，还不如不来宾大，他自己在酒店用午餐算了。

 

 

“怎么了？”Thor再迟钝也意识到Loki不太对劲，活动到午餐会便结束了，校方对他十分满意，表示出积极保持联系的意愿，想要派车送他回酒店，不过Thor拒绝了，说是想在宾大里逛逛，他想带Loki四处走走。

Loki试图抽出被Thor紧握的手，他费了力气，然而Thor握得太紧，他瞥了四周一眼，低声道：“你好歹回去再说，这里人来人往，想闹出丑闻吗？”

Thor为“丑闻”这个字眼感到一丝不适，但见Loki坚持，怕他挣扎起来，Thor压下心中的不满，叹了口气松开Loki，而这举动在Loki眼中便成了Thor认可他说法，黑发男人皱起眉头。

“出来玩别不高兴，是不是等我太久了？也对，讲的那些东西没意思。”Thor勾唇开解道，和Loki漫步在宾大的绿荫下，这个时间路上的学生并不多，时而能听见鸟叫声，走了一会儿Loki的情绪稍有好转，Thor便随口跟他讲起自己上学的事，虽然他常年待在西城，但总有回来的时候，说到兴头上，树上突然掉下一颗小东西，Thor摸摸自己的脑袋抬头。

居然是只松鼠……抱着果实站在树梢，漆黑的眼睛打量着树下两个高大英俊的男人，松鼠嗖的一声又把果子丢下砸中Thor的脑袋，刺溜跑掉了。

Loki终于笑出声来，他没想到Thor会被一只小动物欺负，好笑地勾起唇角道：“你真是欠揍。”

Thor不明所以，扯过Loki的手，两人继续前行。

不知不觉便看到宾大草坪上的友爱标志，红色的LOVE在阳光下格外明亮，有男学生骑着单车经过，后座是他的女友，Thor望着他们离开的背影，年轻人打打闹闹，声音在风中渐渐散去。

“……天啊，您是Thor Odinson吗？！我们可以合个影吗？”突如其来的声响让Loki和Thor顿时分开，Loki回过神，看到眼前瞬间围上来两三个年轻女生，这已经是今天不知道第几拨了，他一时沉闷，翻了个白眼走到一边，冷冷地瞪着Thor。

Thor意识到Loki的不满，一时间又不好拒绝女学生，只得扯出微笑和对方合影留念，好不容易送走目光灼热的女生们，Thor回过头看到深红的雕塑，叹了口气走上前拉过Loki的手。

“即使旁人再多，我也只喜欢你。”他轻声说，摩挲着Loki的手心，笨拙地安抚自己的男朋友。

Loki抬眼望向Thor眼中的深蓝，隔了半晌，压下想把手抽回来的欲望。


	20. 20

# 20

费城的短途旅行结束在一片阳光中，天气正好，与他们来时一样，飞机落地后生活便回到正轨。只可惜Thor走的短短几天内发生了一件让他极为不快的事。

这事起初还能挽救，只可惜没有扼制在萌芽状态。

“不，别告诉我JNO的人只需要三天时间——趁我不在，便拿到了MjoMjo要发新版本的消息。”Thor脸色铁青盯着Heimdallr，无法克制自己的怒火，狠狠砸向桌面，他一捋垂落的金发，吐出一口浊气。

Heimdallr头疼地分析道：“这不是简单的模仿，他们今天新发的版本我看过了，确实雷同度很高——”

Thor按捺不住，拿出手机直接下了最新版的Wepay，打开软件映入眼帘的便是他们原本准备隆重推出的延迟支付功能，放贷是阿斯加德的起家之本，这个功能里包含了信用借款和分期付款两部分，没想到Wepay抢在他们前面发行版本，偷走MjoMjo团队的研发心血，尽管这版Wepay的功能并不完整，Thor依旧被气得半死。

“这么快写好程序结束内测，一定有内鬼。”Thor深吸几口气冷静下来，额角青筋暴起，他冲Heimdallr挥手道，“查，这种人不能留在阿斯加德。”

之前为了防止内鬼，程序已经被割裂成好几部分开发，尽量减少不同小组之间的接触，Thor直接关闭了公司的USB口和外网连接，没想到防不胜防，即使Wepay呈现的内容尚且不够完美，也足够给世人留下印象，何况他们是做社交平台起家的公司，这下可以说是成了MjoMjo的强敌。

刹那间，一个大胆的念头闪过Thor的脑中，湛蓝的双眸似深夜里的孤狼，他凝视Heimdallr的眼睛，低声问：“有多大把握买下……”

“停，你以为我们的资产有这么雄厚？”Heimdallr无奈地摇摇头，“机密泄露在商业竞争里常有发生，内鬼我会去查，同时新版本我们也会尽力做得更好，时间只剩半个月，并购的事你等这阵子过去再说。”

Thor丧气地敲打桌面，痛苦地说：“暂时这样吧，让Hogun帮你一起查。”他几乎不敢信任其他人，只有自己从小到大的玩伴才能接手这事，Thor觉得很暴躁，Wepay选在今天发布新版本，这不是在挑衅他吗？

“总之目前想收购Wepay是不太可能了，经此改变会有更多风投注入，加上JNO的势力，Wepay的身价水涨船高，我们错过了最好机会。”Heimdallr同样觉得遗憾，他们之前的重点一直落在软件开发，虽然收购是双线并行，但进度稍慢。

Thor挥了挥手示意Heimdallr不要再说，于是阿斯加德的“守门人”拍拍Thor的肩膀，给他留下一个私人空间。

 

 

Heimdallr出来后，坐在办公桌后的Loki瞬间站起身来，Heimdallr以为他们兄弟情深，走上前对Loki说：“好好劝劝Thor，机会还很多。”

Loki眼皮一跳，下午回来的时候已经听Amora说了大概，毕竟这话听起来像Thor失去了一个孩子，他便知道Wepay此次重创MjoMjo。Loki挑挑眉，见Heimdallr行色匆匆，点点头没有拦下他多问。

“唉，可怜的CEO，刚回来就要收拾烂摊子。”Amora抿着嘴唇，眼睛里似乎闪过一抹晶莹，估计是觉得阿斯加德太倒霉了。

Loki耸耸肩，其实他并不觉得事态严重，对Thor来说，这不过是他人生中的一粒稍大的微尘，比起他们以前的经历实在微不足道，一边是人命，一边是金钱损失，Loki还记得Frigga说过Thor未成年时便经历过仇家绑架，那可比现在可怕多了。Loki托腮思考着，漫不经心地说：“还好吧，我觉得Thor不会很在意。”

然后CEO办公室就传来了砸桌子的声音。

“……我觉得他很在意。”Amora努努嘴，不敢在这个时候开Thor的玩笑，赶忙转头回到工作中。

Loki诧异至极，这又不是出人命的事，Thor不至于吧？

 

今天陆续有人来拜访，有部门经理，还有合作企业打电话过来问候，电话由Amora负责，人由Loki看着进出。

Fandral在晚饭时间来到顶楼，不过他没跟Thor说上两句便垂头丧气地开门出来，站在门边叹息——他又不是真的在叹气，而是装模作样地发出巨大的动静。Amora的工资归Fandral管，所以她一向有点怕这位人事经理，Loki则懒得理他。Fandral见没人理他，不甘心地凑到Loki身边找了个位置坐下。

“唉，阿斯加德真惨。”Fandral小声道，“Thor这会儿真是压力倍增。”

“我以为他没这么在乎。”Loki惊奇地撇撇嘴，他听说了，MjoMjo的新方案并没有被全部搬走，只是部分被抄，但这个事情动静不小，公司不少高层都知道了，包括之前一无所知的Amora。

“这是他的事业，他又是工作上的完美主义。”Fandral咧开嘴道，“以前他压力一大就喜欢购物，几台跑车也是那年阿斯加德转型时买的，不知道今天MjoMjo受挫，Thor会不会又要发泄压力。”

“什么？”Loki有些惊讶地从自己的事情中抬起头，藏起不虞的脸色，微笑问，“你的意思是Thor喜欢买东西？”

Fandral还没意识到自己说错话，点点头思考道：“是啊，他从小就有这个习惯，还好Odin不穷——Thor忙的时候很忙，他又没什么特殊嗜好，发泄压力是很难。”

所以，他找了个养弟。

所以，他经常给养弟买东西。

Loki一时失笑，原来Thor根本不是要对他好，只是他无处发泄自己多余的精力。

“唔，说起买东西，也没见他送我什么。”Fandral别扭地说，“算了，我还是帮他做事去吧，早点解除危机好。”他拍拍胸口，也学Heimdallr劝Loki多关照Thor。

 

可是Thor哪里需要Loki关照？

Loki茫然地看着电脑显示屏，无力地揉了揉额角。接近Thor的时候Loki仗着他们之间有养兄弟情，以为这么多年的关心爱护不是假的——但这竟然也没有比Thor和Fandral的友谊真。

当他们在一起以后，Thor很少再买东西，因为他找到了新的发泄途径。

Loki第一次清晰地意识到自己的定位：利用，工具——这甚至是他一手造成的，亏他之前还乐此不疲。

Loki，你真是太可笑了。

你算什么？

你在Thor心里不过是一把工具，以前也是利用，现在也是利用，不过是方式变了。

Loki的心渐渐冷了下去，他趴在桌上，死死盯着CEO办公室的门板，回过神来的时候，因为太久没有眨眼溢出了一片生理泪水。

 

<<< 

 

这天夜里，Thor的情绪依旧相当不好。

他想着公司的事不免心浮气躁，回头看到Loki在一旁悠闲地玩手机，他抿起嘴唇，回到家后问：“你听说今天的事了吗？”

“嗯。”Loki随意点头，心里不太高兴，没有正眼看Thor。

结果Thor以为他是满不在乎，不依不挠地上前拿走Loki的手机，故作委屈道：“MjoMjo好倒霉，我也很倒霉，你怎么不关心我一下？”

Loki怔了怔，没想到Thor会说出这种话，他顿时呆愣住，傻傻地抬头看了Thor一眼，Thor需要他的关心，却没有关心过他，这种病态的关系是他想要的吗？

Thor很少见Loki露出这种傻乎乎的模样，他心头的气闷散了些，抬起Loki的脸颊亲上去，没想到Loki反射性别开脸，两人间的气氛一瞬尴尬起来，Thor不死心，以为是Loki欲擒故纵，笑着又亲了上去。

Loki终究没能推开Thor，或许说他已经习惯和Thor亲吻，第一次是有意识推开，第二次是身体无意识接受，Loki皱起眉头，张开嘴唇，感觉唇上一抹湿意。

 

他其实应该推开Thor。

当金发男人摸上他胸前的时候，Loki被Thor手指上的凉意碰得一缩。

心急的家伙并没有看出他心情不好，自顾自往下动作，Loki出神地望着墙上的挂钟，时间逐渐走向十二，Thor却精神充足。他眼里浮起一丝怨恨，将Thor往自己的方向猛地一拉，开始迎合对方的动作。

“公司的情况很不好吗？”Loki故意装出关切的模样，主动解开衣服跨坐到Thor身上。

性事中Loki很少主动，Thor倒也享受他的卖力，Loki抱着他的脑袋，于是Thor看不见黑发男人此刻的表情，只觉得下身蹭到柔软的股瓣，Thor钳住Loki的腰，如以往那般蹭动着。

“只有在你身边我才能稍微开心一点，你说呢。”Thor温柔地含着Loki的耳郭，“可是你刚才不理我。”他旧事重提，意外精神的器物抵着Loki的下身。

这话再一次验证了Fandral所说的，以往Thor一不开心便会去消费，有了Loki以后，养弟取代了购物的作用，但在本质上，操他和买东西没什么区别。Loki硬起心肠来，像完成一件工作一般，让Thor能得到快感。

Thor胃口很大，很快不满足于Loki自己动弹，他的掌控欲从温柔中显现出来，Thor猛地抓住Loki，三两下拿过放在沙发附近的润滑剂湿润了后穴想要往里挤，Loki用力抓住Thor的肩膀，力道之大，在上面留下几道伤痕。

但他们就像不知道疼痛的两只猛兽，Loki定定看着前方，忽视了Thor粗暴的动作中潜在的小心——因为他太大了，零星的小心难以起作用。

Loki虽然怕疼，但是杀手不怕。

他没有主动往下，也没有逃开，这需要极大的毅力。Thor进入的瞬间他立即感觉到撕裂般的痛感，额上的冷汗簌簌下落，Loki觉得他肯定流血了，但至少在这件事上，他必须和Thor以前的伴侣不同——

“Loki？！”Thor见身上人发着抖，心里的焦躁被扑灭，顿时把性器拔了出来，他把紧抱着他的Loki扳过来看着他的脸，“你怎么了？”

Loki笑了笑，Thor见他状态不好，也没心思继续做下去，他看到半软的性器上有一点血迹，脸色大变，起身道：“我去拿药膏。”其实伤得不重，但Thor后怕地想，如果他刚才全部进去了，今晚岂不是要送Loki进医院？他这个弟弟什么都好，就是有时候像在谋划着惊天大事，一点不透露出风声。

听见房间里翻箱倒柜的声响，Loki躺在沙发上出神地望着天花板，若有似无地叹了口气。

其实他没什么不一样，不要再自欺欺人了。


	21. 21

# 21

Hogun将自己苦心收集来的资料放到Thor桌上，他严肃地说：“没有证据证明是团队里的人做的，我还在继续查，JNO这回手脚很干净，我甚至怀疑他们找了第三方和我们这边接洽。”

追查内鬼的事交给Hogun和Heimdallr，然而大部分事务是Hogun在负责，调查了几天后他来汇报情况，Thor即时反应道：“不可能，一定是团队里的人做的。”

“——我知道你要说只有团队里的人知道具体方案和运行情况，但是Thor，不仅是运营团队，Heimdallr，各部门的经理，你，我，大家都知道公司在开发新方案，有的人知道得多，有的人知道得少而已。”

Thor摇摇头说：“不会是Heimdallr——”

“我没有怀疑Heimdallr，他是阿斯加德的旧人，行事严谨，不会泄密。” Hogun咳嗽一声道，“我只是想说，嫌疑人范围很大，包括商业间谍等等，不在团队中也很正常。比如，你回忆一下有没有跟谁提起过开发的事？”

Thor露出痛苦的神色，努力翻找自己的回忆，他像是僵住一样，想到什么抬起头心虚地对Hogun说：“我跟Loki说过这事，但是……”他略有迟疑，皱起眉头。

Hogun知道Loki的来历，怔了怔安慰Thor说：“Loki和Heimdallr情况相似，你不怀疑Heimdallr，没理由怀疑Loki……他今天没来上班吗？”刚进来时只看到Amora一人在整理文件。

 

那晚之后Loki请了两天假待在家里休息，Thor本以为他是伤到了不太舒服，体贴地准了他的假， Hogun现在这样一说，Thor感觉不太对劲。

他能看出Loki这几天有点反常，不过Loki一直不够开诚布公，Thor还以为是周期性失落，但联系实际一想，Thor额上的汗都渗了出来，一时无心回答Hogun的提问，随口道：“他身体不太舒服。”

“噢，严重吗？”Hogun追问一句，见Thor沉默不语，不得不提醒他道，“Loki是你带大的。”

Hogun说得对。Thor摇摇头苦笑：“最近太忙了，脑子有点转不过弯，你继续查吧，有消息再告诉我。”

 

 

接下来Thor的眼皮跳了一天。

他心神不宁，几乎无心工作，无奈阿斯加德事务繁多，Thor中间出去喝了好几次咖啡，脑子里其实没有具体令他烦心的事，但就是隐隐觉得有事发生。这种不详的预感一直持续到Tony傍晚来访。

Tony结婚以后和Steve出去度了一个月蜜月，把Stark工业丢给他最信任的私人助理Pepper管理。他回到西城有一段时间了，好不容易结束阶段性工作，听说Thor前阵子回沃顿做了演讲，Tony抱着猎奇的心态迅速跑来阿斯加德园区。

“我院知名校友MjoMjo创始人Thor Odinson回校演讲……”Tony对着手机上的推送大声朗诵道，他一进门便感觉阿斯加德气氛不对，索性开个玩笑让Thor开心一下。

Thor耳根泛起绯红，不好意思地说：“别提了，我感觉自己的撒谎能力越来越高超了。”

“嗯，我看也是。”Tony坏笑起来，又念了几句调侃Thor，随即正经地说，“阿斯加德最近遇到困难了？”

Thor正烦这事，苦笑了下对Tony道：“要是放到以前，Wepay公司可能已经被阿斯加德砸了，说起来这事阿斯加德一点错都没有……。”

“好了，就算错的是你，我也不会用Wepay。”Tony打开手机秀出桌面上显眼的MjoMjo图标，逗得Thor开心起来，Tony继续道，“需要借钱的时候欢迎找我，我会收利息的。”这感觉简直不要太爽，收了前高利贷垄断企业的高利贷，Steve知道了估计会说他。

Thor明白Tony是在安慰他，他勉强打起精神来应对，心里的不安刚淡去一些，Tony便问起Loki的近况，知道他们同样是朋友，Thor此刻却有点不耐烦。

“他很好，放心吧。”Thor违心地说，有他的照顾，Loki怎么会过得不好。

Tony见Thor不太想提起Loki，联想到以前他俩之间的特殊情愫，以为是Thor的占有欲作怪，吹了声口哨道：“怎么，终于对你的利器出手了？潜了自己最锋利的一把刀是什么感觉？”

“别乱说。”Thor当即打断Tony，突然有些羞于把他们的关系告诉老友，毕竟他大了Loki太多，谁知道Tony在外面会怎么形容他们的关系，他清清嗓，皱起眉头说，“他现在仍是我的利器，不是你想的那样。”

 

门在此刻被推开，发出轻微的嘎吱声。

Tony回过头，看到站在门后面色冷淡的Loki，心里咯噔一声，暗道不好。

Loki关上门走进来，冲Tony笑道：“好久不见。”

Tony今天是正好路过上来坐坐，现下氛围实在诡异，他便快速起身，识相地跟Odinson兄弟道别，把沉闷的办公室留给他们。

Thor和Loki的目光在空气中交汇，蓝眼睛对上绿眼睛，Loki这几天瘦了一些，颧骨分外显眼，他漠然地开口道：“Thor，我一直觉得我不了解你。”

“不是这样。”Thor头疼至极，他不知道Loki听到了多少，心里烦躁，口气也不太好，“你怎么突然过来了？”

“不过来我怎么知道你的想法？”Loki扯出一抹尖酸的笑容，“我以为你至少有一点真心——然而你和Odin一模一样，你们两个不愧是亲父子——”

“你在说什么？！”Thor震惊地看向Loki，敛起笑容道，“你回去冷静一下，我们现在不适合谈话。”

Loki挑眉嘲笑道：“是吗？那什么时候方便与您沟通？噢，真抱歉，我忘了自己不是什么重要角色，可能还得跟您的秘书Amora预约一下时间——放开我！”

见他越说越过分，Thor从座位上起来，恼怒地抓住Loki，“你不要乱说话，爸妈知道了会很伤心——”

“为谁伤心？你们的杀人工具吗？不值得。”Loki用力推开Thor钳住他的手，看啊，尽管力气不如Thor，但只要用了巧劲，他其实可以推开这个男人，可笑的是他之前从来没这样做。

事实上Thor脾气并不好，来人要不是Loki，Thor可能会干脆利落地打他一顿，而不是忍到现在，他沉下声来吼道：“如果你只是杀人工具，我根本不会让你接触杀人以外的任何东西。”

提起ABO考试Loki越发气愤，要不是Thor开除过他，让他意识到自己没有一技之长，他何必勉强自己？Loki攥紧拳头道：“你现在后悔了？”

“听着，公司最近事情真的很多，你帮不上忙也不要捣乱。”Thor极力克制自己的语气，最后还是忍不住想确认一下，“告诉我，泄露公司机密的人不是你。”

“什么？”Loki一时惊讶，Thor怀疑他？

“每个人都有嫌疑，不只是你，你突然要去考试，最近又这么反常……”Thor解释起来，在Loki眼中却是越描越黑。

Loki的心如坠深渊，手心微微沁出冷汗，他冷静地看着Thor：“随你怎么想。”

他做出决定，抿起嘴角，露出嘲讽的笑意：“反正我并不在意你的感受。”

“我不爱你。”

 

这是Thor没有预想过的回答，他瞪大眼睛，不敢置信地看着Loki，脑子似乎还没转过弯来，Thor轻声喊他的名字。

“我不想继续了。”Loki露出一丝轻松，侧过身低声道。

之后他又笑了几声，眼睛里闪过一丝晶莹，很快又消失不见，原本苍白的脸颊显得更加惨白，他虽然笔直地站着，却像一棵冬日里枯萎的树木，凋敝得只剩躯干。Loki迈开步子往外走，走得很急很快。

他进入电梯离开公司，外面的风吹过他的眼眶，将湿意带走。Loki喉头艰涩，一路回到Thor的公寓中。

昨晚他们一起入睡，今天Thor却没有追出来挽留他。

 

Loki仿佛患了耳鸣，恍惚中不断听到Thor喊他名字的声音。

Loki Odinson。

此刻他有多痛恨Thor，就有多痛恨自己的姓氏。他在孤儿院里待了太久，遗弃他的人只留下Loki这个名字，于是Thor给他冠以Odinson的姓氏——是荣耀，也是折磨。Loki双目通红，打翻Thor买回来的双人马克杯，站在这个充满Thor气息的房子里，他几乎看到了他们争吵的画面，在所有角落重复上演，Thor或许会动手，或许不会动手，然而他每说一句，他们的关系便向深渊更近一步。

Loki下定决心，立刻找出他来时提的行李箱。没有拿Thor送的任何东西，他把自己零星的衣物拣进箱子里。

都是Thor的错。Loki露出个嘲讽的笑意，自己不像话，也没教好他。

然而无论他多么在意，最终还是失去了Thor。

 

一个错误的开始只会拖累这段关系。Loki拖着箱子离开Thor家，把钥匙留在屋内。

本想直接前往机场，在出租车上Loki却突然想起梣树庄园里的东西，他赶忙叫司机调头。一边思索着接下来要去哪，Loki一边打开手机订机票——其实离开阿斯加德，他不管在哪里都一样。

庄园和十年前他刚搬进来时差不多，Loki把完全属于自己的东西收拾好，即使到了此刻，箱子依旧没有塞满，千滋百味不禁涌上心头。

 

箱子一角放着一只已经缝补过多次的小熊，Loki摩挲着它的绒毛——被Thor带出孤儿院的时候他就抱着它，如今Thor不要他了，陪着他的还是这只小熊。

孤儿院的夜晚太孤单，Loki得到这只熊后常年抱着它睡觉。长大后他来到阿斯加德，不再需要小熊的陪伴，也想过要不要丢掉它重新买一只，但旧的熊越看越像Thor，连那个呆蠢的目光都一模一样。

Loki吸吸鼻子，可他之于阿斯加德不过是把锋利的匕首，他恶狠狠地拍了小熊一把。

再一次没能忍心丢弃这只布偶，Loki锁好箱子，把回忆的闸门关上。

最后一次回头，他看着客厅里他和Thor的照片——那是他们在一起后，Thor特地找出来的，现在看来真像一个笑话，Loki心有不甘，湿着眼眶上前，愤怒地摔碎那个相框。

他们年龄相差太远，Thor已经是年轻有为的企业家，拿着沃顿的学历，英俊多金，而他是一个见不得光的杀手，他们怎么会合适？

Loki深吸一口气，将这栋房子物归原主。


	22. 22

# 22

那天夜里，加班回到家中Thor才意识到Loki离开了。

他本以为Loki的气性不会这么大，抱着两人各自静一静的态度，Loki走后Thor重新投入工作中，其实他也无心工作，望着自己的文件出神，恍恍惚惚回到家，以为Loki会继续跟他大吵一顿，却没想到等待他的是一间空屋子。

Loki一定是回梣树庄园了。Thor这样想着，打了几次电话。

无人接听。

对，他一定是回梣树庄园……Thor自我安慰道，本来打算去洗澡的动作停了下来。他疯子一样套上外衣迅速下楼，连夜开车往庄园的方向赶，推开房门看到客厅里碎掉的照片——

Thor怔怔地半蹲下身，许久没有动作。

他一直待到凌晨，才想起明天还要上班。

 

浑浑噩噩地挨到周末，Thor按约回到父母家中。

“怎么没带Loki回来？”Frigga笑眯眯地问，探头看了看他身后，以为他能突然变出个Loki。

Thor眼睛里的失落更甚，听到Loki的名字他反射性抬头，像在找寻什么一样，最终却是动动嘴唇，扯出一个微笑：“我给他派了任务，下次吧。”

Firgga噘噘嘴巴没多问话，把略显疲惫的儿子拉进房中，亲亲热热地挽着他的手说话。

Odin正坐在客厅看报，头发花白的中年人脸上满是平和，很难看出他曾经是阿斯加德说一不二的众神之父，他退出管理多年，把工作尽皆交给Thor，此刻就像个平常的退休老头，坐在家里与妻子和和美美地用上一顿晚饭。

见出息的儿子回来，Odin放下报纸，推推眼镜道：“回来了？坐。”

Thor挑着饭点进门，Frigga忙招呼着管家上菜，几人安静地坐在桌边，Thor不可避免地再度想起他和Loki一起吃饭的场景，他不知所措，不明白事情怎么会发展到这个地步。

“你怎么了？”Frigga观察到Thor细微的表情变化，关切地问。

Thor摇摇头道：“最近公司事务太多了。”这是实话，如果不是太繁忙以至于心烦意乱，他不会这样对Loki。Thor垂头，他不太高兴，对父母又不需要隐瞒，加上Odin才是公司的董事长，Thor便一股脑把他最近在做的几件事告诉Odin，Frigga则静静地听他们父子聊工作上的事。

“你太急进了。”Odin批评道。

阿斯加德最近的动静Odin了如指掌，上市、新版本、城市计划、收购……太多事情连在一起，不说Thor是个商业新人，就算他是个老手，也不可能同一时间面对这么多事。事情一多，工作团队不够成熟，很容易出现问题。Odin敲敲桌子，重复了一遍他刚才的评判。

已经很多年没被Oidn这样批评过，Thor一时愣住，呆呆地看着父亲严肃的目光。

Frigga以为Thor被Odin骂傻了，赶忙推推Odin，又拍拍Thor笑道：“先吃饭，等会再聊，儿子要在家待一天呢。”

Odin换了个话题道：“Loki最近在忙什么？”虽然只是养子，Odin却真心实意关心Loki，毕竟这孩子从小也是他看着长大的。

Thor心里的烦躁情绪逐渐强烈，他照搬刚才跟Frigga说的借口说Loki出差去了，可这话骗得了不了解公司事务的Frigga，可骗不了Odin，众神之父眯起眼睛来瞧他一眼，半晌继续吃东西，也没戳穿他的谎言。

 

吃完饭后Thor和Odin又谈起阿斯加德。

阿斯加德是Odin的心血，这次危机出现，Thor自然不能隐瞒其中的细节，他将目前查到的信息尽皆告诉Odin，最后不好意思地说了自己怀疑过Loki的事。

Odin波澜不惊，从Thor进门开始他就看出儿子和以往有些不同，他虽然不知道他们兄弟之间的事，却能猜到和这次怀疑有关。Odin了解养子的个性，Loki极其要强，没做过的事一旦被亲近之人疑心肯定难以接受，两个儿子各有各的毛病，尽管都成年了，为人父母依然要操心。

“阿斯加德刚转型一年，你应该带领它走得更稳，而不是走得更快。”Odin含蓄地说，“走得太快，容易让你看不清身边的人。”

Odin说完，见Thor满脸疑惑，这位长者不得不叹息一声，敲了敲Thor的脑袋直白地解释道：“Loki是你自己带大的，你为什么不信任他？”

Thor这才意识到他做错了什么，懊恼地说：“我没有怀疑，只是想尽可能排除身边每一个人的嫌疑。”这次事件给他和MjoMjo带来的影响非同一般，Thor不想告诉Odin，他怀疑Loki是因为弟弟最近反常的行为举止。

“你不是让Heimdallr和Hogun去调查了？结果出来之前，你不能冒冒失失地怀疑身边人，不然大家不会愿意为你效力。”Odin咳嗽一声，“算了，以后注意点就好。”

Thor后知后觉有些羞愧，是啊，他太着急了，只要有做就能查到线索，他不应该怀疑与自己最亲密的Loki，这样不对。Thor红了脸，陷入沉思，现在回想起那天，他的记忆仿佛出现断层，朦朦胧胧，模模糊糊，唯一清楚的画面是他问出那话，亲自断送了他和Loki的关系。

“Thor，能过来帮我收拾一下衣服吗？”Frigga的声音突然从二楼传来，打断Thor的思绪。

“先上去吧，你母亲叫你。”Odin拍拍Thor的肩，“有些事你需要多想想，不必着急，阿斯加德一直在成长，你做得很好。”他本不想说那么多，又怕Thor钻牛角尖，不得不坦诚一些。

 

Frigga在Thor的房间里收拾东西，笑眯眯地看着手上这件小衣服，回头冲走进来的儿子说：“记得吗？这是Loki刚来我们家时候的睡衣，不知道怎么会在你的衣柜里，我刚找出来。”

Thor勉强打起精神问：“有什么需要我帮忙？”

“把你不要的衣服收拾出来，过两天我要参加社区募捐。”Frigga把儿子拉到身边，“对了，Loki的衣服我是收拾起来让你带回去还是……？”她斜睨Thor一眼。

“唔……好。”Thor没有拒绝，闷闷地翻着自己的衣柜。

Frigga假意看不出Thor的不对劲，继续道：“Loki刚来那会儿真小啊，现在都跟你差不多高了，时间过得真快。要不是我们家庭特殊，我也希望Loki能像普通人一样生活，接送他上小学，看他在中学里早恋……”

“Loki不会早恋。”Thor无语地打断道。

Frigga笑出声来：“少来了，他跟你不一样。唔，我觉得Loki蛮有主见，却很听我的话，比你这个只会横冲直撞的儿子好多了。不论如何，你们能健康长大，我非常满足。”

而现在你喜欢的儿子被你不喜欢的儿子弄丢了。Thor心下发颤，背上沁出冷汗，将衣服捡出来放到一旁，抿起嘴唇道：“我没想到你这么喜欢Loki。”

这话听起来有点像儿子间的吃醋，Frigga诧异地笑起来：“我当然喜欢Loki，谁不喜欢他呢？他有点敏感内敛，但不可否认，也很讨人喜欢。”

他们都爱着Loki，以不同的方式——至少Odin家的人是这样。

“妈妈，你认为我是个好兄长吗？”两人各自整理了一会儿，Thor猛地抬头问Frigga。

Frigga眼角的细纹上透着温和的笑意，她已经猜到Thor和Loki之间有事发生，却没有直接问Thor，而是认真地回答他的问题：“你是好哥哥，但也许你不知道Loki想要什么。”

Thor脸上毫无波澜，他点点头，不愿让Frigga看出更多：“我知道了。他快速将收拾好的东西放到母亲脚边的箩筐中，站在一边等母亲下一步的吩咐。

他看着Frigga轻缓动作着，原本极其容易不耐烦的内心渐渐安静下来。他一直觉得自己家庭幸福美满，小时候父母虽然爱吵架，却很快会和好，在Thor的记忆里，Odin十分凶悍，Frigga十分温柔，而当他渐渐长大，Odin变成了一个和善的老头，而Frigga偶尔会有些蛮横，Thor不知道何时父母竟然悄悄转换了角色。

而现在他好像明白了，感情是一个改变与被改变的过程。

其实前几天尽管工作很忙，Thor还是尽可能早点离开公司回家陪Loki，Thor知道Loki不喜欢一个人待着。他开始为了Loki把正事推后——需要加班到十点做的事全部放到第二天。

在以往的任何一段恋情中，Thor都不曾为自己的恋人改变过。他没有和Jane谈拢，更别说更早那些。他不认为恋爱是自己人生中最重要的事，也没空为了哄爱人改变自己，但Loki不同——

Thor知道，Loki永远是最特别的那个。他已经在不知不觉中，悄悄为对方做出改变。

更重要的是，他爱上了Loki。

可是Loki说，他不爱他，这一切不过是利用。

Thor的心情不可避免地再次沉到谷底，他怔怔地望着Loki的睡衣出神，他陪伴沉默内向的Loki长大，却爱着愿意保护他、狡黠机灵的Loki，最终这两个Loki都离他远去。

 

<<< 

 

狭窄的房间里亮着灯，映出桌前那张苍白的脸颊。

Loki看着审计案例，附近的洗衣机轰隆作响，发出嘈杂的声音，他揉揉鼻头，忽然打了个喷嚏，他连忙扯了张纸巾擦拭，环顾左右，窗户紧紧关着，屋内有些闷，Loki顺手拢了拢身上的白衬衣。

估计有谁在想念他……大概是妈妈吧。打了个哈欠，Loki抬头看了一眼老旧的墙壁，发黄的墙纸卷起边角，时钟慢慢走向十二点。

不知不觉，视线中书上的段落又凝结成一个个分散的单词，Loki呆呆地望着案例出神，肩上的外套往下稍稍滑了一些，露出衬衣上小巧的用金钱绣的花体名字。

Thor Odinson。


	23. 23

# 23

黑发男人走后三天依旧没有任何消息，Thor第一次感到如果自己不努力，Loki可能真的会从自己的生命中消失。然而他的情报小组正在忙着查公司内鬼一事，不好让他们分身追踪Loki的下落。

Thor和Loki相识十年，少有不知道Loki身在何处的情况。西城，费城，纽约，日本，澳洲，世界上有那么多国家地区，Loki到底去哪儿了？

一边心神不宁地为Loki担忧，另一边工作仍要继续。阿斯加德因为前期的急进，这段时间必须好好休整，Thor整理自己思绪的同时也在调整工作习惯。阿斯加德转型后，他发现自己有很多知识缺漏，才会这么狂热地投身工作想要弥补短板。这方法自然有利有弊，好处不必赘言，坏处便是让他失去了身边人。

这段时间坏事不少，但昨天刚发生了一件好事。

Heimdallr特地发邮件通知他，Wepay的团队要求独立出JNO，还要求带走JNO其他几个小软件成立新公司，JNO当然没同意，于是双方便产生了矛盾。

这简直是意外之喜。Thor黯淡的心情有所好转，他之前考虑过要不要直接收购整个JNO公司，但Heimdallr批评他说这是痴人说梦，JNO实在庞大，就算阿斯加德资产雄厚也不可能一朝吞下这个商业帝国。但如果Wepay的团队有独立之心，事情就好办多了。

一支优秀的团队远比一个有前途的软件重要。

 

“我打算把Wepay的团队挖过来。”Thor开门见山，盯着坐在对面的Tony。

Tony拿酒杯的手一顿，八分满的水面差点溢出来，他今天被Thor特地叫过来，居然是为了听Thor的演讲？Tony清清嗓子道：“别告诉我你是因为缺听众才……”

Thor打断Tony的唠叨，认真地说：“我要跟Stark工业合作——换句话来说，我要找你借钱。”

Tony差点把口中的酒水喷到Thor的脸上，他挤出一个奇怪的笑容，惊讶地说：“阿斯加德倒闭了，老板今夜卖身只要998？”

“……不，我有钱，只是邀请你分一杯羹。”Thor揉揉太阳穴，讲述起他的计划，“我打算挖走Wepay的原生团队，让他们来阿斯加德工作，他们人不少，我最近还要做别的事，想让你出面挖人，这方面你有经验。”

Tony努努嘴说：“别乱说，我什么都不知道。”

“你当初把Steve挖到身边……”Thor说到一半被Tony隔空捂住嘴，他得意地笑了笑，“怎么样？你帮我挖Wepay的团队，整垮Wepay，这一年的盈利分你五个百分点，以后Stark工业需要软件开发，可以外包给阿斯加德。”

Tony翻了个白眼，Thor打听得真仔细，还知道他们准备开发软件。互联网化是传统企业转型的方向之一，Stark工业和阿斯加德不同，阿斯加德的产品面对客户，但Stark工业需要管理自己的供应商。

“六个百分点。”Tony眯眼笑起来，“刚结婚，缺钱花。必要的时候我会找你借人，威胁人这事还是前高利贷组织做的好。”

“……好吧。”Thor翻了个白眼，“那这事交给你了，我还有事要忙。”多年的友谊让Thor非常信任Tony，他拍拍老友的肩膀，终于露出一个真挚的笑容。

Tony却误会了他话里的意思，同情地瞥他一眼道：“唉，我能懂你的心情，管教弟弟真的不容易。”

说得好像你有弟弟一样？Thor眼皮一跳，抬起眼来皱起眉头：“你知道什么？”Loki离开三天，连他都不知道Loki去哪了……Tony为什么会知道？！

Tony以为他不小心泄露了大秘密，赶忙半捂住嘴配合道：“噢，他不是不听劝出任务去了？我见惯了，放心，我没跟别人说。”

出任务？Thor不动声色地咳嗽一声：“你怎么会联系他？”

“Steve最近感冒了，我想如果Loki工作不忙再借走他一段时间……”Tony回忆道，“结果他说他不在西城？出任务去了，短时间不能结束。他看起来很不想提起你，估计是你管得太宽了。”

“……”Thor无奈地看Tony一眼，“你们聊了些什么？”

Tony摸摸下巴，他应该实话实话告诉Thor，还是故意隐瞒？Tony沉思的时间里，Thor的表情变幻莫测，看到好友这么不安，Tony坏心眼地叹了口气：“我和他通了个视频电话，也不知道你给他布置了什么任务，他看起来很憔悴。”

Thor的心像被挠了一道血痕，止不住地往外滴血，他担忧地问：“变成什么样了？”

爱情果然使人盲目，这还要他描述？Tony嘴角一抽道：“总之比前段时间瘦了很多，还有黑眼圈，你到底让他去做什么任务，怎么不选一套好点的房子？”

“他在哪？！”Thor抓住Tony的肩膀忍不住追问。

Tony被他的反应吓了一跳：“什么？不是你派他出去做任务吗？”他想起上次来拜访时候的情况，说完意识到这两人吵架了，他捂住嘴巴，尴尬地说：“你当我什么都没说过。”毫无疑问，Loki肯定是跟Thor闹翻了。

“你到底是和谁一起长大的？知道什么快告诉我。”Thor着急地拍拍Tony的肩膀。

“你怎么不派人去查？”Tony切了一声，“怕丢人？没事，习惯就好，谈恋爱就是这样，等到结婚，你的不要脸程度可以上升好几个档次。”

这有什么好骄傲的？！Thor哭笑不得，哼哼道：“我的情报小组在查公司内鬼，不能让他们……”

“去你的公器私用，别想我告诉你。”其实他也不知道……Loki很快就挂了电话，Tony试图把情况说得严重些促使两人复合，他浮夸地说，“反正你自己看着办吧，你再不去找他，辛蒂瑞拉可要被别的王子接走啦。”

顺着Tony的话，Thor稍微想象了一下这个画面便不高兴地皱起眉头，他和Tony对视了将近一分钟，Thor泄气地拿起电话打给Hogun。

Tony知道他们的谈判结束，Thor现在有更重要的事情做，他比了个回头给我电话的手势，笑眯眯地离开阿斯加德。

“Hogun，有件事得麻烦你……”Thor凝重地对着话筒说。

然而他还没说出自己的目的，Hogun沉声道：“Thor，我想我查到谁是内鬼了。”

 

<<< 

 

“今天来得很早呢！”年轻的褐发女人笑着将围裙递给黑发男人，不顾对方冷着一张脸，把他塞进收银台道，“不过你来得正好，已经有客人在外面了。”

Loki点点头，也不多说话，冲Sigyn露出一个淡笑，站到柜台中，女老板把店门打开，挂上“营业中”的牌子，转身往后厨走去。

开在华盛顿街头一个不起眼的角落里，冥想甜品店一直是这附近的网红店，从午后一点营业到晚上七点，但因为出品有限，每天真正能吃到的顾客并不多。这家店只有两个人，Sigyn负责烹饪，雇了一个柜员负责点单，前段时间他离职了，机缘巧合Loki补上了这个空缺。

然而Loki只是兼职，他从下午一点做到五点离开。Sigyn非常好奇他怎么会出来打零工，Loki看起来不像学生，更不像缺钱花的人，她想了想认为Loki一定是来体验生活的作家或者和家人吵架了的有钱人。

“你……你好！一杯拿铁，一块芝士蛋糕！”第一位点单的客人盯着Loki的睫毛脸红心跳道。

Loki冷淡地敲好菜单，对她报出价格，迅速打出单来：“下一位，请问有什么需要？”

“天啊他跟我说话了！”女客人小声对后面的同伴说，接过收据往店里走。

Loki这才知道她们是朋友，真奇怪，为什么不一起点单？还让他下单两次，搞不懂……

阿斯加德的精英教育这时候才露出冰山一角，不论做什么工作，Loki都能迅速上手，有条不紊地从事。即使近来越发沉默寡言，有时候遇到无礼的客人Loki也能妥善处理。不过当服务员这种事对他而言实在太小，Loki没有归功于自己过去的经历，纯粹认为这事情谁都能做得好。

如果他把这话告诉Sigyn，店主肯定会笑得合不拢嘴。自从Loki到岗之后，冥想甜品店的生意越来越好，这当然与Loki准确迅速的服务……以及他的外貌脱不了关系。

其实作为店员，Loki并不是特别合格，比如他少有笑容，嘴也不甜，但当代女性十分吃他这套，本来冥想就是一家网红店，Loki到来后它的网红指数更是只增不减。

今天他穿着一件旧衬衫，外面套着褐色的针织毛衣，下身是简单的牛仔裤和一双洗得有点泛白的帆布鞋，Loki矜持地站在柜台后面履行自己的职责——这就是他现在每天下午的生活，看着络绎不绝的人流，从一点到四点，随后人会慢慢减少，偶尔Sigyn有需要，他会离开柜台去帮个忙。

黑发男人瘦瘦高高，没想到力气却挺大。

前两天他们店里进了一批新食材，Sigyn实在拖不动那个箱子，只好找Loki求助。没想到男人轻轻松松把箱子拎进门放到厨房，一滴汗都没出，Sigyn惊讶地说：“你……真是孔武有力。”

Loki难得露出个微笑，却像突然想起什么，又转过身去：“我去前面看看客人。”他沉着脸走了，让Sigyn百思不得其解。

这一定是个有故事的男人。

 

忙完半天，五点后冥想会停止出品，Sigyn取代Loki来到前台，准备卖完当天剩下的几份甜点再关门。而这个时候，Loki已经收拾好东西准备下班了。

“诶！这周的薪水，我打到你的MjoMjo账户上了。”Sigyn叫住Loki，笑眯眯地说。

Loki是兼职，薪水按周支付，省着点用收支平衡。他波澜不惊地点点头，跟店主道了再见，背上自己的包离开冥想。

他租住的公寓就在附近，极大地缩减了他上下班的时间。Loki挎着随便在街头买的帆布包回到他住的那栋楼，在等电梯的间隙打开MjoMjo查了一下账单，他轻松地吐出一口气，抬头望着楼层数。

“……等等！”在电梯门即将合上的瞬间，Loki看到他隔壁的老太太颤巍巍地朝这走来，Loki连忙伸手抵住电梯，等老人安全进来后，Loki重新按下按键关上电梯门。

“今天也是刚打工回来吗？”老人笑着问Loki。

“是。”Loki迟疑了一下，耐心地回复道。他搬进来不过一周，没想到隔壁邻居会记得他，Loki呆呆地望着门上自己的脸。

“吃过晚饭了吗？”老人随口道。

“还没，家里有昨晚剩的东西。”Loki皱起眉头，不明白人与人之间怎么会有这么多闲聊。

老人倒没看出Loki的疑惑，安抚式地拍拍的他的手臂，惹得青年差点反射性地跳向一旁。电梯正巧到了他们居住的楼层，Loki绅士地让老人先行，等到她进屋后，才拿出钥匙转动门锁。

又一天过去了。


	24. 24

# 24

六月有一场ABO考试，Loki断断续续复习了两三个月，从无到有。离开Thor之后，老实说Loki并没有具体的人生规划，他早晚复习，下午出门打工赚生活费，让时间从他手中溜走。

夜深人静——比如此刻，Loki也会沉思，如果他这次没考过应该怎么办。

Thor已经不要他了，但生活需要继续。

他来到华盛顿一星期有余，除了最开始收到过Thor的电话，他和Thor的关系仿佛回到了几年前，他不主动联系对方，对方也忙得没空联系他，Loki已经从心灰意冷到心如止水。即使Thor现在出现，他恐怕也不会像走之前那样失去理智。

小小的书桌，一张单人床，窄小的厨房和阳台，不足20平米的房子构成了Loki的新家。长大后第一次离开阿斯加德，除了在买飞机票上花了一笔大钱，他几乎过上了这二十年来最精打细算的生活。他每天回家看到这间小屋子，都会觉得十分好笑，一个月前他还指着Thor四十平的公寓说太狭窄了，一个月后他住的地方还不如Thor的公寓。

人家至少五脏俱全，他这里连洗衣机都是现捡来的。Loki叹了口气，刚开始那几天他还不会用，最终以洗坏一件衬衫为代价逼自己学会洗衣服。

虽然过得辛苦，但他非常放松。

 

Loki完成今晚的复习任务，把书合起来放到一边，晚上十点半，他该冲澡睡觉了。淋浴房很小，Loki转身都能撞到，他苦中作乐，对着墙壁笑了笑。

今天店里有剩下的蛋糕没卖完，Sigyn让他带回来，Loki习惯了一进门就扑向书桌，此刻才看到小纸盒的存在，连忙把它放进冰箱，当做明天的早餐。

又省钱了！

Loki长舒一口气，把草稿纸也收拾好，他从西城带过来的草稿纸没多久就用完了，Loki检查着里面有没有重要笔记，打算把它扔掉。

案例草稿，案例草稿，算式，算式。

翻了几页都是以前做过的题，Loki抿着嘴，耐心地把它翻完，他打草稿一向有写错了不涂黑的习惯，一不留神看到一块比旁边都黑的部分，Loki眯起眼睛感到好奇。

_借：库存 Thor_ _九年前买的五套夏装_ _贷：长期负债 Loki_ _在阿斯加德工作一年_

这一行文字被重重地圈起来，旁边画了个大笑脸，下面写着：

_借：Loki_ _贷：Thor_

_Dr. Loki Cr.Thor_

 

等他反应过来，略薄的纸上原本钢笔留下的墨迹晕开一圈，然后又是一圈。

他捂住眼睛，却不断有湿意顺着指缝漏出。

他汲取Thor的养分长大，等到他能回报Thor的时候却任性地离开。把错全部推到Thor身上，Loki以为自己会好受一些。但在看到Thor写的字后，他忽然有些迷茫。

如果Thor真的爱他，如果他们真的等价，为什么Thor不来找他？为什么Thor从来都是一副不在意的模样？

如果Thor不爱他，他为什么要写这些？

Loki把本子盖上，平复自己的呼吸。他拿起放在脏衣篓里的牛仔裤走到洗手池边，有一下没一下地搓揉着。

他现在终于知道，自己这么在意那个人的一切，是因为他爱他。

可是在得到回应以前，他痛恨这样的自己。

 

 

Sigyn有些烦恼，因为Loki突然请了两天病假。冥想本来就是一家街边小店，一向缺人手，Loki一走，Sigyn真是急得不行，她只能每天早点来店里，尽可能快地烘焙好蛋糕和各式甜点，她甚至找了妈妈来帮忙，暗自打算以后再招一个兼职两人轮流排班免得再发生这种事。她心里不禁埋怨。

而等两天后Sigyn见到病好的Loki不禁吓了一跳，一贯干净高贵的男人面容憔悴，下巴冒出了一点胡渣，他变得比以往更加冷淡，打过招呼后便安静地站到柜台中，一整天都没多说一句话。

Sigyn面对着烤箱无奈地叹气：“哎，这样会不会吓跑客人啊？”

事实证明她的担心不是多余的，即使Loki长得再帅，哪个客人愿意对着这样的冷脸？当天的销量顿时下降许多，存货积到傍晚还剩不少，Sigyn很焦虑，她不喜欢让甜品过夜，这不新鲜，现在她应该怎么办？

如果……前两天一直出现的那个客人今天还来就好了！

 

Loki能猜到他的老板心有不满，但Sigyn向来温柔，不会表现出来，只是经过的时候脚步声比以往急促，并没有对他投来不善的目光。

他其实也不想这样，在那个乱七八糟的出租屋里吃了两天法棍，Loki觉得自己完全提不起劲……只要一想到那个人的存在，Loki便失去了思考能力。

“你好，今天店里还剩什么？”

Loki从走神中被顾客的嗓音拉回现实，他回过神，低头望着桌上的下单界面说：“基本上都有，你需要什么？”

“你出售吗？”

Loki怔了怔，抬起头看向站在他面前的金发男人——在他人生中最憔悴的时候与Thor重逢，Loki只觉得丑陋的伤疤又一次被掀开来，他浑身不舒服，却也没有自己臆想中那样失控，仍能冷静地开嗓嘲讽道：“巧克力布朗尼，5美元，先生。”

“Loki。”如果Loki仔细观察，会发现Thor其实也消瘦了，他试图更靠近黑发男人，想好好看看Loki，却无意间看到他嘴唇上的伤口，Thor勃然大怒，抓住Loki的手臂低声问，“你找了别人？”

“你发什么疯？让开！”Loki狠狠甩开Thor，不满地走到保鲜柜附近，取出一块布朗尼迅速打包好拿给Thor，他面无表情，不理会Thor说的任何话。他安静地站在柜台里闭上眼睛，直到Sigyn走出来，听见她的唉声叹气。

“哎，今天又没卖完，Loki你要不要带……”Sigyn看到站在店门口正在使劲跟Loki说话的Thor，下巴都快掉下来了，她咽咽口水，金发帅哥的目光望过来，他的声音戛然而止，Sigyn心想：她是不是卷入了豪门斗争中？

“剩下的我全都要了。”

果然霸道总裁，Sigyn瞪大眼睛，应了一声，生怕Thor反悔，快速跑去打包剩下的甜点，真是天降喜事！

Loki冷淡地看着Sigyn飞快地把一个巨大的纸盒塞到Thor手里，他心中略有不快，但看到Thor掏钱的时候，他像是出了一口气，脱掉身上的围裙，顺手拿上一盒用剩的牛奶，跟Sigyn道别。

他完全无视了Thor的存在，可是男人提着纸盒追在身后的脚步声令人难以忽略。

“Loki，你等等！”Thor焦急地跟上Loki，拨开人群，小心地提着盒子生怕蛋糕倾覆。

其实最开始见到Thor，Loki并没有过多的情绪，可现在他生气了——Sigyn一点不担心Thor 是坏人吗？为了卖掉东西就这样让Thor跟着他？没有人关心一下他的感受？！Loki怒火中烧，停下脚步，回过头正好Thor与他只剩一个手臂的距离，Loki二话不说挥起拳头打上那张碍眼的脸。

“不要来找我了！”Loki出拳狠厉，正中Thor的脸颊，听到他倒抽一口凉气，Loki扭头就走，诸神在上，那些蛋糕有没有摔碎？

一路快步回到自己家，锁门后躺到床上凝视着有裂纹的天花板，Loki久久回不过神来。

 

Thor到底为何而来？Loki翻来覆去，连复习的心都没了，他干脆坐起身，把没吃完的法棍拿出来，家里的牛奶没了，前两天他根本不愿意出门，加上没钱，直到今天去店里，Loki才顺手拿了一盒牛奶回来。

将法棍泡到牛奶里，Loki的肚子饿得咕咕响，他张嘴咬掉一截面包，慢慢压住胃中的难受后，他想起Thor刚才在店里有一瞬反常的表现，忍不住摸摸自己破掉的唇角——法棍也太硬了点，没想到偷懒不泡牛奶会磨破嘴。

Thor真是蠢到极点，Loki心中斥道，他怎么会喜欢这么一个傻子？！

但心中另一个声音悄悄对Loki说：这说明他特别在意你。

谁要他在意！Loki将家里最后一条法棍吃完，用餐纸擦干净嘴巴，满脸怒容地走到门边，不自觉地看向门上的猫眼。

……Thor怎么知道他住在这里？Loki惊呆了，他悄悄将门拉开一点缝隙，果然是Thor，金发男人坐在外面的台阶上，旁边放着那个蛋糕盒，Thor没注意到Loki的动作，正忙着用面巾纸止血。

居然把他打到流鼻血，Loki，你进步了。现在你需要冷静地关上门，回去复习。

Loki小心翼翼地把门重新锁好，在猫眼上又趴了一会儿才老实地回到桌前。

 

Thor的到来打破了Loki原本平静的生活，如飓风过境。

Loki浪费了一小时在胡思乱想上，桌上的考试倒计时台历提醒着他未完成的任务，Loki这才把Thor的事暂时放到一边，专心刷起今天的真题来。

照常复习到夜深，Loki洗好澡后躺在床上。

屋子里关了灯，一片漆黑中只有一点光亮，门外十分安静，和以往的夜晚一模一样，而窗外传来高架桥上的车流声，经久不息。

他从仰躺变成侧躺，最后坐起身。

Loki知道自己不应该这样做，却还是偷偷打开里门，看到那个金色的身影依然坐在门口。Thor托腮半眯起眼睛，有些困倦地靠在墙边，走廊上亮着一盏小灯，灯光洒在他脸上，一半是阴影一半是光亮。

其实Thor不曾做错什么，只是可能他们真的不合适。

 

<<< 

 

于睡梦中迷迷糊糊被吵醒，Thor睁开眼睛，习惯了眼前的光亮后，看到一个老人站在身前，和Loki有一搭没一搭地聊着。

“是你的朋友吗？”

“……不是。”

“啊？那要不要联系警察把他带走？”

“……不用！”

“所以你们认识，怎么不让他进去，坐在这里会感冒的？”

刚醒来没多久的Thor被Loki狠狠瞪了一眼，Thor下意识露出无辜的表情，赶忙起身，他搞清楚了情况，一定是Loki的邻居老太太早起出门看到他坐在这里以为是不速之客，想要把Loki叫出来，这可给了他一个好机会。

在Loki反应过来之前，Thor已经挤进了他的屋子，回过头笑着对邻居说：“让您担心了，我昨晚以为他不在家呢。”随意寒暄几句，Thor笑着把门合上。

不论如何，经过一晚上的努力，他挤进了Loki家。Thor嘴角的笑意还未褪去，回过头看到穿着睡衣的Loki满脸怒容，越过Loki，后面是一个很小的房间。

家具摆设尽皆陈旧，除了衣服以外所有东西都有种凌乱感，墙壁不复雪白，顶灯偶尔闪烁一下，呈现出要坏不坏的状态。

“你……最近就住这里？”Thor脸色平静，语气心疼地问。


	25. 25

# 25

经过一夜沉淀，Loki的情绪明显好了很多，他让Thor找个位置坐下，自己先去洗漱一番，出来后Loki给自己倒了杯牛奶哑声道：“要牛奶吗？别的没有。”

“一杯水就好。”Thor心里难受，怔怔地望着Loki道，“跟我回去吧。”

Loki失笑，给Thor倒了水：“你不在西城，阿斯加德怎么办？”他问，坐在椅子里，眼中透着一股冷淡，昨晚那个失控的Loki已经消失。

“我可以远程办公。”Thor坦诚地说，见Loki还关心阿斯加德，心里顿时踏实多了。

“噢，你什么时候过来的？”Loki平静地问，将自己心里的疑惑一个个打探清楚。

Thor老实地说：“几天前，我知道你在那里打工，不过你一直没过去，是病了吗？现在怎么样？”

怪不得Sigyn对他好像很熟悉的样子，Loki若有所思地想，Thor这几天估计一直在冥想店门口徘徊。Loki冷淡道：“感谢关心，我现在很好，你打算什么时候回去？”

“我是来接你的，妈妈很想念你。”Thor上前握住Loki的手，见对方垂着头，他认真地说，“我也想你——你离开以后，我知道我做错了，我不应该怀疑你，以前我没体验过这种感情，现在我知道了。”

“我爱你，Loki。”Thor郑重而诚恳地说，“很多时候我没考虑到你的感受……你愿意再给我一次机会吗？”

听到Thor说出这番话，Loki并非不感动，他惊讶了一会儿，没有把手从Thor掌心抽出，他露出一丝困惑，语气平平问：“你为什么这样说？”

“你离开后我想了很久，我想不止那天的事，你可能这段时间都不高兴，我却没有察觉。”Thor叹了口气。

“所以你现在知道我为什么生气了？”Loki好笑地说，心情不再那么沉重。

Thor茫然地摇摇头说：“我很抱歉。”

Loki沉默了一会儿，将手抽回来说：“你可能忘了，我只是利用你留在阿斯加德，我不想留下的时候你就失去了价值，我并不爱你。”

本来已经忘记这件事，骤然提起，Thor的脸色当即一变，久而他缓过来，望着Loki的眼睛，狠心道：“过去的我不值得你爱。”

Loki差点被牛奶呛到，他眨眨眼，心想：其实也没这么差……

“但是现在的我想要一个机会。”Thor凝视Loki，“我们重新开始。”

 

其实过去他们都有错。

一个不坦诚，一个太粗心，但Loki不会承认自己有错。他看着Thor下巴上冒出的胡渣，想到他们的过去，Loki不免陷入回忆中。

“我以为对你来说换一个人也可以。”Loki把牛奶杯放下，转头瞥向后面窗户漏进来的光。

“你为什么会这样想？”Thor惊讶极了，略有些难堪地说，“你和Jane她们当然不一样，谁跟我分手我还会追过来呢？只有你。”

这话极大地取悦了Loki，他飘飘然，心里对Thor的不满去了七八分，房间里沉默了好一会儿，直到Thor再次催促Loki给他们一次机会，Loki才慢吞吞地说：“我报了六月的ABO考试，考完前我不会离开华盛顿。”

Thor不再在意这个问题，点点头说：“好，你要复习了对吗？那我……先回去了。”他再次环顾Loki住的地方，小心建议道：“这里并不太适合学习，如果你愿意……”

 “Thor，我不是没有钱。”Loki想起自己的初衷，突然有点恼怒，“但我不像你,有父亲留下来的积蓄。现在的我过得很好，比在孤儿院好多了。”

Thor只觉得百口莫辩，他张了张嘴想解释什么，最后无奈地笑了笑，起身往外走。

Loki安静地坐在椅子上，想对Thor说声再见，但直到门被关上，发出清脆的一声，他依旧没说一句话。

全身的肌肉突然放松下来，这一早上就像坐过山车一样，令人疲惫。

 

 

打开天窗说亮话后，两人的关系回到了起点。Loki没经历过这些，开始并不适应，Thor每天都会在他上班的时候出现在冥想店里，带着手提电脑陪他上班，等他下班以后接他去吃饭。

当天下午在店里Loki见到比他到的还早的Thor，他不禁愣住，指着他问Sigyn：“店铺位置本来就少，你让他独占一个位置？”

“可是这位先生也点了单。”Sigyn眨眨眼睛，Thor配合地晃了晃手上的单子，他还点的是店里最贵的。

明眼人一看就知道Loki和Thor关系匪浅，Sigyn也很乐意店里再来一个帅哥吸引客流，笑着端给Thor一杯咖啡，回到后厨准备食物。

Loki板着脸扭过头来专心应付客人，祈祷着Thor不要影响到他工作，没有再跟对方说话。其实Thor工作起来依旧那么忙碌，不会发出多余的声响，反而是没客人的时候Loki会偷偷看Thor一眼，其中被男人发现过一次，Loki自己反而有点羞耻。

而在Thor眼中这一切完全相反，尽管他一直在交涉阿斯加德的事务，却忍不住去看被女客人围住的Loki。

有点嫉妒，Loki都不看他。Thor怨念地盯着电脑屏幕，临近下班他和Fandral聊完今天的事，Thor见Loki已经准备换衣服，笑眯眯地跑到桌台边问：“一起去吃晚饭吗？”

Loki没看他一眼，径直走进后厨。

……这是被拒绝了？Thor怔怔地看着Loki的背影，等到他出来以后，Thor不甘心地再问了一句：“今天吃新加坡菜怎么样？我看附近有一家肉骨茶做得不错。”

Loki依然沉默，倔强地盯着Thor。

“还是你想吃咖喱鸡饭？”Thor苦恼地问。

“肉骨茶吧。”Loki淡淡地说，瞥到Thor脸上浮出的光芒，Loki第一次体验到两人之间的平等，他十分惬意地点点头，跟在Thor身后。

 

Thor到来的唯一好处就是他的晚饭有了着落，不用再吃店里剩下的蛋糕或者回家自己做饭，对于花Thor的钱，Loki暂时没有负担，因为目前Thor在追求他。

肉骨茶，咖喱饭，汉堡，牛排，赛百味……他们几乎把这附近的东西吃了一遍，有时候是Loki付钱，有时候是Thor付钱，不过后者买单的次数较多。Sigyn看出两人关系特殊，卖得好的日子会提前让Loki离开，给他们留出更多时间约会。

……如果这也算是在约会。

Thor依旧没在Loki家过夜过，两人吃完饭一般会各回各家，Thor倒是想留下，Loki却没给他机会。

 

“所以公司的内鬼是谁？”两人的关系和缓后，Loki想起他任性出走之前公司的事，忍不住问起。

Thor恍然大悟，意识到自己还没告诉Loki，摸摸后脑勺道：“查到了——我很抱歉，那天我不应该对你那样说话。”

Loki心下一动，挑挑眉没回答。

“运营部有个经济困难的员工，之前希望提前预支薪水被我拒绝，就把他能拿到的所有资料卖出去了。”Thor无奈地揉揉脑壳，“Hogun去处理了，这事你不用担心，公司目前运行得挺好。”

“杀他全家吗？”Loki眨眨眼有点好奇。

“不……没那么夸张。”Thor唏嘘一声，“走法律途径解决，这是盗窃商业机密罪，这几年他不会好过了。”

Loki闻言翻了个白眼，Thor继续道：“公司现在很好，Tony在帮我挖Wepay的原生团队，原本的更新也在做，上市我打算推迟一年再说。”

见他这么主动地交代阿斯加德的近况，Loki眯起眼问：“不怕我把消息卖出去吗，Odinson先生，现在我们可没有任何关系。”

“怎么会没有？我在追求你啊。”Thor笑了笑，拍拍Loki的肩膀，“走吧，我送你回去。”

Loki擦擦嘴角，起身跟在Thor身后，他隐约觉得Thor变了，又说不出哪里不对，Loki沉默地思考着，如果他真的喜欢Thor，Thor又喜欢他，他是不是应该回西城？但就这样算了，总觉得不甘心。

“想什么呢，不进去吗？”Thor一路跟着Loki到家门口，他英俊的脸上仍旧盈满笑意，目光深邃而温柔。

一般情况下，电视剧里是不是都会邀请对方进来坐坐？Loki扁扁嘴思考着，从他离开西城到现在，半个月时间里他和Thor的交流仅限于每天吃晚饭，Loki动了动嘴唇，Thor似乎看出他的意思，往前踏了一步，站到他面前。

他们的身高本就相近，但Loki仍要微微抬头才能直视Thor，他迎上蔚蓝的目光，一时觉得头晕目眩……其实，他只是在想要不要邀请Thor进来坐坐，怎么感觉他们像要上床一样。

“是不是想让我留宿一晚？”Thor低沉的嗓音包围着Loki。

“……不是。”Loki心志坚定地否定道。

Thor露出了懊丧的表情，摸摸Loki的脸颊道：“哇哦，你在防备我吗？真令人伤心。”

“你会干扰我的思考。”Loki揪着Thor的衣领把他往外推了一点，自顾自拿出钥匙开门，半侧过身斜眼看了Thor一眼，“你这几天住在哪里？”

“附近的酒店。”Thor看着Loki的半边脸颊咽咽口水，该死，他还是这样好看。

“那你那天通宵坐在我家门口是想博同情吗？”Loki黑了脸，狠狠地说。

Thor摸摸耳朵，低声道：“我只想你快点原谅我，跟我回家。”

Loki转身靠在门上，抬头冷哼一声表示不屑，Thor趁机靠近他，凑到他耳边问：“可以亲你吗？”

这个要求倒是没什么好拒绝的，Loki下意识点了头，Thor的吻便落在他的额头上，浅尝辄止……以为他说的是嘴唇，Loki稍一愣神，回过神来Thor已经往后退了一步，拉开两人的距离。

“晚安。”Thor笑了笑，拍拍Loki的肩膀走进电梯中。


	26. 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一次推进，希望这次锤能挽回基基的心。

# 26

Thor这个人对Loki来说有一种魔力，每一次Loki想要给予他信任的时候，他都会猝不及防地把Loki的决定驳回。

Loki盯着Thor惯常坐的位置——那儿空荡荡的，如果是两年前的Loki，肯定会考虑下次见面拿枪抵着Thor的头，找个不痛不痒的地方开一枪才好。

是的，Thor离开了，在他们的关系即将有进展的时候，Thor再一次离开Loki。

他是三天前走的，在送Loki回家后第二天，他再也没来过冥想。Loki已经习惯Thor的存在，突然之间，Thor又消失了。直到那天下午，他才收到Thor的短信：他临时有事要回西城处理，归期未定，很抱歉。

其实事发突然并不能怪Thor骤然离开，但Loki只觉得心里有股闷气无法发泄。他以为Thor至少会再待一个星期才走，突如其来的变故让Loki措手不及。

他先离开才告诉你，没有亲口跟你说，说明他不在乎你。Loki心里的小恶魔挑拨离间道。

他如果不在意你，后面就不会发短信来道歉了，阿斯加德事务繁多，他能来一星期已经很好了。另一个声音反击道。

Loki吐出一口恶气，眼皮跳了跳。

原来那时候他不告而别Thor是这样的感觉吗？Thor会怀疑自己是否爱他吗？Loki仿佛知道这个问题的答案了，内心不禁惆怅起来。

 

 

而在西城连续加班三天的Thor此刻十分着急。

“老兄，就算你这样看我也没办法，难道要我模仿你签名吗？”Fandral无语地把垒得高高一摞的文件拿到Thor面前。

“你不能把它快递给我吗？”Thor扯出一个愤怒的微笑，“我，坐飞机回来，机票钱是我自己出的！”

Fandral吃惊地说：“你什么时候这么节俭了？”

Thor一边签名一边说：“你不懂，赶紧去给我申报航道，我今晚回去，Loki在等我。下次这种文件，给我快递过来。”

“你谈恋爱谈得脑子糊掉了吧？这种文件用快递？一来一回已经过了有效期，丢了怎么办？”Fandral冷哼一声，颇有种Loki阻碍了阿斯加德的发展他要亲手解决Loki的意味……虽然他可能打不过Loki。

“……我开个玩笑。”Thor无语地看着Fandral，“不过阿斯加德的目标是我不在也能正常运转。”他当然知道工作很重要，但目前Loki更重要。这几天没日没夜地处理文件，就是想要快点回到Loki身边，异地恋真倒霉，尤其Loki还是个他不在就会乱想的性格。

Fandral强烈拒绝道：“这不是你为了谈恋爱为所欲为的理由。”连公司的公务飞机都被Thor用来恋爱，Fandral真的无话可说。

三天内，Thor体验了正在内测的MjoMjo，基本上新版本的内容已经敲定。Thor利用职权之便查到了Loki的MjoMjo账户——是的，他们迄今为止都不是对方的MjoMjo好友，Thor习惯给他往银行卡里打钱，分开以后为了更好地了解Loki的动态，Thor这才加了Loki的MjoMjo。

——然后惨遭拒绝。

Thor疑惑而愤怒，再次用职权之便偷偷进后台查了Loki在MjoMjo上的动态。

MjoMjo上次更新内置了一个小游戏，阿斯加德会将用户的游戏时间换算成现金投入社会公益。而在游戏中用户可以设计一些场景，这个系统尚未开发完全，这次更新也做了较大改进。

于是Thor就看见Loki建造了如下场景：一个小人玩偶被小刀戳穿，旁边挂着“我知道你在看”的白条。正在偷窥的Thor感觉背后一凉……

CEO加快了工作速度，当天晚上在飞机上吃了晚餐，急急忙忙往华盛顿赶。

等他收拾好来到Loki家门口，无可避免地又吃了闭门羹。糟糕，Loki好像真的生气了。Thor懊丧地坐在门口，伤心地哀嚎一声，这次连Loki的邻居都不来救他了。

 

Thor抱着自己的行李箱，拿着手机拼命给Loki发消息，现在是凌晨，他也不指望Loki能看到了……算了，又不是没在这里睡过觉，CEO非常乐天，当即找了个舒适的位置，准备入睡。

但在睡前，他给Loki发了最后一条信息。

_“真的抱歉，我回来了，我很想你。”_

Thor不愧是年轻时候离家出走过的人，即使环境再艰苦他也能席地而睡，这几天工作强度很大，现在已经是凌晨两点，Thor抱着箱子，不一会儿就陷入梦乡。

在梦里，他来到游戏中Loki建造的场景，地上无来由多出一只小猫，黑色的毛皮柔软光亮，Thor看了许久，想去摸它，猛地瞥见一旁挂着的“我知道你在看”的布条，他缩回手来，却仍旧引起猫的注意，黑猫大叫一声，纵身一跃，把Thor扑倒在地，狠狠地冲他脸上招呼了一爪。

……

 

“啊！”Thor被梦境吓醒，紧紧抱住眼前的拉杆箱，一抬头看到站在他面前试图跟他抢夺箱子的黑发男人，Thor吓了一跳，迷迷糊糊地问，“Loki？”

男人顿时收回手去，身上裹着一件极为眼熟的旧衬衫，不发一言。

“现在几点了？”Thor嗓音沙哑，揉了揉眼睛试图站起来。

“早上八点。”Loki不耐烦地回答，“你不是有地方住吗？为什么要坐在这里过夜，想让我内疚？换个手段吧，Odinson先生。”

Thor歪歪脑袋，刚醒来的大脑无法处理Loki这段话，他茫然地说：“我就回去了几天，你怎么了？事发突然所以没办法跟你亲口告别……你在为此生气吗？”

“……不是！”这回倒是聪明了，一猜就中。Loki阴着脸，心里无端烦躁起来，他冲Thor勾了勾手指道，“进来。”

Thor莫名其妙，但还是快速跟着Loki进入房中，生怕晚一秒Loki就把门锁上了。

 

“你会不会修水管？”Loki把手环在胸前，Thor这才发现Loki光着脚丫，Loki注意到他的目光，慢吞吞地把一只脚绕到身后。

Thor把东西放好脱掉外套卷起裤脚，不等Loki开口走进浴室，地上没有积水，Thor走上前审视着房间结构以及水管构造，进水管排水管没有破裂。

“洗手盆没水，马桶有水。”Loki言简意赅地解释了下。

Thor大概明白发生了什么事，他回头问：“家里有工具吗？”

Loki点点头，将一个工具箱拿进来，淡淡地说：“房东留下来的，有可以用的东西吗？”

Thor打开那个锤子形状的工具箱，轻笑着看到里面他需要的工具几乎都有，便拿出扳手准备拆掉洗手盆上的水龙头。

“你还真会？”Loki挑挑眉，把门关上靠在墙边，感到一丝好奇。

“你确定要站在这里？”Thor认真地问，没有停下手中的动作。

“怎么？”Loki往前走了一步，还没等Thor回复，迎面喷来一条水柱，径直冲着他的脑门浇下来。

Thor拿着扳手的手一顿，回头看到Loki被淋成落汤鸡的样子，他自己同样满脸水，在拆卸过程中发生意外是人之常情，但Loki显然没经历过这种事故，还以为Thor是故意的。

Loki彻底无语了，他咬紧牙关，低声道：“Thor Odinson！”

“呃，所以事实证明不是水管坏了，我会修好水龙头。”Thor假正经地避开男人凶狠的目光，准备去关水阀，“很久没做这事，有点忘记流程。”

Loki扯过毛巾抹干自己脸上的水痕，一边擦拭头发，一边看Thor从工具箱中找出一个新的水龙头，他关上水阀开关，俯下身专心致志帮Loki修理。

……好像有点帅。Loki盯着Thor的背影，以及镜子里他英俊的面容，心里咯噔一声，他本来就喜欢Thor，最受不了金发男人在他面前认真工作的样子……等等，这是怎么回事？！Loki瞪大眼睛，看见Thor突然开始脱衣服。

“帮我拿着，不好活动，省的弄脏。”Thor把衬衣脱掉丢到Loki手中，精壮的背部肌肉晃得Loki一阵眼晕。

男人太高，修理水龙头对他而言必须要弯下腰，以至于Thor的裤子挂在腰臀上，露出性感的臀沟，Loki眼睛发直，咽咽口水，Thor捣鼓了一会儿，肩上淌下汗珠来，淋湿了他的金发……Thor是不是剪头发了？Loki这才发现，他原来能够绑马尾辫的头发被剪短许多，现在堪堪能扎成一簇，Loki很震惊，Thor为什么要对他的头发下手？

“呼——”Thor长舒一口气，将坏的水龙头卸下来，这回没有溅出水来，Thor笑了笑，把新的龙头位置摆正。

Loki仍在迟疑中，Thor三两下换好新的水龙头，转过身来，他维持着一个动作久了，身上布着细密的汗珠，可能还有的是事故留下的水渍，Thor走上前打开水阀，试着开水，这次水流通畅了，Loki冷淡的脸上浮现出一丝惊喜。

“修好了。”Thor笑着将工具箱收拾好，走上前试图拿回自己的衬衣，没想到Loki的手往后一缩，Thor好奇地问，“你不想让我穿衣服吗？”

Loki额角的血管一跳，认真地问：“你这次打算待多久？”

“我不知道，Loki。”Thor放松了肌肉，静静地看着他说，“也许我还会因为工作不辞而别，但你知道，我心里有你，我不是不回来了。我认真想过，你为什么想接近我——”

“我现在不想了。”Loki耳朵一红恨恨道，“你只在意你自己。”

“不，我觉得你可能误会了什么。你从阿斯加德离职那次是个误会，Fandral不小心做错了事。我以为你会来找我，但是你没有。”Thor深吸一口气刚要继续说，却被Loki打断。

“那你不会来找我吗？”Loki冷淡地说，“看吧，你其实根本不在意我。”

Thor摇摇头反驳道：“那时候我已经做好了接你回来的准备，谁知道Tony找上你——总之，你接受的教育，以及你现在的能力，都非常优秀，所以你即使没考上ABO证，也能有立足之地。”

 Loki震惊地看着Thor，他从没听过养兄这样夸他，有点难为情地清清嗓道：“谢谢，但我不想再盲目地跟着你了。”他垂下头，眼神忽明忽暗。

 “你很好，但是你自己对此一无所知。”Thor咬咬牙，想了想决定把这话说出来，他已经失去过一次了，不能再失去第二次。

“可能我现在也不懂你的心思，但你可以讲给我听。”Thor低沉道，“我不是想你跟着我，我想你与我并肩，你愿意吗？”

“……我还没有原谅你。”Loki生气地说，“你以为我家是阿斯加德，你可以来去自如？你以为我不在意阿斯加德，你可以随便怀疑我？你以为你长得好看，就可以到处……唔！”

Thor突然凑近，捧住Loki的脸温温柔柔地亲了一口，Loki顿时没了声音，嘴唇被他吸着，习惯性张嘴交换了津液。

“那你还想回西城吗？”Thor小声问他，“我真的很想你，你不在的时候，我都回梣树庄园住，躺在你睡过的床上……”

Loki受不了似的捂住Thor的嘴巴，混沌之间，两人又吻了起来，Thor这次吻得极凶，咬着Loki的嘴唇不放，死命吮着唇瓣和舌头，恨不能把Loki拆吃入腹。而Loki不知道将手放到哪里好，他抵着Thor的胸膛，刚开始是死命推拒Thor的亲吻，后来便成了在Thor滚烫的肉体上揩油，Loki被吻得脑子眩晕，只能听从脑子的命令环住Thor的腰，摸着Thor的胸肌，腹肌……

“你脏死了，去洗澡！”Loki好不容易推开Thor，终于呼吸到新鲜空气，一旁就是洗澡房，Loki打开喷头往即将狼化的Thor身上浇去。

Thor委委屈屈，趁Loki不注意抢过喷头，往他身上浇下来。

“……Thor Odinson！”

“Thor Odinson诚邀你一起洗澡。”Thor边笑边闹，把Loki拉进洗澡房中。


	27. 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我实在太激动了！！！wuli锤总终于要破处了！！九万字，30岁，锤总不容易，真的不容易！！！

# 27

Loki实在很讨厌Thor，他一出现，事情就会脱离的控制。

他们全裸着，Thor抹过沐浴露的手在他身上迁移，抚过他的腋窝、腰杆、臀间，Thor的手掌仿佛比热水还烫，Loki哆嗦着说：“够了，我可以自己洗，唔——”下一秒Thor就抓住了他的阴茎，Loki不可避免地打了个颤，本来被Thor的身材勾引得半勃的阳物顿时直指小腹，他怎么这么不中用？

Thor倒是没管他有没有勃起，又把Loki浑身洗了一遍，Loki调整喷头方向淋到他头上，咬牙切齿地说：“我洗好了！”

“洗干净点，不然等会怎么亲你。”

“……”他哪里学的骚话，Loki在爆炸的边缘徘徊，狠狠揍了Thor一拳，不过这次不痛不痒，Thor没再流鼻血。

男友正气急败坏，Thor倒是难得聪明地安抚问：“可以吗？”

“可以什么？”Loki没明白，挑眉白了Thor一眼，他昨晚刚洗过头，不高兴地甩甩头发，卷发被打湿，黏在头皮上的感觉让他深恶痛绝。

“可以亲你吗？”Thor目不转睛看着Loki的绿眼，任水流在他俩之间淌过，“想亲你的嘴唇、乳头、肚脐、阴茎、臀部、会阴……”

听他一连串报了好多身体部位名称，Loki已经呆住了，反应过来的时候Thor正把脑袋埋在他的肩头蹭动，像一只乖顺的金毛犬，Loki半晌没有回音，Thor低声道：“我当你答应了。”

“我没有。”Loki闷闷地反驳，把花洒关掉。他找了块浴巾，随意擦干身体后丢给Thor，全裸着去找吹风机。

两人黏在一起吹干头发，Thor站在Loki身后环住有点无精打采的男人，低声道：“你想拒绝我，为什么还留着我的衣服？”他的目光落在脏衣篓里，看到那件他只穿过一两次的高定衬衣。

Loki没想到会被他发现，冷哼一声说：“只是没有睡衣而已。”

但这话一点说服力都没有，Thor一路把他抱到床上，在窄小的房间中低头吻了上去，Thor兑现自己刚才的诺言，将Loki从头到脚亲了一遍。

 

他的舌头像在点火，所到之处留下细细密密的快感，Loki轻轻地哼叫，被男人钳着腰身，忍不住打了个哆嗦，舌苔上的颗粒摩擦过他的皮肤，Loki深吸了一口气，发出细碎的呻吟，他无力地看着天花板上的裂痕，在狭小的床上抱紧Thor的身体。

“这样好吗？”Loki无措地看着Thor，抓住他的手。

“没什么好不好，你想要我，我想要你。”Thor拨开Loki额前的头发亲他一口。

Loki依旧抓着Thor，抿着嘴唇问：“你怎么突然这么温柔体贴，是谁给你提的建议吗？我不喜欢你这么温柔……啊嗯！”他话音刚落，Thor就架起他的腿，在内侧轻轻咬了一口。

Thor歪着脑袋沉思道：“难道你不想在我心里特别一些？”

Loki无语至极，双腿夹住Thor的脑袋，用能把对方勒晕的力度恶狠狠地说：“知道怎样让我成为你心里特别的那个吗？”他松开Thor，大腿内侧蹭着对方的脸颊，调情一般放慢动作。

“你已经是了，宝贝。”Thor顺口在Loki的腿上亲了亲，“不然我不会这么慢。”

“你以前很粗暴。”Loki趁机控诉道，他被Thor翻过身，不得不微微翘起臀部，塌下腰。

Thor歉疚地从背后抱住Loki，“你不喜欢一定要告诉我，我不知道。”

“……也没有很不喜欢。”Loki冷哼道，“反正我现在还没体会到我有多特别，你得努力，Odinson先生。”

“好的，Odinson先生。”Thor松开Loki，眼前雪白的肉体晃得他眼晕，胯下的阴茎顿时硬得发疼，他忍住欲望，半俯下身，狠狠抽了细嫩的臀肉一掌，Loki发出细碎的呻吟声，Thor将脸埋入他的臀间，舌头舔上会阴，他们之间尚未有完全插入的性爱，Loki的穴口呈现出鲜嫩的红。

身后的胡渣扎得泛起痒意，Loki感觉后穴被舔开，Thor的舌头闯了进来，在浅处的内壁上磨蹭，似乎浅处也有敏感带，Loki难受地握住自己久未发泄的阴茎，逗弄着上头的马眼，发出粗重的喘息。

“舒服吗？”Thor舔掉唇上的透明液体，凑到前面去轻轻吻了吻Loki的脖颈。

“唔，你可以对我再粗暴点。”Loki勾起一抹笑容，“你太温柔了。”

Thor哪受得了他这样说，低骂一声将手绕到前面去用力拧了Loki的乳头一把，两颗软软的肉粒被刺激得挺立，Thor把Loki翻过身来，阴沉的暗蓝眸子仿佛暴风雨前的海面，他灵活的舌头裹住深红的肉粒，一边拨弄着它，一边将它吮得水光潋滟，两边都被这样对待完后，Loki已经气喘吁吁地抬起臀部去蹭Thor的胯下，男人湿着眼睛，难以忍受似的揉着自己泛红的龟头，在Thor身下软得像没了骨头。

“啊嗯，乳头……再多点……”两人的下身紧贴，Thor的阴茎戳着Loki的小穴，偶尔挤开皱褶，碰到里头的嫩肉，Loki和他蹭了几分钟，就像刚从水里捞出来一样，男人照顾着胸前两颗肉粒，阴茎又不断向内挤压，Loki觉得自己已经湿透了，难受地将下身抬高，“你的手指。”他小声地要求。

“什么？”Thor反问，手指却已经探到Loki下身，轻轻地抠挖着边缘。

“你的手指，进来，把我操松点，不然怎么接受你的大家伙？”Loki舔舔唇，伸出脚轻轻地踢Thor的胯下，脚掌心触及的热度让他更加急切了一些。

Thor如他所愿，将两根手指操进湿软的后穴中，Loki满足地发出轻哼，一只脚挂在Thor的肩上，他今天似乎特别敏感，Thor找到G点后按压了几下，肠液越来越多，他的手指被弄得湿淋淋，低头看见Loki粉扑扑的身体，Thor再加了一根手指，哑着嗓子说：“真想把你操坏。”

“那就把我操坏。”Loki羞耻地重复了他的话，半直起身搂住Thor交换了个亲吻。

Thor喘了几口气，三根手指在穴里慢慢地动，他坏心眼地撑开Loki，拇指在会阴处按压，时不时蹭到上面的囊袋，Thor带出一手汁液，涂抹到Loki胸口，他轻笑一声：“准备好了吗？”

“唔，你轻点，试试。”Loki将全身肌肉放松，自己抱着大腿露出被开拓好的小穴，他其实并不想做这样露骨的动作，然而形势所迫，让自己在一分钟后痛死和放下面子Loki很清楚孰轻孰重，可这在Thor眼中成了Loki蓄意勾引，被撑开的洞口边缘黏着汁水，看起来异常诱人。

Thor一边安抚Loki一边将阴茎对准穴口，他并不着急进入，而是缓缓蹭着Loki，龟头时而插入一些，两人都发出难耐的呻吟声，Thor俯下身去亲吻Loki的胸前，拨弄着那两颗被玩得深色的乳粒，龟头适时进入，将穴口的皱褶完全抚平，Thor牵着Loki的手去摸他们相连的地方，Loki羞耻地缩回手来，像碰到了火苗一般。

“快进来。”Loki满脸红晕，稍稍往Thor的方向凑。然后他就体会到被撑开的异物感，Loki抓着Thor的手臂，命令他慢一些，他一点点适应着Thor的粗长。

Thor看着Loki额头沁出细密的汗珠，已经生出退意，他叹了口气，往后撤出一些，Loki反倒发出一声难耐的呻吟，Thor愣了几秒，贴在他手臂上的手指勾了勾，Thor再度慢慢插了进去。

“啊，慢点。”浅处的敏感带被蹭了几下，Loki只觉得浑身发麻，差点就此射了出来，他自觉丢脸，捂着眼睛不看Thor，对方的吻细细密密地落在胸前，今天他们的状态很好，Loki对Thor空前信任，一时之间也对接下来要发生的事越发有信心。

“疼吗？”Thor又往里了一些，轻轻问道。

Loki摇摇头说：“不疼，就是太胀了，撑得难受。”然而身上其他敏感地带还被爱抚着，Thor也不急切，Loki倒是好受了很多，他呻吟一声，感觉龟头突然抵在深处的敏感点上，Loki像被电到一样，他无意识地痉挛起来。

“你是不是全进来了？”Loki的问话声中带了一点哭腔，他大概是没受过这种刺激，将手探到下方去摸Thor，结果发现还有一截在外面，Loki哭丧着脸说，“你怎么这么长？！Frigga给你吃了什么？！”

Thor这时候脸色不太好了，他无奈地笑，继续往里塞了点，结果阴茎一直在研磨G点，Loki露出要哭出来的表情，浑身打着颤，喉腔里抑制不住呻吟声，Thor顿时讶异，有这么舒服吗？他还没想出答案，正努力地一点点往里挤，就感觉包裹着他的软肉抽搐起来，Loki哭叫两声，肉红色的顶端飞溅出液体落在小腹上，他哼了两声有气无力，Thor也被他吮得暂停动作，差点就泄了。

要是传出去让人知道MjoMjo的CEO在第一次和伴侣真枪实干时，还没彻底进入就释放了，这叫早泄。Thor稳住心神，低头亲亲Loki的嘴唇。

“唔，是不是全进来了？”Loki着急知道这个问题的答案，他的下身已经没有知觉了，Loki痛苦地问，“要是以后都合不拢了，我就杀了你再自杀。”

Thor想了想，打算回答他第一个问题：“很抱歉，Odinson先生，还没完全进入。”

“Thor！”

……

 

Thor非凡的尺寸以至于他们僵持了将近半小时才彻底达到生命的和谐。

Loki喘着气，Thor非要检查他有没有受伤，好不容易进到底端又抽了出来，抬起Loki的臀部看了看，确认没问题又将那根硬棍子塞了回去，Loki差点被他的长度顶吐了，狠狠地打了Thor一掌，粗长的性器正巧操开软肉，使劲压着他的敏感带蹭。

“你轻点，混蛋……”Loki的眼眶蓄满泪水，咬着Thor的肩膀，Thor入得极深，Loki晃神低声道，“唔，弄疼我我就杀了你。”

“可是你说不痛。”Thor亲亲Loki的头发，每每抽动就感觉到Loki颤动一下，Thor几乎不需要怎么动弹就能操到Loki的敏感点，以至于Loki一直发出甜腻沙哑的哼叫，像是被他折磨得不行，Thor看着那张布满情欲的脸觉得自己十分分心，不得不把视线下移。

“哥哥，啊嗯，有点深……”Loki摸着自己的小腹，这一切的体验都是全新的，Loki既感到惊奇又有些害怕，他不知道接下来会发生什么，不知道Thor会入得多深，他定定地看着Thor却发现对方眼神游移，Loki生气地说，“看着我。”

“Loki。”Thor喊他的名字，无奈地说，“看着你我会失控，你不怕疼吗？”

“反正你会送我去医院的。”Loki想了想，小声地回答，他们手边没有润滑剂，Thor为了让他习惯依旧动得很慢，但每一次进出都牵扯出里面的嫩肉，Loki看着不禁脸红，他喘了口气道，“其实，这点痛还好。”

Thor想起Loki为他受伤那次，Loki自小怕疼，却一再因为他直面自己的软肋。而自己却伤害了他，还好那已经过去了。Thor满心爱意几乎溢了出来，他抱起Loki，让男人坐在他腿间，阴茎进得更深了一些，Loki呜咽一声，Thor开始小幅度地操他：“下次不会这样简单放过你了。”

Loki不满地骂道：“你心里只有你自己——这叫简单吗？”

“可是我想这样做上一整天。”Thor认真地凝视Loki，男人陷入了思考，下身也随之绞紧。

他们保持了这个姿势半晌，Loki抬头生涩地说：“Thor，我并不怕疼。”

“我只怕你离我太远。”

从他得到Thor开始，为了吸引这个太阳的注意，他曾经无数次放大自己的疼痛，只为了让Thor在他身边多停留一会儿，久而久之，Loki已经忘了自己是真的怕疼，还是想看到Thor露出心疼的神情。

他是坏人，却奢求这世上最温暖的阳光。

Thor沉默了一会儿笑了起来，把Loki紧紧抱住，他在Loki耳边说：“不会再离开你了。”

他们对视几秒，Loki被拖入名为Thor的情潮，随着Thor的律动，眼泪顺着眼角滑落，火热与湿润覆盖了他的全身。Loki无法再去想疼痛与其他事，仰头接受Thor细细密密的亲吻。

“哥哥，啊嗯，哈，再重点——”Loki卸下心防，抱着Thor宽阔的肩膀，连接的部位撞出淫靡的水渍声，Loki叫得嗓子沙哑，委屈地去拉Thor的手，男人把他抱了个满怀，用一次次的顶撞告诉他，他现在就在Loki身边。

两人冰释前嫌，情事格外黏腻，从床上到窗边，从窗边到桌前，那种饱胀感持续了大约三四个小时。Loki射了好几次，几乎被Thor干晕过去，而等Thor真正释放，他的肚皮已经微微鼓起，Thor的精液太多了，Loki在失去意识前脑子里仅剩这个念头，而Thor似乎根本没有拔出去的打算。

“我保证。”他听见一个温暖的声音在耳边回荡，如冰雪后的初阳，“我爱你。”


	28. 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 更新来啦，下周二会再放一章这篇的更新，然后周五也就是511复联3上映会放写好的治愈甜饼~可以期待一下XD

# 28

Thor正式在Loki家住了下来，床很小，房间很窄，甚至没有给他办公的空间，但终于摆脱恋爱诅咒的Odinson先生对眼前的一切甘之如饴，他勤劳地帮备考学生准备爱心早餐午餐晚餐，把Loki家以及Loki本人整理了一番。

后穴的嫩肉被操肿了，Thor趁Loki还在睡觉的时候帮他上药，他隐约觉得有点内疚，穴口还未完全合拢，深红的边缘微微外翻，肉嘟嘟得可怜极了。Thor仔仔细细地帮Loki涂好药，顺便帮他按摩了下全身肌肉。

Loki就是在这样的情况下醒了过来，他觉得自己像被拆开重组过的乐高，痛苦地瞪了Thor一眼：“你下次能轻一点吗？”说完他发现自己的声音也变了，Loki更是怨念地看着Thor。

“抱歉，我们再磨合磨合？”Thor笑眯眯地把药膏收好，抱起Loki往浴室走，把他放在洗漱台上，给他挤了牙膏。

Loki艰难地抬起手，他浑身酸软无力，刷牙都十分费力，Thor见状笑起来，直接夺过他的牙刷，塞到Loki嘴里。

“……你有病。”Loki目瞪口呆看着Thor帮他刷好牙、解决完生理问题、把他抱回床上喂三明治，这一系列动作如此流畅，Loki惊讶地说，“你是去敬老院做过护工吗？”

“……不是。”Thor无语地回答，“这是对你的爱。”Loki被他逗笑了，牵扯到后穴的疼痛，无力地捏他以示报复。

 

无言地用完早餐，Loki躺在床上拿过复习 资料，看到草稿本他忽然想起旧事，拉住Thor的手说：“我看到你在我本子上写的东西了。”

Thor顺着他的提示想起自己做过什么，刹那间脸憋得通红，他咳嗽一声道：“所以，你觉得我写的怎么样？”

没想到Thor会这样回答，Loki一愣，若有所思地说：“我以为我们不是对等关系。”会计账目讲究对等，Loki一直以为他们不是这样的关系，经过昨天晚上，他对Thor的想法才有了深入了解，却想再确认一次。

“你是独一无二的。”Thor深思熟虑后握住他的手，“我很好奇，最开始你为什么想跟我在一起，你当时想得到什么？”

这回轮到Loki涨红了脸，他不好意思地垂下头，事到如今也没有隐瞒Thor的必要，Loki嘟囔道：“我只是不想离开阿斯加德，恋爱关系比雇佣关系稳固——不过现在我明白了，两者一样靠不住，得靠自己。”

Thor被他正经的口吻逗得哭笑不得，他摸摸Loki的头发道：“但我们现在是恋爱、雇佣、兄弟——三重关系了，你有安全感了吗？”

Loki稍加思考，把头扭到一边：“就当你说的有道理吧。”

两人把话说开，气氛一时极好，Thor看着他头顶的发旋，心中终于踏实起来。

 

<<< 

 

Loki毕竟年轻力壮，稍加休息体力便恢复得差不多。虽然消去了Thor这个心头大患，考试时间却越来越近，他自学几个月就要去挑战会计审计行业里最顶级的考核，然而他又给自己定下了最高目标，如果没有考上alpha级，Loki感觉有些丢脸，因为这不符合他一贯给人优秀的印象。

既然跟Thor确立了关系，Loki知道自己以后不论如何都会回到阿斯加德工作，金钱上的压力顿时小了很多，他考虑过要不要辞掉甜品店的兼职，专职在家念书，结果Sigyn央求他再做一段时间，她这周得离开两天，要把店铺全部交给Loki照料。

“我可不会烤蛋糕。”Loki嘲讽道。

“不要紧，我妈妈每天会把商品送来，不过她不能看店，麻烦你帮我看管一下冥想。” 冥想对面刚开了新的甜品店，Sigyn也不想在这时离开，不过她现在有更重要的事，只能减少这两天的出品，变成母亲擅长的几种。

Loki点点头应允了，不过很快他就发现自己一个人有点忙不过来，干脆把赖在他家的Thor拉出来帮忙。

两个帅哥看店的后果是……冥想常常临近傍晚就打烊了。

 

Thor作为一个小有知名度的CEO，Loki自然不可能让他负责收银，于是Thor去后面帮忙打包，Loki继续冷着脸点单，尽管如此，Thor也有出来的时候，女顾客见惯了Loki，乍一看到高大英俊又强壮的Thor，惊呼声自然此起彼伏。

Loki自己被众人围观他还没什么感觉，现在换成他的男朋友，Loki的情绪便很不好了。

冥想甜品店的前台笼罩着一股低气压，不过这没有吓走顾客，以前是女客人居多，Thor出现以后……男顾客的数量竟然飞快增长，Loki一时间不知道该把Thor留下还是把他赶回家。

“请问能在裸蛋糕上帮我多铺一层奶油吗？我特别喜欢你家的奶油！”一个酷爱甜食的大男孩认真地看着Thor和Loki两人。

Loki见他不是那种觊觎Thor的基佬倒对他的要求没有意见，不过他并不知道应该如何操作，只能看着Thor问：“奶油在哪里？”

“……我怎么知道？”Thor和Loki大眼瞪小眼，他是个连工资都没有的帮工，Loki还指望他知道这个？

客人见他们俩有点为难，有些失落地说：“能麻烦你们找找吗？我会加钱的。”

Loki点点头，见现在没有其他客人，便和Thor一起走到冷冻柜附近，他低声问Thor：“你不是会做饭吗？奶油一般放在哪里？”

Thor打开柜门寻找着，他只在电视上看过做蛋糕粗略步骤：“找到了你会挤奶油吗？形状太丑怎么办？”

“随便。”Loki不耐烦地推推男友，从他手上接过那个奶油包，在原本圆形的蛋糕面上挤了个歪歪扭扭的爱心。

Thor含蓄地说：“像个椭圆。”

“闭嘴。”Loki亲自把蛋糕重新包好递给男孩，对方笑着付款道谢，高高兴兴地离开了。

Thor摸摸鼻头，趁没人的时候亲昵地靠在Loki肩上，他叹息道：“你什么时候能给我烤个蛋糕呢？”

“锤子形状的吗？”Loki假笑着问，没有推开Thor。

“我觉得可以，上面再用奶油写个MjoMjo……”Thor开始勾勒蓝图，幻想着吃到Loki亲手做的东西。

Loki冷不防道：“再写个‘我知道你在看’，如何？”

Thor顿时毛骨悚然，松开自己的爱人，Loki回过头似笑非笑地打量他，Thor喉头微动，佯装指责道：“你现在还不是我的好友，我以后怎么在MjoMjo上给你打钱？”

完全没想到他会搬出这个理由，Loki愣了一会儿，看在钱的份上他心平气和地笑道：“哥哥，偷窥别人的游戏场景有意思吗？”

“那是关注自己弟弟、爱人的生活动态。”Thor脸不红心不跳地回应，“我去找点吃的，有客人来了。”

Loki无语地笑，Thor很少在他面前露出幼稚的一面，他们本来相差十岁，这样一来Loki反而觉得两人年纪相近，在为下一位客人点单的时候，他的语气放软不少。

 

依旧是傍晚时分，冥想结束了一天的营业，Loki和Thor不想回去做饭，便把外卖叫到店里，打算吃完再回家。

正式确定关系以后Loki和Thor的相处模式在外人看来格外的甜腻，Thor三十岁第一次尝试和人认真地恋爱，自然什么都想试试，他会喂Loki吃饭，也要求Loki给他喂一口，一来二往，Loki已经习惯了Thor那老掉牙的少女心。

他们说笑着走出甜品店，Loki随意抬头看了一眼对面新开的店铺，和Thor拐进回家的巷子中，Thor心情很好，搂着他的腰，正准备亲亲Loki的鬓角，却看见地上有几道黑影蔓延过来。

“冥想的人？”为首的是一个稍矮的男人，他戴着黑框眼镜，身材肥胖，他对身边高个的中年人说，“老哥，应该是他们中其中一个。”

高个中年男人点点头十分矜持，眼里尽是嘲讽，他细声细气地说：“把冥想的配方交出来。”

Loki和Thor相视一眼，这是遇到打劫的社会混混了？一上来就要配方……看来是竞争对手，应该是附近哪家店的人，不过找他们俩打劫……可真是挑错了对象。Loki没理他们，抓着Thor的手调头想走，结果藏在阴影处的地痞流氓们顿时围住他们，Loki和Thor站在中间，两个主事的兄弟站在流氓前面。

“把你们知道的统统说出来，否则别想离开这里。”混混首领警告道，“上次不老实的人就死在了这里，你们想当第二个吗？”

Loki打了个哈欠，眨眨眼对眼前猥琐的男人说：“你找错人了，我不知道什么配方。”

矮个男人急了起来：“怎么不是你，最近几天都是你在看店，你不知道配方怎么做蛋糕？！”

Loki诚恳地回答：“你两天以后再来找店主吧，是个女孩，她负责做东西，我只是收银员。”

“……”来找麻烦的两兄弟傻眼，有这样推卸责任给女人的男人吗？

Thor也觉得Loki说话不太对，拍拍弟弟的肩膀小声说：“你这样有点不男人。”

Loki翻了个白眼，靠在哥哥身边说：“你在这里，我干嘛那么男人？”

两人当着他们的面窃窃私语的样子激怒了这群地痞，他们受人所托，当然要拿钱办事，见这两个年轻人丝毫没有被吓到的模样，矮个男人挥了挥手：“给我打，打到肯说为止。”

Thor倒没想到在华盛顿做小生意也会被这种人找上门，十来个打手把他们围得越来越紧，Loki与Thor背靠背，还有心情打趣他道：“真倒霉，哥哥，你要被人打了，哎，离开西城你就没有用了。”

“闭嘴。”Thor无奈地叫Loki安静，这种人就算再来二十个他也不怕，阿斯加德很少与华盛顿有生意往来，不然他们怎么敢出现在他面前。

Loki舔舔嘴角，他这几天心情正不好，十分想发泄一顿，不过他打不过Thor，真要庆幸附近的老板给他送来这样一批人，Loki低声说：“哥哥，来比一比如何？你要是赢了，今晚……我不喊停，怎么样？”

Thor的眼睛瞬间阴沉下来，低声笑道：“好啊。”他话音刚落，Loki已经出手了，他的近身格斗学得好，加上有巧劲，很快放倒了几个人，Thor暗叹一声Loki不守规矩，上前一步打趴正准备对他挥棍子的恶棍。

一时间窄巷里尽是拳头打在肉上的声响，Loki动作极快，而Thor下手很重，阿斯加德的两位继承人几乎没被混混近身便将打手们悉数放倒。

“你们！”为首那两个兄弟没想到是这样的发展，还没意识到自己惹到了什么人物，年纪轻的那个当即拿出手枪，对准高大的Thor说，“不许动！”

Loki的身影极快，不知怎样闪到了矮个子身边，一掌打上他的后脑，把人踹翻在地，而Thor躲开枪口便迅速制服了高个头的斯文败类，Odinson兄弟一人一个，Loki泄愤般在矮的那个后背上重重踩了一脚。

“啊——”惨叫声在巷子里回荡着，隐约传来凄惨的回音。

Loki望着他的Thor，金发男人的头发在刚才的打斗中散落开，遮挡住英俊的侧脸，Thor眯起眼睛，不知道在想什么，与刚才他俩在一起时阳光的模样截然不同，Loki的心脏猛烈地跳动了下。

没想到高个子还能动弹，在Thor沉思的时候猛地洒出一包粉雾，Loki惊叫一声，感觉对方想踹Thor的下体，他又气又恨，狠狠地踹了地上的地痞几脚报复。

而Thor对这种下三滥的招数很是熟悉，他当即蹲低身体躲过石灰，往一旁滚去，随即起身反手把人打趴在地，Thor冷哼一声，男人打架还用这种招数，真是低劣至极。

Loki把矮个男人踹得不能动弹，躺在地上进气多出气少，他赶忙跑到Thor身边，像一只回巢的小鹰一般拉住Thor。

“走吧。”Thor深深地看了地上那群手下败将一眼，带着Loki离开这个不愉快的地方。


	29. 29

# 29

直觉告诉Thor，Loki在偷看他。

在电话亭打电话报警把这一群地痞交给警方处理后，他们安全回到家，Thor准备先去洗澡，可Loki仿佛没有让他单独淋浴的打算，一直站在门口，视线却没对着他。Thor不动声色地脱掉衣服裤子，打开淋浴头。

“我身上没有伤痕，你不要担心。”Thor大大方方地在Loki面前转了一圈。

Loki撇撇嘴说：“万一不是皮外伤呢？”

“他们没有碰到我。”Thor哭笑不得，却分外享受Loki这样的关心，他话音一落，Loki就脱掉衣服走进狭窄的淋浴房来。

黑发男人抬起冷淡的眼睛，手指触上Thor的下体：“让我检查一下。”

……原来他是这个意思！Thor呼吸一滞，握住Loki的手腕，拉近两人的距离，他比Loki稍高一些，低头正好能亲到Loki的眼睛，水流从他们之间淌过，Loki灵巧的手指抓着阴茎揉弄，眯起眼睛靠在Thor脖颈附近喘了两声，Thor自然当即有了反应，阴茎慢慢挺立起来，粗硬的一根指着Loki的胯下。

“很健康。”Loki检查完毕松开手来，眨了眨眼退出淋浴间，拿起浴巾裹住自己低笑着。

Thor低头看了一眼自己仍硬挺的下身，他冲干净身上的泡沫关掉花洒，走出淋浴房揪住Loki的手：“想跑？”

“没有。”Loki否认，眼睛却故意不看Thor，两人站得极近，湿淋淋而肿胀的阳具蹭上Loki的股缝，喉咙中不自觉挤出一声呻吟，Loki下意识闭上嘴巴，依旧被Thor抱了满怀，那根粗硬的性器随意蹭动起来，Loki深呼吸抓紧身上的浴巾，Thor的手在摸他的腹肌，Loki微微打起颤抖。

“这么敏感？”情欲中惯有的沙哑声音在Loki耳边响起，Thor的手慢慢上移，分别捏住左右两颗的乳粒，他坏心地往外拉，然后搓揉上面的颗粒，听见Loki发出那种委屈的呻吟声，Thor的手指弹了弹他的肉粒轻笑道，“是不是想要了？”

“闭嘴。”Loki无奈地低吼道，“嗯哼……你想干嘛……”

“干你。”他们之间阻隔的那层浴巾掉在地上，Thor潮湿的身体贴上Loki，他在Loki的后颈上吮了一会儿，留下一个红色的吻痕，Loki靠在他身上，Thor阴茎触及的地方渐渐泛起湿意，Thor好奇地笑道，“你里面湿了？”

Loki摇摇头说：“是水。”Thor从洗手台附近摸到一根润滑剂，打开后把手指插到他体内，冰凉的液体窜入内穴，Loki发出一声叹息，张开腿让Thor的手指进得更深，实战经验他们都不丰富，这次是第二次，他上次被Thor操得直到今天肉嘟嘟的穴口才恢复以往的模样，却再次被打开。

“啊……”Loki没想到Thor会一边玩弄前面勃起的阴茎，一边用手指操他，他细细地发出小声的呻吟，Thor搂着他，把他压在洗手台附近，Loki一偏头便看到自己的下身被男人掌握在手中，镜子里的黑发男人眼里浮起水雾，乳尖被捏得挺立，Loki不由自主地将手伸到胸前。

Thor发现他的小动作，轻轻咬着Loki的耳廓笑道：“捏重点，你不喜欢这么轻的力度。”Loki被他的话迷了心窍，一点点掐住殷红的肉粒，他的后穴也随之绞紧，Thor塞了三根手指在里头搅动，里面越来越湿热，Thor顶在Loki的敏感带上，男人没了力气，瞬间腿脚发麻。

“啊哈，你……不要。”Loki的声音尖细起来，他难耐地扭动身体，却被插得更深，Thor一边安抚他，一边将手指抽出来，Loki顿时有些迷茫的转过身，臀尖打了个颤，“怎么……嗯……”

Thor在他的臀上打了一巴掌，随后是拍打他的大腿内侧，Loki不可遏制地叫出声来，眼角挂着泪水，随后感觉到会阴处挨了一掌，Thor下手的力度掌握得刚好，初初泛起红印，向神经传达痛感，又不会让Loki太疼，他这样打了一会儿，Loki的呻吟越发甜腻沙哑，他抽噎着，龟头滴出浊液，在Thor的手指轻掐前端的时候，Loki加大手上拧弄乳头的力度，射出一摊精液。

“嗯唔哈……”Loki喘息着，看到镜子上沾上他的浊液，耳尖微红地低骂道，“今天怎么没有征求我的意见？”

Thor捏着他挺翘的臀肉笑道：“不是你担心我出问题吗？”他挺了挺胯，滚烫的一包接触着Loki被扇红的股瓣，Thor不打算犹豫太久，撑开穴口让阴茎抵在柔软的边缘处蹭动，他低声问：“你觉得我的情况如何？”

“很好！”Loki咬牙切齿地说，“我已经检查过了！”他想起之前那种饱涨的撑开感，穴口顿时收缩起来，他以为Thor会瞬间插进来，没想到他退了出去，已经被撑开的穴口十分空虚，Loki适时想往后靠，Thor却突然操了进来，Loki腿脚一软，靠在洗手台边翘起屁股，粗胀的前端塞了进来，虽然他上次承受过这样的尺寸，但再次承受依然觉得大得过分，Loki低声喘道，“好痛……”

Thor摸着他的背部，往外撤出一些，后入的姿势帮助他进入，等Loki的阴茎慢慢勃起，穴口的湿意更甚，Thor才又重新插了进去，他这次推得很慢，吻着Loki的后背，在上面吮出青紫的痕迹，同时掐着他的腰腹、胸乳。

“嘶……你真紧。”Thor忍不住叹息道，“这样舒服吗？宝贝。”

Loki涨红了脸，无穷无尽的进入感还未结束，他难受地吐气着，虚弱地说：“你太大了……慢点……”

“我知道。”Thor舔着Loki的耳廓细细安抚着，僵持了一会儿，大概比上次用的时间短一些，他的囊袋贴在Loki臀间，穴口痉挛着，间或滴出一些混合液，落在Thor的耻毛附近。

“嗯……呼，你等等……”Loki看着满脸绯红的自己，恨不得把镜子打碎，等他有了力气，Loki缩了缩后穴示意Thor可以动弹，简单地进出几次后，Loki的呼吸均匀许多，便欲求不满地蹭蹭Thor的手臂。

“别着急。”Thor安抚Loki，渐渐大力地操弄起来，Loki被干得发出猫科动物般的轻叫，他浑身泛红，肩膀锁骨处尤其显眼，更是激起Thor的兽欲，他抱着Loki狠狠地撞进去又退出来，两人肉体相连处发出淫靡的水渍声。

“啊啊，哥哥，好重，好多。”Loki被Thor一个用力推到旁边的墙壁上，冰冷的墙面挤压着肿胀的乳珠，Loki打了个哆嗦，只觉得身后被挤开，源源不绝的热量顶入他的体内，他身上每个角落仿佛都被Thor摸遍了，那股属于Thor的味道侵入他的神经，Loki喘息着，叫喊Thor的名字，内里的细肉牵扯性器，一旦不够湿润，这一定会成为凶案现场，Loki努力放软腰身，被Thor研磨着前列腺点，他的脚又不可避免地打起颤来。

“哥哥，我站不稳。”Loki告饶般吐出话语，Thor轻笑一声，本来折磨着前列腺点的性器半撤出一些，Loki再次感受到那股令人害怕的撑开感，下一秒他被Thor转过身来，有力的男人把他半抱起来，Loki一半靠着墙壁，一半倚在Thor怀中，阴茎又直挺挺地入进来，Loki破碎地叫了一声，湿漉漉的绿眼目不转睛地盯着他哥哥英俊的面庞。

“忍忍。”Thor亲亲Loki的额头，飞快地挺动腰身，他臂弯中挂着Loki的腿脚，足以把Loki打开到极点，被操熟的洞口一张一合吸吮着他的性器，粗长的老二全部没入又撤出，Loki起先还不敢看他们交合的模样，被Thor半哄半骗地睁开眼睛，失神地瞧那粗红在粉白中进出的模样。

这太淫荡了，他像个婊子一样对养兄打开着腿，Loki脸红心跳地攀着Thor，他的下身尽皆湿润，Thor退出带出的液体黏在肉穴边缘上，Loki被刺激得马眼敏感地开合，淅淅沥沥地吐出一点精水。

“哥哥。”Loki又喊了他一声，被干得音调都有些变了，Thor低下头来吻他，Loki将一只腿放到地上，抠着Thor胸前深红色的肉粒，他有意勾引、收紧下身，Thor自然无法抵抗，被肠肉包裹得深吸一口气，Thor狠狠操了他几下。

“Thor嗯……要被你操坏了，你轻……哈……”Loki沙哑甜腻的嗓音越发催情，他失神地望着狭窄的天花板，前列腺点传出一股麻意，Loki向上耸了几下身子，马眼收缩着，他瞬间哭着达到高潮，精液喷得到处都是。

“你是我的。”Thor强硬地揽住他的脖颈，被高潮时痉挛的穴肉绞得一阵抽搐，没多忍耐，他将浓稠的精液灌进了Loki的肚子。

“嗯……是你的……”Loki迷迷糊糊地趴在Thor身上，难得乖巧地陪他重复道。

他们搂着对方，好一会儿才回过神来，Thor刚把软下来的阴茎撤出嫩穴，被撑得太大的穴口来不及合拢，慢慢淌出浓白的液体，Loki没了力气，差点脚软摔倒，Thor好笑地把他支撑起来，往淋浴房带去。

每次做爱结束都像是受伤的猛兽一般，Thor看着Loki身上的红痕和臀间的白浊，以及他自己身上也有几道难以忽视的抓痕，Thor嘿嘿地笑了声，打开花洒，帮Loki冲洗身上的粘稠。

穴肉被干得有点肿起外翻，Thor帮Loki清理着内壁，Loki靠在墙边哼哼唧唧地说：“以后戴套好吗？Odinson先生。”

Thor轻轻拍了拍他的臀肉笑道：“你明明喜欢我射在里面。”

“我没有。”Loki沙着嗓子反驳道，回过头被Thor捉住嘴唇吻了吻，Loki舔着Thor的唇瓣，舌尖在Thor的齿间绕了一圈。

“没有吗？每次我射精你为什么那么兴奋？你刚才不是小声地说‘哥哥，射满我’吗？”Thor学着Loki的语气重复了一遍，蓝眼睛好笑地打量他。

Loki压根不知道自己还说了这话，他涨红了脸，气愤地说：“那时候说的话算数？你真是个傻瓜。”

“嗯，那下次戴套试试，我就知道你说的话算不算数了。”Thor捏捏言不由衷的小骗子的屁股，帮他洗干净身体。


	30. 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章完结啦

 

# 30

六月不知不觉到来，通往Loki择定的ABO考场路上总能闻到浓郁的可可香，间或夹杂着覆盆子冰沙的气味，或许还有某种果酱——甜丝丝的味道很能让紧张的考生放松心情。

Loki如果要去这个考场，需要搭乘公交，坐五个站，下车后再走几百米，Thor陪他去踩点过。六月是一个重要的时间点，MjoMjo有新的版本发布，Thor不能长时间待在华盛顿，两人心意相通后Thor便飞回西城，Loki也理解他的忙碌。当然Thor离开了也有好处，至少Loki现在能专心学习了。

等考试结束Loki想返回西城，与Sigyn约定好离职时间，考试前三天他就没再去冥想帮忙了，不过上次被流氓骚扰过，Loki特地叮嘱Sigyn小心，Sigyn是华盛顿人，家里有些来头，Loki这才放下心来。

他告别了在这认识的朋友，提心吊胆地进入备考阶段。

ABO考试自然难度极高，Loki不奢求一次能考到alpha级，但他不希望自己这几个月的努力白费，心中难免紧张……如果Thor在就好了，他看到Thor多半会分神，而且做上一顿今晚一定能早点入睡。

杀人比考试简单得多。抱着这个念头，Loki昏沉沉地进入梦乡。

 

ABO考试要考上一整天，结束的时候天全黑了。Loki早上八点半到达考场后，之后的十二小时脑子里都是会计审计知识，开始还有信心能拿下beta级，到后来Loki只求考试快点结束，他浑身筋疲力尽，胃里泛起一股不适感。

等到他把试卷全部交上去，拖着疲惫的身体走出楼道，Loki突然特别想念Thor，他低着头，身边有其他考生快步走过。今晚的风十分凉爽，却吹不散Loki心中的烦躁。

Thor离开了一星期，他们虽然每天都会通电话，Loki此刻却尤其希望Thor能在他身边……不过Thor要是来了，他又会觉得自己现在的模样有点丢人，刚才的试卷甚至没有全部做完。

 

走着走着不小心撞到他人，Loki抬起头来，撞进那双蓝色的眼睛里。

“考得怎么样？”远在西海岸的男人居然现身于此，Thor露出温暖的笑容，把Loki整个人揽入怀中，拍拍他的腰部，带着还傻愣着的Loki往外走。

“……你怎么在这里？”Loki盯得眼眶发酸，揉了揉眼睛以为是自己看错了，他牵住Thor的手，刚才失落的心情顿时去了七八分。

“我知道你今天考完，下午就坐飞机过来了。我怎么会让我弟弟一个人面对这么难的考试？”Thor调笑道，又问了一次考试的问题。

Loki眼皮一跳，推推他说：“别说了，我想快点回西城。”

Thor吐吐舌头，转移话题道：“我已经帮你收拾了一下屋子……是等这辆巴士吗？”他带着Loki上车，找了个位置坐下，让Loki靠在他肩头，示意黑发男人稍作休息。

“后天回西城吧。”Loki打了个哈欠，“回去以后再当你的助手一段时间，看我有没有考到ABO证——”

Thor笑着对他说：“你会是最好的alpha。”

 

<<< 

 

为了准备考试Loki这段时间没怎么好好休息，考完后他泄愤般睡到第二天中午，MjoMjo的新版本已经发布，获得了不错的反响，Thor这几天都十分轻松，等Loki起床以后，他带着Loki出门逛逛。

他们即将离开这个城市，Loki虽然在这住了快一个月，却几乎没有出去玩过，前期是为了省钱，后期是为了复习。Thor以前倒是来过几次华盛顿，可以充当Loki的导游，不过Loki对景点没有太大兴趣，兜兜转转他们来到林肯纪念堂，逛了一圈后坐在外面阶梯上。

Loki将手插在口袋里，眯起眼睛正面太阳，他懒洋洋地问：“回去以后有什么打算？”

“嗯？”Thor正在吃三文治，咬掉里面的酸黄瓜，他舔去唇上沾到的蛋黄酱，Loki被食物的香味吸引，凑上来吃了一口火腿，Thor耸耸肩说，“没什么特别的，工作的时候和你住在公司附近，不工作的时候我们回去住梣树庄园。”

“好无聊。”Loki抿起嘴唇，“还是以前出任务的生活有趣。”

“但那不长久，Loki。”Thor深深地望他一眼，“阿斯加德转型的原因其实很简单，Odin和我都希望家族能够更加安稳，毕竟我们以前做的事是灰色的，甚至是黑色的，我无法想象如果有一天妈妈或者你因为寻仇……那我会恨我自己。”

Loki无心说说，没想到Thor的反应这么大，他牵着Thor的手，低声说：“我会保护好自己和妈妈，你不用担心。”

Thor笑道：“现在一切都好，再过几年就没人记得旧的阿斯加德了，生活只会越来越好。”

“……我会记得。”Loki的绿眼微微闪烁，他看着地上几只正在进食的白鸽，雪白的羽毛一尘不染，Loki闷闷地说，“这是我遇到你的地方。”

Thor似乎想起了他们初见时的模样，Loki那时候还很小，而如今他成了能够与自己并肩的爱人，Thor低笑道：“说实话，我总觉得你是小孩子，好像只到我的腰……”

“你昨晚行凶的时候怎么没考虑到我是个孩子？”Loki冷笑道，夺过Thor没吃完的三明治把里面的火腿片全部吃掉，把净吐司还给食肉兽Thor。

Thor摸摸后脑继续说：“可是那次——Tony和Steve拍结婚纪念照那次，你保护了我，我突然意识到你长大了，而且身手很好。”他以前对Loki的关心不多，事实上并不是严格意义上的好哥哥，Loki却从没让他失望过。

 

如果他们的运气不足，Thor会在几年前就有了女朋友，而Loki不会被Fandral失手开除，也不会曲解Tony的意思对Thor产生其他想法。

一切都是刚刚好。

Thor觉得自己做过很多错事，但等他爱上Loki，他就知道这颗心脏会一直为对方跳动——而Loki同样也是如此。

 

“原来你喜欢被保护。”Loki嘴角抽搐，煞风景地说，“你的少女心泛滥了，哥哥。”

“我说不准，就算没有那个契机，我们也一定会相爱吧。不论在哪个时空，相识、相知，然后相爱。你觉得呢？”Thor突发奇想跟Loki讨论起来，“比如我们是北欧神明，一起长大，一起玩耍，年纪相近，互相竞争，不管和好还是厮杀，最后总是归于相爱。”

Loki伸出手指示意他安静，摇摇头说：“不可能，对付一个你我已经很辛苦了，我可不希望其他世界的我都要应付你。”

Thor像蔫掉的叶子一样有点丧气地说：“不然你想找谁？”

“看情况。”Loki勾起嘴角恶趣味地笑了，其实他很清楚，不论在哪个时空，Thor都是最耀眼的那个，而他永远会被Thor的光芒吸引。

这就像磁铁的两极，没有任何理由，天生想要靠近。

“哎，看来我不应该给你准备礼物。”Thor故意转过脸，靠在上一级台阶上幽幽地叹气。

Loki凌厉的目光望了过来，久而露出一个笑容，低低地说：“告诉我，哥哥，你有什么惊喜——”他话音刚落，听见Thor的手机响了起来。

“是Tony。”Thor看到老友的名字笑了笑，他接通了视频电话，兴致勃勃地跟Tony问好。

笨蛋。Loki瞪着Thor，他难道不知道约会是私密的二人时间吗？居然把精力分给Tony！Loki不满地将头凑过去，Tony见到他也在不禁惊呼。

“嗨，Loki，没想到你们俩在一起。”Tony喝着马提尼，笑眯眯地跟Loki打招呼。

Loki想都没想便亲昵地揽住Thor的肩膀，两个人几乎脸贴着脸，Loki宣告主权的意味十足，Tony怪笑一声道：“哇哦，你们是在一起了吗？Thor，你搞你弟弟？”

两人年纪差较大，Thor一时觉得很不好意思，没想到Loki大方地承认说：“是我主动的，不要嫉妒我找了一个比Steve优质的男人。”

……你这是在引战？Tony气结，当下驳斥Loki的立论，两人吵了大概有五分钟，互相瞪着对方。

“Tony，你找我有什么事吗？”Thor欣赏完两人的斗嘴急忙出来转移话题道。

“你上次让我做的事，我做得差不多了。”Tony正经地说，“你有什么要派给他们的任务吗？”

Loki斜眼问Thor：“什么事？”居然有他不知道的事，连隔壁的Stark都知道了。

Thor小声跟Loki解释道：“Tony帮我挖了Wepay的原生团队。”他说完看向Tony，先感谢了对方一番，随后说让新团队先休息一段时间，他回去开会以后再做处理。

“谢谢你特地打电话来告诉我。”Thor由衷地说，如果不是Tony，他真的没办法这么轻松地在华盛顿陪Loki。

Tony挥挥手道：“别担心，给你的电话我加密过了，好好享受你最后的假期。”他说完挂掉电话，华盛顿的空气中只剩下Thor和Loki。

“……所以，到底是什么礼物？”Loki眨眨眼问，捡起一颗石子往前丢去。

Thor低头在Loki耳边说：“等你回去，梣树庄园就过到你的户头上，它彻底是你的了。”

Loki愣了半秒，感动之余抓住Thor的衣袖问：“那房产税和物业费都变成我交了？”

林肯纪念堂前鸦雀无声，半晌之后Thor大笑道：“你原本可以不这么煞风景，Loki，这要看你的表现了。”


	31. 31完结章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天是最后一次更新失业自救计划了，陪大家走过了几个月的时间非常开心XD可能会有番外掉落，不过目前暂时没有太多想法？大家想看什么也可以说说。  
> 新文目前是打算写几个小短篇PWP再开新的长文XD

# 31

回到西城以后，一切都在朝好的方向发展，MjoMjo的新版本虽然被Wepay横插一脚没达到预期效果，但用户仍旧增加不少，Thor派海姆达尔一直在谈的线下支付合作渐渐铺开，MjoMjo颇有要垄断整个西海岸第三方支付行业的趋势，Thor甚至被监管部门约谈了两次。

而Loki有了新的工作：在财务部当总监助理。尽管他没办法像以前那样离Thor很近，但距离产生美，他觉得Thor最近更粘人了。

CEO的确听了Loki的建议在慢慢改正坏习惯，包括工作上喜欢加班的坏习惯，以及生活里对人对事的坏习惯。Loki还拥有了梣树庄园，半年前他以为自己会失去的一切，如今更好地陪在他身边。

美中不足的是，ABO的考试成绩并不理想，他考到了omega等级中最差的一档……这让Loki难受了好几天，Thor笑着安慰他，让他找个时间再战。

他以为自己最差也就是考到beta，结果是omega，而且等级中还有小等级。Loki呕心沥血，他为什么要在跟Thor冷战的时候跑去考ABO？

但，除此之外，一切都挺好，Loki没有心思去计较ABO的事，因为Thor把他们的关系告诉了Odin和Frigga。

 

“……Loki，不要这么坐立不安，Odin只是邀请Thor去下一局象棋。”Frigga正在做蛋糕，笑眯眯地看着心神不宁的小儿子。

Loki起身帮Frigga打下手，叹了口气说：“他根本不会下象棋。”

Frigga闻言笑出声来，把奶油抹到Loki脸上：“那又怎么样？Odin脾气没你想的那么糟糕。”

要说这个家里Loki最怕谁，一定是父亲Odin，他和Oidn见面的次数很少，几乎是Thor照顾他长大，Loki不知道Odin会怎么想，他拐走了Thor——Odin最引以为豪的儿子。

“他们会在晚饭前出来吗？”Loki试探着问Frigga，“我现在还没听到Thor的惨叫，他不会被O……爸爸堵上嘴了吧？”

Frigga被Loki担忧的眼神看得不免紧张起来，她脱掉手套，思考片刻后往楼上走。Odinson家是一栋二层别墅，Frigga走到书房门口，房门虚掩着，她悄悄望进去，Thor正在苦思冥想，而Odin神闲气定地看向他。

……气氛好像还好？Frigga放下心，听见Odin开口对Thor说。

“你这样做，对Loki并不公平，他还小，很多事情不懂。”Odin面上笑着，语气却有些严厉。

Thor哭笑不得道：“爸爸，我才是你的儿子。”

Odin的棋咬住Thor的命脉，他认真地说：“Loki也是我的养子，而且你已经能够独当一面了——说实话，我觉得你们并不是非常合适。”

“因为我们都是男人吗？”Thor无语地反驳道，“现在已经是21世纪了，爸爸。”

Odin将死了Thor的王，他抬头说：“过来人的直觉而已，你可以不听，但……”

“好了，是你对我们了解得太少了，如果不是深思熟虑，我不会告诉你和妈妈。我和Loki是真心相爱，而且我对我们的未来有信心。”Thor想了想补充道，“我也在慢慢规划未来，别打击我好吗？”

Odin闻言摇摇头，起身拍拍Thor说：“好吧。下楼吃晚饭，你妈妈估计等急了。”

 

晚餐时间，桌上的气氛稍显尴尬，Loki和Thor坐在一侧，Frigga和Odin坐在另一侧，Thor像是没看出空气中的暗涌一样，偷吃了一块Loki碟子里的牛肉。

“……Thor，别欺负Loki。”Odin开口勒令道。

Thor吐吐舌头，私下在一起的时候他经常会这样做，Loki偶尔也会拿走他切好的食物，两人甚至会互相喂对方吃东西……Thor小声地抱怨道：“还没在你面前喂食呢……”

Loki无语地碰碰Thor的手臂，其实他们做这种动作时经常没意识到他们有多亲密，只是下意识这样做而已，居然被Odin听到这话，Loki浑身不自在地说：“别听他乱说，是他上次手不舒服没办法吃饭我才会喂他。”

“……Loki，不要害羞。”Frigga笑出声来，拍拍Odin，温和地看着自己两个儿子，“我们没有反对的意思，这样也很好啊，至少不用接受新人进入我们家。”

Odin转头看Frigga，满脸“我没有说我同意了”的表情，Frigga则是瞪他一眼，笑着表示“而你确实没有反对”。父母之间的眉眼官司让Thor感到分外有趣，他为了转移话题，提起公司最近的情况。

“你做得不错。”Odin点点头夸奖道，看着儿子满心期待的目光，Odin也知道他是想用公司的事哄自己开心，他挥挥手说，“你们年轻人的事自己决定。”

“谢谢爸爸。”Thor高兴地回道，剩下的饭菜吃得更香了。

Loki无语地看着自己的爱人、哥哥，半晌后露出一个难得的微笑。

 

得到父母的同意，晚上两人光明正大地睡在一起，Odin和Frigga住在一楼，二楼是他们兄弟的房间。Loki很少回来，房里衣物不多，上次Frigga又帮他收拾了一堆衣服放回梣树庄园，Loki干脆找Thor借了睡袍，他洗完澡出来Thor的视线一直粘在他身上，Loki拿着浴巾擦头发，不免笑道：“以后在别人面前你可以不要这么肉麻吗，Odinson先生？”

“控制不住。”Thor眯起眼，把Loki拉到他腿上坐着，他的手撩开Loki的浴袍往上，摸到光裸的臀肉时轻轻拍了一掌低声问，“你想勾引我吗？”

Loki无辜地耸耸肩说：“你哪只眼睛看出来的？只是因为没有换洗内裤，我不想穿你的贴身衣物——”

“而且恐怕不合身吧。”Thor沙哑地说，绕到前面去摸着Loki的阴茎。

Loki不甘示弱把他推倒在床上，脱下Thor的睡裤，握住哥哥的阴茎比较道：“不一样粗，你颜色深，其他都一样。”

Thor被他直白的说法逗笑，他伸手圈住两人的龟头，虎口挤压着Loki的，立刻感受到健康的茎体诚实地硬挺起来，Loki伸手戳着他的冠状沟，忍不住低头和Thor交换了一个亲吻。

“嗯……”Loki舔吮Thor的唇瓣，扫过他的齿关，两人吻得齿间湿漉漉的，Loki迷蒙着绿眼，“明天还要上班……”

“没关系，我会轻一点。”Thor眨眨眼，玩弄着茎柱底端的两颗囊袋，将Loki彻底摸硬，他无力地靠在自己身上哼哼，不知道什么时候Thor的阴茎跑到他的臀间去了，火热的硬物摩擦着Loki的股缝，不一会儿就有了水意，Thor揉着Loki的臀肉，扒开他的臀间，拇指按上那个柔软的穴口。

他们磨合了几次Loki已经渐渐习惯Thor那非人的尺寸，他挣扎了下，尽可能放松穴口方便Thor扩张，后来Loki算是明白了，三根手指的扩张其实并不管用，能容纳四指左右的时候Thor进来就会容易一些，所以他们之后也参照着四指原则来进行性事。

Loki昏昏沉沉，乳头被Thor含在嘴里吮吸，他拍拍男人的后背，低声问：“你能吸得轻点吗？我明天要穿白衬衫……好了，我屁股够湿了，你快点进来。”

Thor对Loki这种暴躁式合作感到很无奈，他一时失笑，抽出湿淋淋的手指，上面尽是润滑剂和肠液，Thor坏笑，将湿淋淋的指腹抹上Loki的胸前，被吮得发红的肉粒显出淫靡的水光，Thor将乳粒压进乳晕，Loki打了个颤，发狠地去握他的阴茎，将龟头慢慢含入体内。

“啊——好粗嗯。”Loki呻吟一声，肠道已经熟悉了Thor的热度，反射性分泌些液体湿润干燥的柱体，Loki搂着Thor，身上的敏感带被男人悉数照顾着，体内的前列腺点又被粗大的性器碾过，Loki不可避免地颤抖起来，他坐在Thor身上，自己慢慢地起落，每次坐到底部都能听见那沉甸甸的囊袋拍在臀肉上的声响。

和Thor经常锻炼的蜜色身材对比，Loki白得像雪，性事里因为潮热和吻痕皮肤泛红起来格外诱人，此刻他苍白的脸颊飞上几道红晕，Thor盯着Loki乳头附近的青紫，忍不住托住他细嫩的屁股狠狠向上顶了几下。

“啊啊，唔，你轻点。”Loki捂着下腹，喘了几口气，眼里溢出生理泪水，“太大了……”

Thor吸吮Loki的耳垂肉，低笑道：“放心，不会操坏的。”他又动了动，火热的穴肉挤压着龟头上的马眼，Thor低沉地喘息，让Loki躺在床上，自己从背后入他。Thor看着Loki修长笔直的腿，心里欲念更深，他揽着爱人的腰肢，把阴茎推到最深。

湿哒哒的声响从他俩交合的部位传来，Loki呜咽一声，阴茎吐出一点白浊，Thor随即往他的方向挪动，伸手捏住即将高潮的前端，Loki抗拒道：“松开，我很难受。”

“一起。”Thor舔着他的后颈低声道，“不然不让你射。”

“唔，混蛋。”Loki被操得软烂，后穴痉挛起来，前列腺点传来酥麻的快感，他的腰眼发麻，后穴越发湿黏，Thor低喘几声，狠狠操他几下，Loki哭叫道，“不要了——”

在这一瞬间，他和Thor一起达到高潮，Thor的量一贯很多，尽皆泄在小穴里，Loki抖了抖，前端还没完全射干净，他怀疑是被Thor掐出了毛病，哭丧着脸瞪金发男人，Thor缓过高潮期把阴茎撤了出来，让Loki正面朝上躺在床上。

“挺精神的。”Thor笑道，在Loki下半身抬头露出自己那张让Loki神魂颠倒的脸颊，Thor冲龟头呵了口气，马眼收缩着又喷了一小波精液，正好淋在Thor的下巴上，他叹息一声，眯起眼瞧Loki。

Loki终于舒服了，懒洋洋地躺在床上，半晌抬起脚，踩在Thor下巴和脖颈的交界处，蹭掉那些白浊。

“嗯，我帮你擦干净了。”Loki翘起嘴角，轻轻舔着自己的唇瓣。

Thor抓住他的脚板，在脚背上亲了一口说：“再洗一次澡怎么样？我抱你去。”

Loki自然不会拒绝CEO要给他的额外服务。

 

<<< 

 

然而每次跟Thor做爱次日都会像散架了一般，任凭Loki的体力再好，第二天早上依旧有点迷糊。Thor并不放心，午休结束仍旧赖在楼下不走。

Loki现在的办公室在财务部里，开始他还和另一个正式员工共用一个办公区域，因为Thor来得太频繁，以至于大家都知道Loki也是个Odinson，渐渐地他就有独立的办公室了。

Fandral推开Loki办公室的门，把人事部上周做好的下半年度人力资源规划预算书递到Loki面前，他笑着说：“麻烦你跟进，看看有没有问题。”

Loki没想到Fandral会亲自来，这场景似曾相识，只是转换了身份，Loki坐在桌后，Fandral站在桌前，不知不觉，距离他被开除已经过去那么久了……Loki回想起几个月前他意外收到辞退信时的心情。

“怎么了？”Fandral看Loki没有回应皱起眉头，“有什么不对吗？”

“没有。”Loki好心情地勾起嘴角，而现在他还管着曾经把他开除出公司的人。

Fandral看着这场景同样想起那次事故，他清清嗓说：“你可不要公报私仇！这是一整个部门的事。”

Loki翘起唇角，正要回答Fandral的“威胁”，却不料办公室的侧门开启，金发男人走进来搂住他的脖子，冲Fandral挑挑眉说：“你说什么？”

“……我要辞职。”Fandral瞪了Thor一眼，头也不回地走出财务部。

 

“你说我要不要假公济私一次？”Thor俯下身抵住Loki的额头轻笑道，“你想报复他吗？”

Loki失笑，抬手抚上Thor的脸颊：“开除就不用了，我会好好折磨他的”

金发CEO笑道：“不是有我给你折磨了，还不满足？”

前黑发杀手眯起眼睛，惬意地哼了一声。

 

时过境迁，他得到了所有曾经想要的东西——甚至收获了额外的爱。

 

END


End file.
